I will love you no matter what (Royal Romance Liam x Riley)
by sweetdesire842
Summary: What would happen if Tariq was never found? Can Riley and Liam find a way to make her queen without him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Royal Romance or it's character's Pixelberry does

Hana, Maxwell, Drake, and Riley had just arrived at the last address on the list. They were hopeful that Tariq was here and that they could talk him into coming forward with the truth. However, when they go to knock on the door it opens on its own. The group enters the small apartment only to find it empty but an envelope. Riley's mind runs a mile a minute as she quickly tries to figure out a long term game plan.

The first option to run through her mind was to marry Drake and make an arrangement with both him and Liam. She quickly dismisses that thought as being too cruel to Drake. The second thought was to stay in New York and not return to Cordonia. It seemed like at least New York had forgotten her scandal. The only question would be could she live without Liam for the rest of her life. She couldn't let him give up the crown he was too good a king. That left one obvious choice to return to Cordonia as his mistress. Not that she'd give up on trying to find Tariq. Riley paused a moment before deciding on a better option Queen without the crown she'd just help the King carry the weight of his. As she thought more and more she realized it would work simply because all Madeliene wanted was the crown and title. Riley would just have to get the Cordonian people to love her and allow Madeliene to sink her own ship.

Everyone looked at Riley concerned she had sat down on the couch and hadn't said a thing. Hana was the first to ask, "Riley are you ok? We'll find Tariq before Liam gets married I'm sure of it." Riley shook her head no even though they hadn't opened the envelope she knew Tariq wasn't going to come forward someone had tipped him off. Possibly even told him he'd be prosecuted if he returned home or came forward. She sighed replying, "We will have to go with plan b. I will have to earn the love and respect of the Cordonia people. I will have to make Madeliene's title meaningless. I will have to be his mistress for now."

Drake scowled saying, "Come on Brooks. Don't give up we'll find him and you will be queen." She smiled and squeezed his hand replying, "I haven't given up Drake. But, if I am going to come out on top should Tariq not be found I have to put some things into play now while I have leverage." A smirk graced his face as he realized she was no longer biding her time until Tariq was found. Riley had just declared war on Madeliene. "How can we help Brooks," he asked her. She built up her courage before saying, " I will need you to reject Liam's idea for you to marry me. I am sure it would be his first idea a political marriage for me with someone he trusts."

Drake nodded knowing Liam didn't like the idea of her being labeled his mistress. He also knew Liam would likely ask him to do that for him unaware of his feelings for her. Drake knew full well that Riley knew of his romantic feelings so he was touched by her consideration. He would have to look into Kiara since Riley was convinced she liked him and Riley herself was off the market. "Ok, so we're not entering a fake marriage. So then what's the plan" Drake asked. Riley smiled saying, "First we need to get out of here. We can't risk someone calling the police. Let's find somewhere close by to talk before leaving." Nodding in understanding Maxwell puts the envelope inside his jacket and they leave the apartment closing the door behind them. They find a nearby park to talk Maxwell said, "You know we will find him, Riley, we don't need to worry." Riley shook her head no before responding, "Maxwell I haven't given up but, I do need to up the stakes were going back to Cordonia and I need a game plan. I can't focus solely on finding Tariq. I need to focus on gaining the love of the Cordonian people. I also need to show the council that I am the better choice than Madeliene."

Hana's face lit up before asking, "So will we quit looking for Tariq?" Riley sighed, "It will depend on what his message says. I don't want to completely give up. I would prefer to put finding him in the background. We will be working on marketing me and my image as the best thing to happen to Cordonia. All while trying to get the council and Cordonia to see Madeliene for who she is." She took the box out of her pocket she hadn't wanted to leave it in the hotel room. Riley walked over to Maxwell and had him take photo's of the ring before saying, "Now, Maxwell, I need you to find a duplicate of Madeliene's ring for me." Hana, I need you to find a bridal shop. Drake, I need you to call Liam and get him to make time to meet about the envelope with Bastien as well as a second meeting. I have a couple of phone calls to make."

Riley Walked a short distance and called Leo. When he answered she said, "Hey Leo it's Riley I have some questions only you can answer." Leo chuckled before replying, "I doubt that but go ahead and ask." Riley responded, "Can I legally marry your brother in the US?" Now Leo sat down knowing full well he was likely the only one other than his Father who could answer the questions she had. He understood her hesitation to contact his dad he was the one who created this mess in the first place. He wondered what was happening that she was calling with this question. He responded, "Yes he can Riley but, it won't be legally binding in Cordonia. Only a marriage ceremony conducted by myself, Regina or my Father would bind you to him as queen."

Riley sighed saying, "I don't care about the title I care about your brother. I don't want him legally married to her. She's claimed all she wants is the title and I plan on her having only that. Tariq has flown the coupe and I want to spare Liam from marital requirements with Madeline." Leo felt seriously bad leaving his brother with this heavy burden on his shoulders. Even worse their Father literally forced him to marry Madeliene and Leo couldn't understand why. Had Madeliene been forced on him as well? Riley noticed the silence she said, "Leo don't worry I won't leave him alone with her. I want to marry him so Madeliene's marriage is technically illegal and our children will carry the family name. I want to beat Madeliene at her own game. She thinks once she's queen she can make me abandon him she is already trying to intimidate me but I can handle her. I want her to have nothing more than the title she claims to want."

Leo smiled he didn't know who was looking after his brother but someone surely was when Liam found Riley Brooks. Leo responded, "Riley I will send a contract to Liam for him to have Madeliene to sign he will need to get her to do it before they are married. She won't sign anything once she's crowned queen. What do you want on it?" Riley thought a moment before saying, "I want standard stuff like no scandals against myself, Drake, The Beaumont's, Hana and Olivia. Also, she can't have any of us do anything or throw us out only Liam can do that. Plus, I want it clearly stated that there will be no marriage consummation. Our children will be named heirs to the throne. I get to go on all honeymoons and family vacations. Anything else you think is needed feel please free to add Leo I trust you."


	2. Chapter 2

She ended the call with Leo and returned to the group. Drake announced, "The pilot will contact Liam when we are about to arrive. He will come with Bastien to look at the contents. He also has some free time available for whatever you're planning." Hana smiled saying, "There is a bridal shop within walking distance." Maxwell frowned saying, "Haven't found a place that has that ring yet." Riley smiled saying, "Send the photo to drake he can help you while Hana and I go to the bridal shop. You can text us when you find something." Hana and Riley left the two men in the park and headed to the bridal store. Hana asked, "What are we buying there?" Riley smiled before replying, "Why my wedding dress of course."

Hana was confused as they walked to the shop. She looked at Riley again asking, "Who are you going to marry Riley?" Riley laughed before saying, "Liam, that was why I made a phone call I talked to Leo to ask if I could here in America. He said I could but it wouldn't make me a queen." Hana's eyes widened with realization as they entered the store. Riley said, "Let's make this quick the sooner we are heading back the better." Hana nodded as they went to the area that had Riley's dress size. Riley found a dress that looked as if it was made of lace in an Ivory color. She took the mermaid style dress to the dressing room to try it on. She loved the cap sleeves and the plunging neckline that seemed to go to her belly button. The cap sleeve was a nice detail but she felt naked in it. She stepped out and showed Hana asking, "What do you think?" Hana blushed saying, "I can see your white underwear through the dress. I bet Liam would love it it's so you and something you could never wear in Cordonia."

Riley went back into the dressing room and changed back into her regular clothes. She grabbed the dress and left the dressing room. She stopped to pick up a pair of Ivory heals. As she approaches the counter with the dress the sales woman grabs a package at the register saying, "I would highly recommend buying these white nipple patches for the dress. Riley nodded she'd decide later if she liked the dress better with or without. They left the store and returned to the park Riley stopped and asked, "Did you guys find anything?" Drake nodded as Maxwell said, "Come on the sooner we go the sooner we can get back to the jet and New York." The group takes a taxi to the jewelry store wanting to keep a low profile.

Soon the group arrives at the jewelry store Maxwell walks up to the counter saying, "I called ahead about the ring." The salesman at the counter says, "Ah yes the replacement for a young lady that lost her band." Riley steps forward saying, "That would be me. I'm sure it's at home but I hate walking around without one." The jeweler sizes Riley's finger before getting the ring in her size. He places it on the counter Riley picks it up and tries it on just to be sure before paying for the ring. It's only after the purchase Riley pulls the pearl out from her purse. She looks at the Jeweler asking, "Do you have anything to set this pearl in? It was a gift from my husband and I'd like to make a ring out of it." The jeweler takes the pearl then grabs a tool to measure it. He places the pearl on the counter before heading to a cabinet. He pulls out a drawer and brings it over Riley can see it's filled with bands with no stones.

Riley watches as he takes the pearl and tries it in each setting to see how the stone looks on the band. Each time he's pleased with the look he asks, "What do you think?" Riley replies, "I'd like a matching band to the wedding ring." He goes back to the bands now skipping all those that don't match the wedding band. Soon he stops with a smile looking up Riley smiled upon seeing the raised band nodding in agreement. The double band was platinum with 3 small diamonds below a Celtic knot. The location the pearl would sit was deep set around the pearl were diamonds that started in a v shape in the front curving around the sides with a second v at the back. The jeweler said, "It will only take a moment to secure the pearl in place." He went into the back soon he returned with the ring placing it on Riley's finger to ensure fit before removing it and placing it in a box. Riley paid for the band thanking the salesman before leaving the store. Maxwell says, "I guess next stop, New York."

Soon the group is on the private jet heading back to New York. Riley is still wondering what message Tariq left for her and how Liam will react to it. Riley hopes he will go along with her plans everything now rests on his shoulders. Her plans won't work if he doesn't agree to participate. Drake sits next to her asking, "Are you ok Brooks?" Riley nods replying, "I'm just nervous about what Tariq wrote and if Liam will agree to the marriage idea. Once we leave the USA that will no longer be an option so it has to be done here." Drake pats Riley on her shoulder saying, "Liam loves you there is no way he wouldn't marry you. Unless it's illegal for him to do so. I do highly doubt that though as Cordonia only recognizes marriages from our country. He'd have to file paperwork for it to be acknowledged." She sighs saying, "I hope your right, Drake. I don't think I can stay if we're not married." Drake asks," Why the hell not!?" Riley sighed saying, "Liam already told me he wouldn't allow me to be his mistress. Getting married here may be enough for him not to send me away after the wedding."


	3. Chapter 3

Drake was concerned with the sadness that overtook Riley's face. He decided then that he'd help the two out. Drake asked, "Could I hold onto the ring for you Brooks?" "Sure Drake," she replied. He took the ring box and moved to his seat shooting a text to Liam. **[Drake] **Liam you need to come up with a proposal for Riley. **[Liam] **Does this have anything to do with the document I just had Madeleine sign. I don't think she even read it.

**[Drake]**[ In a way it does have you talked to Leo? **[Liam] **Only to be sure he had received the signed copy for safe keeping. He was too distressed to talk and I didn't have time to wait.

**[Drake]** I will drop a ring in your pocket. **[Liam] **Drake I can't do that I'm already engaged!

**[Drake]** The King is engaged but in America, there are no kings. For once in your life bend the rules, Liam. This will protect her. **[Liam]** Alright Drake if you really think this will protect her somehow I will do this. I've gotta go, Drake, we'll talk when you are back in New York.

The flight seemed to take forever but, soon they were landing in New York. Thankfully Liam was there at the gate when the jet landed. He rushed the group to a limo once everyone was inside Liam said, "I have obtained office space in the hotel. Bastien will open the envelope with gloves on and we will see what Tariq has to say. Depending on what is contained inside we will have to decide on our course of action." He turned to Riley asking, "Love were you behind that document Leo sent for Madeleine to sign?"

Riley looked at him sheepishly saying, "Yeah, I thought it couldn't hurt. I don't know what Tariq left for us. I also am not planning on giving up on finding him but, I'm not sure how long that will take so I thought it was better to be safe than sorry." Liam wrapped an arm around her pulling her body close to his murmuring, "I'm so lucky to have you. I hope it won't be needed but, I'm glad it's safe with Leo should we ever need it. Did you think of it all on your own?" Riley shook her head no before adding, "It was Leo's idea. I just told him what I wanted and asked him to add anything else he thought was needed." Liam nodded his brother had added quite a lot he only had to add one thing before having Madeliene sign the digital copy. He had added a clause that said she would step down if she was asked.

Soon they were at the hotel and Liam lead them to the office space. Bastien had been with them when they entered. Everyone was seated and the door was closed Bastien said, "Where's the envelope?" Maxwell handed him his jacket saying, "It's in the pocket only my prints are on the outside. I tried to minimize contact with it so you could hopefully get prints." Bastien nodded he was sure Maxwell had some help with minimizing the number of hands that touched the envelope. Bastien put on gloves before reaching into the pocket and pulling the envelope out. He carefully opened the envelope removing the contents then putting the envelope inside a clear plastic bag. He took the documents and read the first page. "I Tariq do hereby give up my Dutchy and title in Cordonia. I have no plans on ever returning to the country I also, give up my Cordonian citizenship. I will be spending the rest of my days with a long lost relative. I ask at this time to be left alone. I'm sorry if my actions are hurting anyone but, I feel this is the best course of action for myself."

The remaining documents were all that were needed to relinquish citizenship, title, and dutchy. Bastien handed all the paperwork to Liam. He stated, "I will freeze all his accounts associated with the Dutchy so he can't steal Cordonia's money. I am sorry there is nothing more here sir." Liam nodded before saying, "I would appreciate that Bastien. Please make sure to add him to the wanted list in Cordonia to be detained should he ever step foot in the country again." Bastien nodded leaving to get to work. Liam sighed in frustration before grounding out, "I know of no family he has outside of Cordonia someone knew you were coming and helped him. These documents can only be obtained by one of four people. Myself, my father, Regina, and Madeleine."

Drake looked thoughtfully before saying, "I know you wouldn't have sent him the forms without talking him into clearing the scandal first. Your father promised to help you find Tariq. So I doubt he'd risk angering you further by sending those to Tariq without getting a statement out of him. That leaves Regina and Madeleine. We both know Madeleine will do anything to be queen and Regina may have given him the forms not thinking anything of it." Liam slammed his hand on the table shouting, "Damn it!" Riley looked to Bastien saying, "Check into all his accounts while you're at it see if he bought any tickets. You should also check the airlines in case he used cash or someone else purchased tickets."

Bastien nodded saying, "I will leave to get started on all this. I'll let you know if I make any progress. You should call your father sir. He may know if Tariq does have any relatives outside of Cordonia." Liam watched Bastien leave and close the door Hana looked confused before asking, "Isn't there anything you can do?" Liam shook his head before finally saying, "Tariq has already done everything I could have done. There is nothing more I can do other than what I have already requested from Bastien." Liam turned to Drake asking, "Would you marry Riley? I think this is the safest choice for all involved." Drake dropped the ring box in Liam's coat before placing a hand on his shoulder saying, "Riley has requested I decline. She cares for me like a brother and she can't bear for me to be married to a woman who doesn't love me. While she knows I would she doesn't think I should put my life on hold indefinitely. I have thought about it and have to agree with her. I'm not the type to cheat and I can't imagine having to take care of my own sexual needs for as long as this will take."


	4. Chapter 4

Liam sighed realizing both Drake and Riley were right even though he would try again anyway. Liam just couldn't see any other way really working other than her marrying someone he trusted. He was being selfish and he knew it. There was nothing more that could be done at the moment he asked, "Could you guys leave Riley and me alone. We need to talk." As soon as they all had left and the door had closed behind them. Liam turned to Riley saying, "I'm not sure I can marry you Riley are you sure you won't consider marrying Drake?"

Riley narrowed her eyes before replying, "Liam, I asked Leo he said I could marry you but not the King. I don't need the King just Liam the man I love. This way I won't be your mistress in Cordonia I will be your wife. It will give us time to make the people think I am the best thing since the Cordonia Ruby. Unless you don't want to marry me and would rather send me home after your wedding reception with Madeleine." Liam didn't want her to leave ever it had been him to draw the line at mistress, not her. He was thrilled that she'd do anything for him. Riley could see him thinking things through as he sat there. She decided to make it easier on him she said, "If we marry here I get to legally take your last name and any children I have would carry that name."

Liam sat there touched he placed his hand in his pocket and felt the box. Of course, he wanted to marry her but he wanted her to be queen. Only then did he realize that this was a temporary set back for them. He got down on one knee in front of her. He cleared his throat saying, "Riley my love all I have to offer you is my undying love. My loyalty, and passion. I can't give you everything you deserve. I am a lucky man to be loved by you and if you'll have me I'd be honored to be your husband." Riley smiled softly saying, "Yes, of course, I'd marry you, Liam. I love you always and forever." He finally turned the box around to place the ring on her finger his breath caught as he took in the sight. He gently placed it on her finger as she whispered to him, "It's the pearl from the blue grotto and the Celtic knot on the sides basically means forever."

Liam placed a kiss to her hand before taking a moment to get his feelings in check. He stood up a rouge tear trickled down his face as he captured her lips with his. The kiss was sweet and tender. He reluctantly pulled back pulling her close to him whispering in her ear, "I promise I will make your sacrifice for me worth it, my love. What can I do to help the queen of my heart." Riley smiled saying, "You can assign me to the room adjoining yours and put in a secret doorway so we can share a bed. Also, I need you to get some free time so we can marry and have a honeymoon. I regret it will have to be fairly short though." Liam chuckled before responding, "We will just have to make due I suppose. Although, I will have my way with you every night Mrs. Rhys. I just can't wait for all of Cordonia to see what I see in you."

Riley bit her lip as she looked at him through her lashes nervously saying, "Liam do you have time to talk a little longer. I have somethings I want to share with you." Liam went to his day planner and quickly went over his schedule for the day. He turned to her saying, "I have an hour before I'd have to be anywhere. What is it you need to tell me." He pulled her to him sitting back down on the chair while pulling her into his lap. She sighed out, "You won't believe me you're always underestimating me." Liam ran a hand through his hair before uttering, "Riley please I can tell this is important to you. I promise I will try not to underestimate you."

Riley looked at him and decided she'd start from the beginning saying, "On the first plane ride to Cordonia Drake gave me all sorts of warnings about how the social season was. I plotted the whole trip in and decided I wouldn't let anyone really know me. That was how I got labeled the mystery woman from America." Liam nodded he remembered the press referring to her as the Mystery woman. Riley let out a frustrated breath rushing out, "I haven't been trying Liam. Everyone was so busy underestimating me I never really put any effort into anything."

Liam looked at her confused before saying, "I don't understand Riley." She was very nervous about his reaction replying, "Everyone ignored me and underestimated me simply because all they knew was that I was a waitress from New York. None of the suiters ever bothered to get to know me. Sadly neither did your parents had anyone bothered they would have learned a lot. Even you are guilty of it." When he had a shocked look she held her hand up saying, "I learned to waltz at a costume ball in front of a large number of people. I picked up the game of croquet by watching you, the queen and Madeleine. I learned the Cordonian Waltz in one night with Hanna. Didn't you think it was strange that I excelled at all those things without training?"

Liam was taken aback he hadn't really thought of it as odd. He replied confused saying, "I just thought you had been gifted in learning sports." Riley shook her head no before saying, "I am gifted Liam I am a genius with a photographic memory. I spent all my spare time in your Library do you have any clue how much I know about your country. What I have learned in the time we have been together." Liam was totally shocked and knowing she spent all her time learning about Cordonia made him love her even more. "Love, why... I don't understand." Riley got a mischievous smile on her face as she said, " I wanted to be underestimated so that I'd have an advantage. I thought I'd need one against all the competitors. So I used my natural gifts to my advantage."

Liam captured Riley's lips with his in a fervent kiss. He pulls away looking at her saying, "I'm glad you've shared this with me. I promise I will really work on not underestimating you. I love you Riley and I don't want you to hide from me. I want to know all of you, Riley." He sighed as there was a knock at the door a voice came through saying, "Sir, we need to get going or you'll be late. He looked at Riley regretfully saying, "I need to go. Have Maxwell contact me if you need anything." He exited the room meeting Bastien outside the door Riley quickly joined him asking, "Can I request something of Bastien Liam?"

Liam turned to nod and motioned her to ask Bastien. Riley asked, "Could you look into Justin for me? I love the Beaumont's but I doubt they looked beyond how cheaply he'd work for. He's the only one in my group I suspect at tipping Tariq off that we were coming." "Will do", Bastien replied as he and King Liam made their way to his next appointment. Riley missed him already but she had a lot of planning to do. She had a wedding and honeymoon to plan even if it was only for one night.


	5. Chapter 5

Bastien turned his head for a moment and noticed Riley heading the other direction. Returning to facing forward he says, "That's some woman you have there. If I may say so sir, you seem happy even with the current situation." Liam replies, "I am Bastien. However, it may be in your best interests to be included on a need to know basis. Not that I don't trust you." Bastien nodded he understood it was for his own safety. As Liam continued speaking, "That being said I will be needing to escape for a while." Bastien chuckled before saying "When were you planning this sir I will make it easy for you."

"I was hoping to escape after the meeting today" Liam responded before adding, "Hopefully that will be enough time for them to prepare otherwise it will have to wait until after the bridal shower." Liam quickly texts Drake with the two possible choices as he heads into his meeting. Drake received the text from Liam just as Riley had arrived at the hotel room he shared with Maxwell. Once Riley was inside and the door closed behind her Drake said, "I've got two dates and times. Liam would really like to do this before the bridal shower if we can manage it."

Riley bit her lip thinking a moment before replying, "It's possible we just need a place to hold the ceremony and a room for afterward. I'm sure you and Maxwell can get Liam a basic suit. You two could wear one of your old ones I don't need anything fancy. Hana can wear one of her dresses so there's not a lot of shopping to be done. The only other thing we'd need is someone licensed to perform the wedding in New York. Since it's a small wedding party we might be able to use Central Park." Maxwell says, "I'd offer to marry you two but I am not sure my license is good outside of Cordonia."

Riley nodded saying, "I will call Daniel he may know someone who can." While Riley was on the phone Maxwell and Hana worked on finding a honeymoon suite available. Drake got a hold of the boutique asking if they had matching men's suites. Taking the time to list the sized needed to the clerk on the phone. He waited as she checked their inventory. Soon she was back on the line saying she did have three in the sizes needed but they were purple. He figured why not agreeing to all three with white shirts. There was a pause with her saying she'd have to check. He asked her to look into matching ties while she was at it. She returned to the phone a second time telling him she had three white shirts in the sizes need but could only find black bow ties that matched exactly. Drake told her he'd take them and ended his call.

Drake looked over to the group saying, "I've got our wardrobe taken care of. Hana you may want to get a matching dress the color scheme is purple." Hana nodded taking a moment to invite Olivia before calling the boutique for purple dresses in their sizes. Luckily the store had two in the needed sizes creating a big smile on Hana's face. Once she ended her call She looked to Drake saying, "We should go pick up the orders while these two find someone who can marry Liam and Riley." Drake nodded and left with Hana to pick everything up. Soon they returned arms loaded with clothing. Once they were fully inside Riley said, "You can tell Liam we are all set for today. It seems that Daniel's husband's sister is licensed and she's thrilled to help out."

Hana walks straight to Olivia saying, "We should get ready." She then turns to Riley saying, "You too. You know we gals take longer then the guys will." Riley nods her head before adding, "We should do this in my room so Liam can come here to change." Riley grabbed some of the bags heading out the door to her room. Once there they took turns showering and dressing. She had loved Olivia's shocked look when she stepped out in her wedding dress. Riley asked her, "Do you think it's too much?" Olivia shook her head no before squeezing her hand saying, "I just hope we can get through the whole thing before he steals you away for some alone time." Riley blushed at the comment doing her hair and makeup. Olivia found the white patches and asked, "What are these for?" Riley blushed again saying, "To cover my nipples. It's a stick in place bra, in a sense." Olivia looked at the dress before saying, "I approve of it as it is. You're going into war Riley better make sure he knows what victory will mean." Riley smiled squeezing her hand asking, "Will you be my maid of honor. Just a warning though if you accept you will likely have to walk with Drake."

Olivia scoffs grumbling out, "I think I can tolerate Walker long enough to make it to the front. It's not like it will be a huge walk and the ceremony will be short." Riley smiles adding, "At least the dresses aren't too bad. I've seen a lot worse." Riley suddenly frowns causing Hana to ask, "What is it?" Riley replies, "We didn't pick a meeting spot in Central Park it's a huge park." Hana frowns saying, "There must be a way to meet at the same place in the park. So we aren't wandering around for hours." Riley suddenly had an idea a bright smile coming across her face. She said, "They have carriage rides in the park, also a boat ride, or we could meet at the Balto statue." Olivia chimes in, "Liam would love the boat ride." Riley shakes her head no saying, "I vote for Balto he loves dogs." Hana smiles before saying, "I'm with Riley I am sure there is a grassy area near there we can use." Hana texts drake the information and waits for a reply. Soon Hana is giving a thumbs up before saying, "They are heading there now" I quickly text the girl Marrying us where to meet us. I smile saying, "She's on her way. Let's get going."


	6. Chapter 6

Liam looked at himself in the mirror once more before leaving the hotel room. He asked, "Are you sure about the attire Drake." Drake scowled at Liam saying, "Well you've always wanted to be a commoner. Now you get to be one. This is what I could find at the last minute. Just be glad your doing this Hana has said Riley's dress is scandalous." Liam chuckled he had no doubt that Riley would look breathtaking.

They got into a cab Liam asked, "Where are we meeting?" Maxwell replied, "Central Park near the Balto statue. It's really close to a children's zoo. I'm sure we will all stand in a grassy area near there." Liam nodded asking, "Then what is planned after the ceremony?" Maxwell smiled saying, "Your honeymoon of course. I texted you the address. Your reservation is for Liam and Riley Brooks I wasn't sure of your last name." Liam nods his head in understanding silence entering the cab. Soon they arrive at Central Park. They had used a park map to find the Balto Statue and made their way through the park to it. Soon they found Hana and she leads them to the grassy area nearby that had been chosen. Riley stood surrounded by everyone as Drake lead Liam to the Minister. "Wait here," Drake said as he left to the group grabbing Olivia and walking down with her. Next was Maxwell and Hana Riley only having Daniel and a tree for cover. Daniel took her arm and walked her towards Liam.

Liam's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. As she drew closer he couldn't help his bodily reaction to the sight. His eye darkened as he took in the see-through material. He could see her white bikini style underwear. He couldn't, however, see a bra meaning she wasn't wearing one. His pants grew tight against him causing him to have to adjust himself. She finally arrived and faced him taking his hand in hers. The Minister cleared her throat saying, "I have been asked to officiate this but it's your friends who wish to participate in the ceremony. I will cover anything they have missed."

Olivia stepped forward saying, "I was determined not to like you, Riley Brooks. However, you refused to back down or take my shit and I grew to respect you over time. I know my best friend Liam is safe in your hands. I hope that one day our country will be safe in your hands as well. On a final note if you ever hurt him you'll have to deal with me." Riley smiled saying, "I love you too Olivia." She scoffed at Riley muttering, "I said no such thing" before adding, "Liam you have been a good friend to me. As your friend, I want nothing but the best for you. Riley is the queen you deserve and I will help you both until Madeleine is an issue no more."

Maxwell went next saying, "Little blossom you have the full support of our house. I have seen you grow into yourself through the social season. I also, have seen you meet every challenge placed in front of you. Nothing seems to be able to stand in your way too long. I hope we will find Tariq so all will be good. Should that not happen I am sure you will find a way to outshine us all. Liam, I can't say I knew you well before our outing to New York where we met Riley but I am glad she has allowed me to get to know you."

Hana stepped forward saying, "I wasn't sure I'd find a place here when I arrived a stranger to Cordonia. I was pleasantly surprised when I met Riley and we became fast friends. She gave me a strength I didn't know I had and reminded me often how talented I was. I can honestly say Liam I wouldn't have received the kind welcome I did without Riley there amoung your suiters. Who knows where I would have been without either of your support."

Drake was the last to come forward saying, "I always thought that one day the crown would take you away from me. Not in the physical sense but that you'd become someone else like what happened with your father. I was worried that someday I wouldn't recognize the man I considered to be a brother. Then Riley came and at first, I wanted to hate her. I thought she was a crown chaser so I wasn't overly nice to her. It didn't seem to bother her, she just tried harder to get to know me. When I asked why she said you can learn a lot about a person by the friends they keep. I was surprised by her time and time again. I finally realized that she was trying to be my friend simply because I was so important to you Liam."

A shout of, "Wait don't start" came from the distance causing everyone to pause and turn a moment. Soon Leo came rushing up to his brother saying, "I hope I didn't miss the whole thing." Liam shook his head before clapping his brother on the shoulder saying, "We were just finishing up but, I'm glad you could make it." Leo looked over to Riley saying, "It's a pleasure to see you again. I look forward to having you as a sister in law." Leo leans over to whisper in Liam's ear, "I think I may be jealous she's hot." Liam glares at his brother growling, "She's mine you have yours."

The minister clears her throat, "If we are done I'd like to get to the official part of the ceremony." With everyone's nod she continues, "Do you Liam take this woman as your wife? To have and to hold for richer or poorer in sickness and in health until death do you part?" Liam replies, "I do." The Minister turns to Riley asking, "Do you Riley take this man to be your Husband? To have and to hold for richer or poorer in sickness and in health until death do you part?" Riley smiles saying "I do." The minister smiled saying, "Liam place the ring on Riley's finger and say with this ring I thee wed." Liam smiled as he placed the ring on her finger saying, "With this ring, I thee wed." Riley takes Liam's ring and places it on his finger repeating, "With this ring, I thee wed." The minister smiled saying, "I now pronounce this couple man and wife you may kiss your bride."

Liam dips Riley and crashes his lips into hers in a passionate kiss. A loud round of applause and whistles were heard throughout the park. As a crowd had gathered to watch the small ceremony. Liam picked Riley up bridal style causing her to squeak out, "Where are you taking me?" Liam chuckled replying, "To our honeymoon suite of course." Riley flushed as he carried her to the nearest street to hail a cab.


	7. Chapter 7

Liam's eyes were dark and hungry as they traveled across her body. He whispered to her, "You know you're really testing my restraint today. It's taking all I have to not rip that dress off of you and have my way with you." Liam took his jacket off giving it to Riley saying, "Cover up please I don't like other men ogling my wife" as he glared at the driver. Soon they were at their destination and Liam helped Riley out of the cab. Arm in arm they made their way to the desk.

Liam smiled at the receptionist saying, "Reservation for Liam and Riley Brooks." She typed the information into her computer. She smiled up at him saying, "The honeymoon suite is ready Mr. Brooks." she grabbed a key card and gave it to them saying, "It's the penthouse suite 4 overlooking the Statue of Liberty." Liam thanked the woman and led Riley to the elevator. Liam quickly pushed the button for the penthouse "Riley" he groaned as the doors to the elevator closed. He pinned her to the elevator wall kissing her passionately. Leaving her lips to whisper in her ear, "You're killing me right now." Riley smiled at him saying, "Patience is a virtue you will have me soon enough."

Liam smirked in return as his mouth captured her nipple through the material of her dress. his other hand slipping under the material to caress her bare breast. He then traded breasts. One of his hands trailing to her behind giving her a gentle squeeze. He enjoyed the gasp that left her lips he wanted her as needy as he was. He growled in her ear, "Never wear a dress this style again. It's driving me crazy." He pressed his mouth to hers in a passion filled kiss before attacking the spot on her neck he knew would make her moan.

Liam groaned as the doors opened he lifted Riley up over his shoulder striding quickly to room 4. "Liam put me down" Riley squealed. He opened the door using the key card. He placed the do not disturb card on the knob before closing and locking the door. He finally placed Riley on the floor muttering, "Strip Mrs. Rhys" Riley took off her shoes quickly to watch as Liam take his bowtie and shirt off. Riley placed his jacket on a chair watching as Liam made quick work of his pants and shoes. Riley finally took in the room exclaiming, "I'm so going to kill Maxwell for this." Liam chuckled murmuring, "I don't mind the mirrors that way I can watch as I make love to you." Riley blushed slightly before saying, "I need you to unzip me or I won't be able to get out of this dress."

Liam moved closer to her moving her hair from her back to her shoulders. He kissed her neck and shoulders as he unzipped her dress letting it fall to the floor. His hands slipped around her waist moving them to caress her nipples. He looked at her in the mirror saying, "I like being able to see you when I'm touching you from behind." He moved one hand down her body to between her thighs. He ground his hard length against her behind as he nipped her ear. Liam huskily said, "Get on the bed" he took his boxers off. Watching Riley as she climbed on the be and slipped her panties off.

Liam literally dove for the bed with a growl as he moved up Riley's body. He gently spread her legs as he kissed up her body. His fingers gently brushed her sex earning a gasp from her. "You're so wet for me my love" he murmured. "Just make love to me already Liam" she replied. Liam smirked before he lunged forward and lined himself up with her entrance. He rubbed himself against her coating himself before sliding into her. He groaned out, "You feel so damn good love." Riley felt a warmth pool in her belly as she quickly approached her end." Harder, faster Liam" she rushed out.

Riley shifted her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist as she joined him allowing him to get deeper inside her. Her hips moved in time with his as her hands gripped his shoulders kissing her fiercely. She felt her body draw near its climax as her legs trembled. Liam hit that one spot that sent her falling over the cliff crying out his name. Liam felt her body grip his tightly causing his own release as he cried out her name. As soon as the waves of pleasure ended he rolled them over so that she rested on top of him."I don't plan on letting you sleep tonight" Liam murmured. Riley chuckled asking, "What will be the king's excuse for why he's tired tomorrow?"

"How about delayed jet lag," he asked with a roguish grin. "Oh no Mr. no using Leo's trademark grin. One of him is more than enough" Riley exclaimed. "Well, hopefully, our children will take after you, my love." A look of sheer horror crossed Riley's face before she replied, "I sure hope not. They'd run both us and Drake ragged." Liam asked, "Where would Bastien be?" "Knowing them likely helping them in their escape" Riley replied. Liam argued, "Bastien wouldn't!" Riley replied, "If we have a daughter that takes after me he most definitely will. The poor guy won't know what hit him at least until we find them. Then he will realize she tricked him and likely laugh." Liam looked confused until he realized what Riley meant saying, "I can see how he might find that funny. After all the times Leo led him on a chase." Riley smirked adding, "Just don't tell Leo we can teach him a good lesson by having him babysit. We can even let Bastien in on it I bet he'd love some revenge on Leo."


	8. Chapter 8

Liam walked over to the curtain covered window and opened it to take in the view. He sighed at the sight of the statue it brought back fond memories of his wife. Soon Riley joined him standing next to him in nothing but his shirt. "How do you manage to make something as simple as my shirt look so damn sexy", he questioned. Riley giggled suddenly noticing a bucket with champagne and two glasses. She noticed a card smiling she said, "We have a gift shall we open it?" He went to the bottle and popped the cork quickly. Then he poured two glasses handing one to Riley. They stood there admiring the view together until Riley got a devilish idea. She turned around and walked over to the bed watching Liam through the mirror. She knelt on the bed careful not to spill any champagne.

Riley waited a moment before asking, "When would you like to have children?" She wanted to wait but know he had obligations to his country. Riley definitely needed to know if she should continue birth control or not. Liam turned and his breath caught at the sight of her. His shirt barely covering Riley's bottom. He slowly moved towards her wondering to himself if they should wait longer or start trying now. Liam finally reached the corner of the bed saying, "How about we stop the birth control and let mother nature decide when it happens?" Riley smiled liking the idea of being able to conceive but not actively trying. Liam added, "Besides you will likely get pregnant on the month-long honeymoon the King and Queen get. I believe the country can wait until then. That is if it doesn't happen before."

Riley glides her hand under the shirt deliberately using her thumb to push the material back some. Once she's sure that Liam is watching her, she removes her hand sticking her fingers in the glass. Once covered in champagne she rubs her nipple causing it to peak. Liam was in front of her in a blink of an eye his mouth instantly latched onto her breast catching her in surprise. Liam slowly withdrew his mouth from her breast as he removed his own shirt from her body. "How about we use that tub and then we can come back here," he asked huskily. "That sounds wonderful Liam," Riley replied.

Liam went to the bathroom and turned on the water. He waited for it to get to the right temperature before closing the valve so the tub would fill up. While the tub was filling he went to his suit jacket and grabbed his cell phone texting Maxwell to meet them in the morning with a new dress for Riley. "What are you doing, "she asked while squeezing his ass. Liam replied, "I am having Maxwell drop by in the morning with new clothes for you. This way you will return to the hotel in something other than a wedding dress. Plus, since Maxwell will be with us returning together will cause less of an issue." Riley smiled asking, "How can I ever thank you?" Liam chuckled pulling her into the bathroom. He turned off the water before helping Riley into the tub. Once she was safely inside he joined her and moved her so that she was between his legs. His back against the tub and her back against his chest. He sighed in contentment as he held her in his arms. It was quiet in the room until Riley asked, "Should I keep my rings on?"

It nearly broke his heat at the thought of her removing them. He replied, "Yes, I'm sure you'll think of something should the press ask." It still bothered him though he didn't like the idea of having to marry Madeliene he only wanted one wife. He kissed her neck mumbling, "We're a team now and I should do my part. I will look into if there is any president where a king had a queen that wasn't his wife. While you gain Cordonia's love. Then we can announce our marriage to the whole world." Riley smiled at Liam she leaned forward bringing her butt out of the water. She looked over her shoulder at Liam saying, "I believe someone wanted to utilize the mirrors in this place."

Liam growled at her the view of her in front of him combined with the second image in the mirror had him instantly hard as stone. His hands went to her hips before plunging himself inside of her. They both gasped at the feeling of being joined. He went slowly at first until Riley whined that she needed more. Riley gasped, "Oh god Liam this feels so good." Had him thrusting deeper and harder moaning out, "Come for me, my love." His fingers found her clit and started rubbing circles until her body clenched and shuttered around his. He quickly followed her dragging her back into the tub with him to recover. Soon Liam and Riley were leaving the tub and letting the water out. They dried off and made their way to bed. Liam covered them both up cuddling up with her. He had only planned on taking a brief breather but they had both fallen asleep. He was woken up by a knock and the door and Maxwell's voice requesting entrance. Liam grabbed a robe and groggily opened the door letting Maxwell in.

Maxwell grinned saying, "I brought you something to wear too. No need for the press to question your attire." Liam chuckled thankful Maxwell brought them both clothes. Woke Riley letting her shower and dress before taking his turn. When he returned Riley had to go coffee cups and a bag with what smelled like muffins. Riley smiled saying, "Let's get going we can eat on the way back to the hotel." Liam nodded headed towards the hotel lobby returning the key. He quickly got into the limo and it drove them back to the hotel. Liam said, "I will see you tonight at the bridal shower." Riley nodded getting out of the limo with Maxwell Liam following shortly after. Each going their separate ways.


	9. Chapter 9

Riley made her way to her hotel room Maxwell leaving her at her door to go one more down. He entered Liam's room to put away the purple suit as Riley put away her dress. Soon Maxwell was knocking on her door to take her to the bridal shower. She arrived and strolled directly over to Madeleine handing her the box with the wedding band in it. "Ah good to see that you can follow instructions," Madeleine said. Riley just smiled and walked back to her friends. Riley ignored Madeleine through her speech about how happy the couple was. However, she was surprised when Madeleine called her to the front. When she got to the podium she asked, "What is it, Madeleine?"

Madeleine smiled saying, "I have decided to help you out Lady Riley. Due to my generous heart, I have found a great paying job that comes with an apartment here in New York. You can finally return home without fear. There is no need for you to continue on with this tour." Riley almost rolled her eyes instead she smiled replying, "Well Madeleine there seems to be a problem with that. As much as I am touched by your generosity. I have to decline. I just like you had to sign a contract to be in the Prince's social season. It clearly states that unless I personally withdraw in front of Liam, King Constantine, and Queen Regina that I must attend the engagement tour. I also, must not leave until after the Wedding reception as I am to be a part of the wedding party. Did you not read the contract you have had since Leo's social season Madeleine?"

Madeleine was livid she thought for sure she had found a way to get rid of Riley. She knew she signed a contract with Liam but she hadn't broken it by making the offer she simply gave Riley another option to choose from. A big old grin made its way to Riley's face. "Thank you for the thoughtful gesture though. Since I am up here anyway I'd like the podium for a sec." Madeleine couldn't refuse so she nodded and moved aside. Riley turned a genuine smile to the room saying, "I recently proposed a new law for Cordonia. I am very pleased to say that Madeleine was the first to sign this law into effect. It will allow those in need to have service animals and no place, not even the palace will be excluded. Now I have several people who are waiting for the approval but, there is one currently in the audience."

She watched as everyone looking around as she added, "Not all disabilities are obvious or visible. I'd like to welcome two very special guest who flew in from Cordonia for this Merlin and Morgana." Riley watched as the two made their way to her. She pinned each outfit covered poodle with an official badge. Then said, "Please go to your owner." The pair trotted over to Penelope and sat in front of her. Riley continued saying, "Now lady Penelope can have her animals anywhere she goes. I know they provide her with so much strength." Penelope had tears in her eyes saying, "Thank you so much, Riley, I can't believe you did this for me." Riley turned to a fuming Madeleine saying, "I couldn't have done it without Madeleine's signature. Now, Lady Penelope will be able to have her poodles for the rest of the engagement tour and for as long as she's at the palace. Let's give Madeleine a hand." Riley moved from the podium whispering out, "You have no idea who you're messing with. Back off or deal with the fallout."

Riley quickly went to Penelope "I hope you don't mind that I did this without asking first," Riley said. Penelope replied, "I'm glad you didn't. I would have likely told you I was fine but, I'm so much better now. Thank you seriously." Riley smiled saying, "Well I didn't just do it for you! I did it for all those who need help. Cordonia will now have service animals for all those with a genuine need." Riley squeezed Penelope's hand before returning to her group Maxwell patted her shoulder saying, "You did well Riley." She sighed replying, "I just wish I didn't have to give her any credit." Maxwell nodded in understanding he didn't like it either. The rest of the shower was uneventful but Riley could tell Madeleine was upset the rest of the evening. Riley had gotten a few dances in with Drake, Maxwell, and Liam before she returned to the hotel.

Soon they had returned to Cordonia having to switch from plane to train mid travel due to security concerns. On the train, to the palace, Madeleine tries to fawn all over Liam but after a few minutes, Riley has had enough. She gets up from her seat and promptly sits in Liam's lap. Riley smiles at Madeleine saying, "He's mine until we reach the palace there is no press for you to play to here. Everyone here knows about the agreement so quit the theatrics." She kisses Liam before adding, "You will be scheduling all your appointments for an hour later every morning. That will be our time to spend together. Perhaps I can even put a smile on your face."

Liam chuckles lightly replying, "I will make the adjustments to my schedule right away." Riley enjoys the really annoyed look on Madeleine's face as she storms off she yells back, "Just don't forget he's mine once we get there." Riley retorts back, "You may borrow him but, he is always mine Madeleine." she gives Liam a passionate kiss enjoying the genuine smile on his face. Liam buried his nose in her hair mumbling a thank you to her Madeleine had been getting on his nerves. Riley snuggled into him enjoying the few moments she'd get to spend with him before leaving the train. Riley really hated giving Liam up when they arrived. Riley watched as Liam left with Madeleine. She waited a few moments before leaving herself. Riley had not expected the applause or for Constantine to be there.

Constantine raises his hand to quiet the crowd. He smiles at his son saying, "Welcome home everyone. Before I let my son speak to the press I have an announcement to make. Would Lady Riley please join me." Riley eyed him suspiciously but joined him with a fake smile on her face. "First and foremost I'd like to finally address the scandal following Lady Riley and the question of should she be at court at all. I too at first thought to remove her from our country and be rid of her. It was Regina who reminded me that the new isn't always the truth and I should at least hear her out before casting judgment. I like to consider myself a fair man so I invited her back. Regina, Liam, myself and Lady Riley all met together to go over what happened. She gave me details and witnesses but despite having Maxwell reach out to Tariq she hadn't been able to get a hold of him to confirm her account."

Constantine took a moment drinking some water before continuing, "I told her that based on the photo I found her story hard to believe. All she asked from me was two things. The first to be able to find Tariq and whoever was behind the photo. The second was to fold the picture itself so that all I saw was her from the neck up. Once folded I was to ask myself if she looked like she was in love. I must admit that while I agreed to let her investigate I had not until recently folded the photo. Upon looking at just at Lady Riley's face I could clearly tell she was shocked and surprised. I didn't see a woman in love at all. Sadly I am unsure Lady Riley will clear her name or not but I for one don't believe she betrayed my son."

Riley sighed replying, "Thank you, King Father Constantine. I appreciate your help but, I think it's best I continue trying to clear my name. I will also continue to show the people who I am. No offense intended but, this isn't the way."Constantine smiled saying, "I will let my people make their own decisions. I just wanted to pass along your advice. I think it's beyond time that the press treats everyone fairly so I have also had a law pass recently. No longer will anything be able to be published without getting the full story first. No more Scandals our country and its leaders have more important things to accomplish than to have to focus on clearing their name."


	10. Chapter 10

Riley looked at Madeleine's angry face before returning her gaze to Constantine. Riley said, "I am sure King Liam and Madeleine would like a moment with the press too what more did you need King-Father." Constantine almost wanted to chuckle at her polite banter he could tell she was annoyed. Constantine pointed to the screen behind him before saying, "I did some character research Lady Riley. Here is what I have found." Soon the screen came to life Riley watched herself volunteer at the animal shelter. Images of her organizing their food so none would spoil. Soon that switched to her handing out bottled water and food at a flood sight. Next came her time volunteering at the hospital in the children's ward. The last pictures came from the library where she had volunteered to read to the children while they had their annual book sale.

Riley wanted to scream at the man but knew he meant well. Riley simply said, "While I appreciate what you're doing King Father I kept this quiet for a reason. These people all needed help but they didn't want to be mobbed by the media. I wanted to help it didn't matter if I got recognized or not. There are many people in Cordonia who volunteer their time. I don't need a pat on my back for doing the right thing." Constantine smiled saying, "Well they thought that Cordonia should see some of what you do with your free time." Madeleine strutted over saying, "As Riley said, everyone does this there is no need to fuss. All you have done King Father is make it harder for Riley to help out the next time she wants to. It's not like she can run a charity fundraiser at a fashion show as we can. If they didn't want media attention then you just made Riley break their trust. Now we have a homecoming ball to get to and the wedding date to decide on."

Constantine smirked Riley could smell Liam's cologne and his body warmth. She whispered to him, "I had nothing to do with this." Liam raised his eyebrow as he walked over to his Father's side. "Father we are all thrilled to be home. However, we are also tired from our travels and we still have the homecoming ball. Don't you think it's time to wrap things up?" Liam had no idea what his father was trying to do but, he thought it was best to end whatever it was. Constantine nodded saying, "Then I will get to the point so we can all go inside. Your Personal Assistant had a medical issue with you were on tour. She's now home on bed rest per her doctor's orders. Since finding someone last minute is so hard. I thought of Lady Riley but, I wanted to be sure she could handle the job. That is of course if you don't mind her being your Personal Assistant Liam." Liam smiled replying, "I am sure Riley will do a fine job while my normal Personal Assistant is out tending to her health. Thank you for taking care of that for me. I believe we are done here."

Constantine heads to Riley handing her a tablet to use as Liam's Assistant. "All you have to do is enter your password and you will have access. I already set it up for you" Constantine said as he walked by. Riley nodded entering a password before locking the tablet and heading inside. She went straight to her room ignoring Madeleine's look of surprise as she walked by. Riley took her bags to her new room assignment she had just put everything away when there was a knock at the door. Riley opens the door to find Maxwell with a broad smile "ready to go pick out a dress" he asks. Riley nods as they head to the boutique upon arrival they find Hana inside waiting on them. After going through the dresses in her size Riley finds three she likes and heads in to try them on. Riley decided on a strapless dress that was white and gold. She placed the pearl bracelet Liam gave her on her wrist. She had just put on a pair of matching white and gold heels when Madeleine waltzed in. Madeleine glared at Riley demanding, "Do you care to explain this?" "I need to know what this is to answer the question Maddy" Riley replied.

Madeleine screeched, "Why does the King have changes to his schedule?" Riley calmly replied, "Because he asked for all morning appointments to be pushed back an hour. He's starting a new exercise program. You do want him to be both fit and healthy. As for the change in lunch. I thought he should enjoy that meal as well. I also figured we could discuss any changes he needed to make. We are a team and he's the captain I need to know what he needs to make things run smoothly for him." Madeleine screamed out, "You can't just do that!" "I believe I can and did Maddy. I am his assistant and I am going assist him to make his job as easy and effortless as possible", Riley replied as she left the Boutique. Riley quickly found her way to the ballroom getting lost within the crowd of people already gathered.

Liam approached her with a smile on his face saying, "I love my new schedule but, why do I need an hour and a half?" Riley replied, "So we can both eat and talk about any needed changes." She then leaned in closely whispering, "Also I wish to engage in a nooner with my husband. In case you're unaware it's sex." Liam nodded and was about to say something when Madeleine stormed over saying through gritted teeth, "Tell her she can't change your schedule without authorization." Liam raised an eyebrow replying, "Riley had my permission. I like her idea of a lunch staff meeting where we will talk and make any adjustment to improve my productivity and make my day easier. Plus, the early morning stretching exercises will help energize me for the day ahead." Of course, Liam wasn't about to tell Madeliene that his morning workout was really just sex with his wife. Now it also looked like his clever wife had plans to fulfill his office sex fantasies at lunch too.


	11. Chapter 11

Liam had to fight a chuckle as he left a fuming Madeleine behind him. He had a speech to deliver after the nobels made a toast. He wasn't going to worry about Madeleine hopefully once Madeleine realized that Riley didn't care about the title she'd back off. He doubted it though Madeleine didn't seem to get it or maybe she just really wanted it all. For the first time since he was crowned Liam was looking forward to a day in his office. He listened to the speeches each noble house gave. It was the same boring stuff they said every year. It made him wonder how many actually meant what they said. Then it came time for house Beaumont he had noticed the panicked look on Bertrand's face before he spoke. Thankfully Maxwell stepped in before he could reveal more of his feelings for Savannah Walker.

Then Riley stepped in saying, "First, I'd like to thank the Brothers Beaumont for inviting me here to this beautiful country. Next, I'd like to thank King Father Constantine and Queen Mother Regina for welcoming me into their lovely homes. Also, for allowing me the opportunity to clear my name on the engagement tour. I'd also like to thank Both Hana and Drake for not only being my friends but, for helping me out when I needed it. Finally, I'd like to thank King Liam for making me feel at home here in Cordonia. Long may you Reign. To Cordonia's future may tomorrow be brighter than today!"

Drake walked over to Liam during the speech stopping to stand next to his longtime friend. Drake whispers, "What's caused that uprising you've got going on in your pants?" Liam quickly looks down and blushes. He had felt his pants tighten but, he hadn't thought it had been that bad. He quickly and discreetly adjusts himself before replying, "Riley gave me a vocabulary lesson." Drake raised an eyebrow looking at Liam as if he'd lost his mind. "So a word has you ready for action", he asked disbelievingly. Then he added, "What word was it?" Liam replied, "Nooner." Drake literally choked oh his drink for a moment before asking, "What was that?" Liam responded, "Nooner! Don't tell me you don't know what the word means?" Drake shakes his head before saying, "I am guessing you have been thinking of all the things you can do in your office." Liam nodded "Guilty as charged", he muttered. "Well then what are you waiting for? Take her for a stroll to discuss her duties", Says Drake. Liam can only nod as his mind fills with things he wants to do with his wife.

Maxwell had just joined Drake and Liam as the king walked away rather quickly. Maxwell asked, "Where's he going he has a speech soon!" Drake replied, "He just learned a new word and wants to make sure he knows how to use it correctly." Maxwell smiled saying, "Oh so that is why little blossom when with him. I'm sure I could have helped him practice." For the second time that night Drake almost choked on his whiskey. "Maxwell, Liam wouldn't want your help he's not into men," Drake says right before whispering "it was a sexual word that only Riley can help him with." Maxwell's eyes widen asking, "what was the word?" "Nooner," Drake says in a hushed tone. Maxwell left Drake highly confused not sure if Drake would explain what the word meant or not.

Liam had made his way to Riley as quickly as he could without looking suspicious. When he finally reached her he took her hand and kissed it. He smiled saying, "Let's go for a stroll and I'll explain all your duties to you." Riley noticed the desire and heat in his eye so she nodded and let him lead her out of the ballroom and into the hedge maze. To his credit, Liam does explain her duties as they walk towards the center of the maze. He also can't seem to keep his hands off of her either. All teasing brief touches that only seemed to make her ache for him. Liam needed Riley desperately he growled in her ear, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about all the things we can do in my office together." He spun her around to face him and pulled her into him tightly. His lips crash into hers in a heated and passionate kiss. He pushes her into the wall behind her wrapping her legs around his waist. His lips leave hers moving along her jawline eventually nipping at her ear.

"Liam", she groaned. Her hands unbuckling his belt and opening the buttons on his shirt. Her hands moved over his exposed chest before wrapping around his neck. She could feel him trembling with need. She could feel his breath on her neck as he pressed his lips to her shoulders. "Liam", She gasped before saying, "Take me I'm yours." Liam's hand rushed to his pants and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped. He pulled his pants and boxers down quickly. His hand grabbed her leg hooking it to his hip as it slid up her thigh. His finger pushed the material of her underwear aside brushing across her wet folds. "God you're so wet for me", he groaned. Not being able to resist any longer he pushed into her muttering, "Fuck." His fingers moved to her clit rubbing circles against the nub as he gave her a moment to adjust. Riley rocked her hips gently to let Liam know she was ready. He lifted her other leg to his hip and angled her slightly. He then started thrusting knowing full well he'd hit the spot that would cause her to cum hard and fast. "Oh god, Liam", Riley gasped before claiming his lips with hers in a heated kiss. Riley came hard and fast his desire and need fueling her own allowing her to reach the end quickly. Liam reached his release the moment he felt Riley clench tightly around him. He continued to thrust until he unloaded everything. "I love you, Liam," She said while looking into his eyes. Liam replied, "I love you too" allowing his body time to recover.

With a regretful sigh, he let Riley back down on the ground. He fixed himself back up before helping her get put back together. Once they were both presentable he said, "It's time to return to the ball, my love." Riley nodded returning to the ballroom with him. She grabbed a glass of champagne just in case she needed one and waited for Liam's speech. Liam approached the podium saying, "First I'd like to congratulate lady Riley on her new position as my assistant. I look forward to working with her. Second Madeleine and I have yet to decide on a date for the wedding yet but, we will let you know once a date has been secured." Liam was about to continue when masked men barged into the ballroom. Several ran straight for him in the fight for his life he lost track of Riley. He hoped she'd be alright as he tried to focus on the men attacking him. Soon to his horror, he was being led out by Bastien to a waiting Limo Madeleine had been shoved into the same vehicle.

Liam looked at the red stain on her dress asking, "Are you hurt?" Madeleine replied, "The blood isn't mine. It belongs to the person who knocked me out of the way. That man was going to kill me the nerve of him. How dare he doesn't he know who I am?!" "Who saved you," Liam asked. Madeleine waived her hand dismissively before replying, "It's not important." Liam glared at her asking angerly, "Do you care about anyone other than yourself Madeleine? You know it's only Riley that believes that you'd make a great queen. I disagree with her and you are just proving my point, Madeleine." He turns to Bastien saying, "See what you can find out. I want to know if anyone got hurt!" "Understood sir," Bastien replied he knew who the king was most interested in finding out about. He'd do all he could to get Liam the answers he needed. Once they arrived at the safe house Bastien rushed Liam and Madeleine into the building.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 Part 2

Drake felt like he was watching events unfold in slow motion from the moment the masked men barged into the ballroom. He saw the gun pointed at Madeleine he was too far away to do anything not that he would have had he been closer. Suddenly to his great horror he saw Brooks rush towards Madeleine and literally crash into the woman before shoving her into the security detail that had only just reached them.

Drake cursed his luck for where he was crouched down he couldn't see if Brooks had been hurt or not. Drake had gotten injured helping Bastien giving him the opportunity to get Liam out of the palace and someplace safe. He had to find a way to her Liam will kill him if anything happened to her in his absence. Not to mention it would literally destroy Liam if he lost Brooks which in turn would destroy the country.

Drake finally saw an opening to move so he could get a better view of the ballroom. He quickly took it quickly hiding under one of the tables. He carefully peered out into the ballroom just in time to see Riley disappear under a table across the way. He looked in the direction she was going and saw some of the men headed in the same direction she was.

Drake cursed his luck either Books had a death wish or she saw someone else in trouble and was heading to help them out. Drake gathered it was someone needing help Brooks seemed to level headed to be throwing her life away. Sudden noise drew his attention as well as the men that had staged the attack.

The next time Drake saw Brooks she was with Kiara and had taken both a sword and a shield from one of the display knights in the ballroom. Brooks was finally making her way out of the ballroom and in the opposite direction of the terrorists. Relief washed over Drake as she reached him and said his name in a hushed whisper.

Drake checked to be sure it was safe to come out of hiding before joining Kiara and Brooks. The three of them snuck out of the ballroom to the front of the palace. There were some palace guards there who quickly got a car to take them to the hospital. Upon arrival at the hospital, Kiara had been scared so Brooks offered to stay with her.

Eventually, Brooks returned to Drake's side he asked, "Where's Kiara?" Riley grimaced saying, "Her parents are here so I left her in their care. I had to check on you and make sure you're all right." Drake smirked at her before replying, "It'll take more than a knife to get rid of me Brooks. I'm made of tougher stuff than that. The doc has already patched me up. The doctor said with a little time I should be good as new."

"Good," was all she said before her world went black. Drake screamed out, "Riley," then hit the call button before yelling again, "Someone help!" Drake so wanted to get out of the bed to check on her himself but he couldn't. The had given him a local anesthetic in his leg to stitch the wound closed. Unfortunately, the intern that had numbed his leg used too much and he currently couldn't feel it. He couldn't risk falling on top of her.

He had never felt so helpless in his whole life. He did the only thing he could and screamed for help as loud as he could. Within moments a doctor rushed in and noticed the woman on the floor. He yelled out the door, " Backboard and crash cart stat. I have an unconscious woman on the floor."

Drake watched as Riley was suddenly surrounded by medical staff. Backboard now in hand the team moved Riley to her side as a unit. They put the backboard on the floor behind her before laying her down on it. They strapped her to the board before lifting her and moving her to the empty bed next to him.

She was unstrapped and the board was removed quickly. The doctor checked her pulse and listened to both her heart and lungs with his stethoscope before hooking her up to electric monitors. The doctor looked at him asking, "What happened?"

Drake shrugged, "Heck if I know one minute she was fine and the next she was on the floor. We did just come from the shooting so that could have something to do with it." He had felt like it was all his fault. He hadn't made sure she had gotten checked out as well but, she had seemed fine.

He watched as a nurse poked Riley's foot causing it to twitch in response. The nurse then repeated the act in several other locations before saying, "All pain responses are normal, doctor." Someone else was using a portable x-ray machine to take x-ray's of her bones to make sure she hadn't broken anything.

The doctor that was calling all the shots flashed a light into Riley's eyes "Pupils are reacting normally. We need a visual on the rest of her body. If we find nothing I'd say the shock from the attack just wore off and her body crashed. The pitfall of an adrenalin rush." Drake scoffed Brooks was tougher than that there had to be something else wrong he just knew it."

The dress had been unzipped during the initial move on the Backboard. The doctors and nurses tugged the dress off quickly covering her chest once it was exposed. Drake looked the other way not wanting to violate Riley's privacy. With the dress now gone, they found that she had wrapped her ribs with a table cloth.

The doctor barked out, "This looks like a pressure bandage I need you to be ready to apply pressure should it be needed." He unties the knot holding the material around her ribcage. Slowly lifting it off of her body. He comes to some cloth napkins stopping yelling, "Keep these securely against her while I remove the outer layer."

The doctor moved closer to the napkins taking one while the nurse firmly held the other against Riley's body. Slowly the napkin was removed from her side. The doctor could see part of the wound motioning for the nurse to remove the other napkin. Soon the wound was revealed the doctor gently opened the skin seeing something inside. He grabs the forceps and carefully pushes them inside the opening. He grabs the object and slowly pulls it out. Once the wound was clear he stitched it closed and put a bandage on the area.

He then looked to the nurse saying, "Get an IV going I want to get some fluids into her. Maybe even some plasma." He felt a hand touch his he turned his attention to his hand and found Riley's eyes looking into his before she said, "No needles I don't like them."

He smiled softly saying, "You gave us quite the scare. Do you know where you are?" Riley replied, "I'm in a hospital do you know where you are?" The doctor asked, "What is your name. Riley sighed in annoyance replying, "I'm Riley, Drake calls me Brooks, I live in a palace and you don't need to know anything else. However, I need to know where my clothes are I'd like to get dressed now please."

The doctor glared at her stating, "You were just unconscious and I took a bullet out of you. You shouldn't be going anywhere, Miss Brooks." "It's Mrs. Rhys! I am now conscious and you removed the bullet. I am getting dressed and going home. I will see my doctor tomorrow to follow up. Should I need your services I can always come back but I refuse to stay here."

The doctor threw his hands up saying, "Fine but, the nurse will monitor you until your friend here can walk on both legs." The doctor left in a huff along with most of the staff but one nurse who placed Riley's dress on the bed. She smiled saying, "Take it slowly moving might be uncomfortable and painful. The doctor didn't give you anything for the pain. Let me know if you need something."

"You had me worried there Brooks," Drake said sheepishly. "I'm not going to let a little thing like a bullet keep me from my happily ever after," Riley exclaimed. Drake looked at her saying, "If we're going to leave we will have to go to my old home since the palace will be on lockdown until it's been cleared by security. We will also have to deal with the media. There probably camped outside the hospital waiting for news on everyone."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Bastien couldn't sleep no one had gotten back to him yet. He wondered the hideout looking for anything useful to pass the time. He knew he wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon. He needed to wait for the status report which should be coming in soon. Eventually, he found a small portable tv. He plugged in headphones and turned it on hoping to get information from the news. Since the tv worked on an antenna.

He was sure no one could trace it since all it did was pick up the signals in the area. When he saw Riley he rushed to the room Liam had taken for the night. He carefully opened the door whispering, "Sir are you awake?" "I can't sleep, Bastien. My wife is out there and I'm worried about her" Liam whispered.

"I have something you need to see sir," Bastien replied moving to the bed were Liam laid. He placed the portable TV on the bed and gave Liam the headphones. He had turned the closed captions on so he could read what was going on. No one else needed to know what was going on more than the King did. Bastien sat back and read while the king watched the video submitted to the news media with Riley in it at the ball.

He was impressed that she saved Madeleine. Although he worried Madeleine would try to use the very tackle that saved her life against Riley. Bastien now agreed with Riley there needed to be a serious overhaul in security at the palace and applewood. Nothing like this could ever happen again and the cost of manpower to properly secure the buildings both inside and out would be too great. He turned his attention to the TV as they started the recap of tonight's events.

"I'm Mr. Davies lead reporter of Cordonia News. Our breaking news tonight is the attack on the palace. Causing all the nobles and the royal family to flee. We assume the royal family is securely hidden until the threat has been neutralized. We have little insight into what caused the attack on the palace. Also, we have questions on how this group managed to get into the ballroom undetected by the palace guards. We have received an anonymous video shot by someone obviously inside the ball during the events. We warn you that it may be disturbing to watch."

Liam and Bastien both watched the events in the ballroom. As they both had been too busy fighting to keep track of everything. Liam took off the headphones saying, "I want a copy of this recording. I want the person who made this video found and questioned."

Bastien nodded he too wanted to know who had recorded the events. Liam and Bastien both watched the events unfold with a critical eye. Bastien pointed to the screen saying, "Madeleine's guards are too far away. Perhaps they knew it was going to happen. No matter what Madeleine requested or demanded would make being this far from her acceptable."

Liam nodded he knew the protocol and the rules the guards had to work by. He wondered if they had been bought and thought it was ok since it was Madeleine they were trying to kill. Liam sighed, "I will need to talk to all of them. Plus, I have to decide if they are still employed afterward's."

Bastien pointed out a change in their behavior and seconds later Riley was rushing to Madeleine and knocking her down. Madeleine's guards were by Riley in a matter of moments. As soon as they were there Riley shoved Madeleine into them. Bastien said, "Looks like she's demanding they take her to safety."

Liam nodded someone was going to pay for this had the guards been doing there jobs Riley wouldn't have had to risk her own life. "Do you think Riley was hurt" Liam murmured. Bastien watched as she grabbed items from a table before grabbing a shield and sword from one of the display knights. When she disappeared from the recording for a while Bastien solemnly responded, "It looks like it sir."

Once she was back on screen Liam saw her approach one of the guard stopping to talk for a moment before noticing Kiara. "Who is Riley talking to," Liam asked. Bastien replied, "That would be Bradley one of Madeleine's men. It looks like she's giving him instructions for the servants. If I were to guess sir, I'd say she's having Madeleine's remaining team keep them safe."

Liam growled unsure if he wanted to kiss Riley or strangle her. He loved her dearly and right now all he wanted was for her to get herself to safety and not care about anything else. However, Liam knew that was not who Riley was she cared too much about others to think solely of herself. Liam watched as Riley went over to some of his security staff Liam looked to Bastien saying, "I want to know what she said to the security teams. I trust Riely but, we have to know what she said in case Madeleine tries something."

Bastien only nodded as they returned to watching the TV. Both watched as Riley rescued Kiara and Drake before leaving the palace. What surprised the two the most was that the camera followed the car with Riley in it to the hospital and then it was clearly following her around. Liam shouted out, "Riley NO!" When she collapsed on the hospital floor.

Liam's heart raced it was hard to breathe Riley had to be alright he couldn't lose her now. Liam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Riley awoke again. Shortly after she regained consciousness the video ended. Liam was relieved that Riley had regained consciousness but now that he knew she was injured it was harder to stay put until the all-clear had been given.

Liam looked at Bastien with pleading eyes only to receive a stern look in return. Bastien said, "I will have your family physician come to the palace to check her out. However, I will not be taking you anywhere until the threat is neutralized. This is why Kings are usually married to there queens. So they can have a security detail too. I believe she now does qualify for a small detail due to her status as a personal assistant. I would recommend Drake and I will find the best female guard around."

Liam nodded his head in agreement it was a start. There was nothing more he could do and he knew Drake would take Riley to his Father's home until the palace was clear. She'd be safe until he could get out of lockdown. He was about to turn off the TV so he could get some sleep before his busy day tomorrow. Liam knew he'd have to meet with the media to assure his people that he was handling everything.

His hand had just reached the knob when a reporter shouted, "Breaking news we have been told that Riley the King's personal assistant will be speaking with us shortly, live from the hospital." Liam growled at the announcement he couldn't imagine why she would go out there other than to get the press to leave. There wasn't much she could tell them yet as he doubted she had received information.

The TV station switched from the station footage to the live camera he could see Riley in a wheelchair. Bastien muttered, "They want her to take it easy with the blood loss and fainting." Liam nodded and then heard Riley via bull horn, "Members of the press if you would please stop acting like a rioting mob and get off the sidewalks. Please make an orderly group on the large section of grass other there. This is so those who need to use the hospital can without issue or being harassed by you. I am not more important than they are. Now I will answer a few questions although I don't have all the information yet."

Liam smiled and shook his head he guessed she was safe surrounded by the press. "This is Mrs. Wilson for the Cordonian Times what do you know about the attack on the palace." "I know very little as the guards are currently investigating and ensuring that there is no longer a threat there. What I can tell you is that I know someone had to have seen these men in Cordonia. There was a large enough group that they likely arrived in multiple vans that again someone likely spotted parked together. I am fairly certain that these men put on their ski masks before entering the palace property and had been likely observing the palace guards patrols for quite some time to have gain entry to the ball undetected. We are asking anyone with any information no matter how small to report it to your local authorities. Any leads that help us capture or discover where these men are hiding will be rewarded" Riley said.

"She can't do that," Liam exclaimed. Bastien chuckled, "She can thankfully she left the reward up to you. You could always just give them a lunch with you and a tour as a reward."Liam glared at Riley on the TV for a moment but, he knew she was only trying to help.

"I'm Miss Longbottom with the tattler I'd like to know what the King plans on doing about this?" Riley looked fiercely at the woman she didn't like the gossip columnist saying, "Well I know he has been trying to push an entire security overhaul for the palace as well as the other noble houses. This was my idea when I first came here during Prince Liam's social season. No one in the palace had verified who I was before allowing me to stay there overnight. This can't happen it's too dangerous to allow unknown strangers inside with those who make the rules. Thankfully, I didn't mean them harm. The only thing known about me was that I was Riley a waitress that was in New York. When I entered the ballroom I told the staff member at the door how to announce me. I could have told him to announce me as Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom and he would have. His job wasn't to verify what I told him was correct only to repeat what I said to him." That caused the press all to murmur and talk amongst themselves.

Bastien chuckled next to Liam. Liam looked at him like he had grown a second head making Bastien laugh even harder. Bastien got out between laughter, "Princess Peach is a video game character, sir." Then Liam started laughing imagining the horrified looks on his parent's faces that they had been rude and neglectful to a Princess. Then the total humiliation once they realized Princess Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom didn't exist but not being able to do anything about it.

"One last question," Riley announced. "I'm Mr. Smithe from Cordonia Weekly how do you expect the king and the nobles to pay for these security changes?" "Good question! I expect them to find out what it will cost as the cost will depend upon the estate and how secure it currently is or isn't. Then to find a way to remove excess from parts of there budget until the cost is covered. I am certainly not suggesting they raise taxes. They can cut some funds from there wardrobe, travel, and the balls or events they hold. If they only remove a little from each no one will notice the cuts. Now I do need to go the doctor said I needed lots of rest."

The newscast ended and Liam turned the TV off. "God, I love that woman" Liam muttered. Bastien smiled saying, "Get what rest you can sir once were cleared to return you will have your work cut out for you." Liam nodded settling into the bed as Bastien took the TV and left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Bastien was up bright and early he had made coffee while waiting for the all clear. Once he received it he put the coffee into travel mugs and went to wake his King and then Madeleine. Soon the three of them were leaving the secure home headed towards the palace. Madeleine was surprisingly quiet but then so was Liam the whole trip. They arrived at the front of the palace Bastien got out first holding the door for Liam. Liam helped Madeleine out of the limo he wasn't surprised when he saw Riley standing there. He was a little taken back by her pale appearance but, the doctor was on his way and they had the press to deal with. It killed Liam to not be able to rush to her and hold her close like he wanted to. As Riley led them to the press she asked, "Did you get my notes?" Liam nodded to overcome with emotion to speak. Liam felt Riley's hand discreetly slip into his squeezing it gently. Liam returned the squeeze.

They arrived at the podium where he would address the press but Madeleine rushed forward. She now stood in front of him saying, "Members of the press we have very little information on the attack or who was behind it. I for one, however, feel that the palace is in fact in need of additional security. I believe we should start with only exterior cameras at the palace. I also think it would be a good idea for all noble houses to be staffed by Citizens only. I think titles and those working close to the rule makers of our beloved country should have to be Cordonian Citizens. We can't risk our leaders to outsiders."

Riley cleared her throat saying, "That's a great idea, Madeleine. I think our King should agree with you. The less risk to our leaders the better it is for all. Living in fear will never lead to good choices for the people who depend on them." Madeleine's head snapped in Riley's direction with a look of utter shock. Liam stepped forward saying, "I agree with you Madeleine I will Make it into law. Now back to Last night I received a report from Riley thankfully we have had no fatalities. There were people injured they were both Justin and Riley with gunshot wounds. Also Drake and Kiara with stab wounds. I am told Kiara has gone home to recover with family and I wish her well. Justin is still in the hospital but they expect to release him soon."

Madeleine again spoke up saying, "Good then you will be firing Riley and moving her out of the palace. With your new law, this isn't the place for her anymore." Riley raised an eyebrow at Madeleine asking, "Do you have proof that I am not a Cordonian Citizen Madeleine?" Madeleine glared at her replying, "Of course your not you came from New York you said so yourself." Riley laughed saying, "I did come from New York and Flew to Cordonia it doesn't mean I grew up there or that I am an American citizen. However, I do believe under the new law that you demanded to benefit Cordonia you need to return your engagement ring." The press started talking among themselves confused by the sudden turn of events.

Madeleine asked confused, "What do you mean I will be queen!" "You can't your not a Cordonia Citizen neither of your parents is a Citizen of Cordonia," replied Riley. "How dare you say such lies about your future queen, " Madeleine yelled. "But, it's not lies you aren't a citizen your mother provided your birth certificate when you were engaged to Leo. She had done so to provide proof that you were of marrying age. However, the document clearly states you are a citizen of England not Cordonia" responded Riley. She then mumbled only loud enough for Madeleine to hear "I did warn you."

Liam stepped forward saying, "Madeleine I can assure you, Riley, is a citizen of Cordonia. It seems the question now is, are you? If your not Riley is correct I will be needing the ring back." Madeleine glared at him huffing before saying, "I will be doing no such thing. I demand an inquiry into Riley's citizenship." Liam sighed saying, "Alright Madeleine as long as you have the same inquiry into yours. Until the investigation is complete which will include a visit to your duchy we continue as is." Madeleine turned on her heel storming off into the palace.

A member of the press shouted out, "Lady Riley how did you become a Cordonian Citizen in New York of all places?" Riley smiled replying, "It seems my king let the cat out of the bag. I got married in New York to a man from Cordonia automatically making me a citizen. I believe Anna got some pictures of it. Feel free to release those if you'd like." Riley held up her hand turning it around so they could see her rings adding, "I love this man and I'm willing to do anything to remain at his side. Even if that means I have to stand in the shadows from time to time." Soon Riley could smell Liam's cologne. Then she heard the media gasp right before his arm carefully slid around her waist. Camera's went off and the crowd started whispering among themselves.

Liam was tired of pretending with Madeleine he had enough. "This woman here is the one that holds my heart. She has done so since the social season. Due to the scandal, I couldn't pick her as my bride. I made an arrangement with Madeleine for the good of the country. Madeleine would be queen and in return, I'd have lady Riley. In New York, I proposed to her as King all I could offer her was my heart. She accepted and shortly after we married. This marriage doesn't make her queen only marries her to Liam. The King can only be married by Leo, Regina, or my Father since I obviously can't marry myself. I am very proud to say that Riley is my wife," Liam said. Riley turned to look into his eyes replying, "Liam your scandalizing yourself don't damage your reputation for me."

Moments later the gathered crowd cheered. Liam picked Riley up saying, "That concludes the press conference. As you can imagine I'd like to have Riley looked at again." He turned and walked with purpose to his bedroom where he was sure his doctor was waiting on then. Shouting a, "You too Drake" over his shoulder as he made his way into the palace. Riley whispered, "You shouldn't have done that Liam when Madeleine finds out she's going to be pissed. Although I am thrilled that everyone now knows. I've always hated secrets."

Liam carried her up the stairs pointing at Riley's room saying, "Drake you wait there. I'll have the doctor check you right after Riley." Liam continued on to his room carrying Riley straight to the closet saying, "Love please put on something you can be examined in." Riley changed into a short-sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts. As soon as she was dressed Liam whisked her to the bed where the doctor was waiting. Liam sat in the chair by the bed while Riley was examined. After a thorough examination, the doctor looked to Liam saying, "She's fine but, she should take it easy for a few weeks. The blood loss may cause dizziness. Now I'd like to look at my other patient before leaving." Liam showed the doctor to where Drake was waiting before climbing into bed with Riley. Liam sat there holding her on his lap he had been ignoring his buzzing cellphone. Liam breathed in the scent of her shampoo keeping her in his embrace. He was trying to convince himself that she was really with him and doing fine.

The doctor returned to Liam's room Drake in tow saying, "He's fine but he should walk with a cane, for now. This will reduce the strain on his leg muscle while it heals. He will also need to do the exercises I left for him but, I see no reason he won't have a full recovery." Liam nodded and thanked the doctor and watched him leave. Liam asked, "How did you know about Madeleine?" "I wondered that myself," added Drake. Riley opened the tablet showing the folder listed as nobles. It was color-coded to three folders red, yellow and green. "I opened each and picked one name. I found Penelope under green her folder contains family info and events their duchy does. I found Hana under yellow. Her filed contained what green had plus her parents business information, charities they donate to, and things they are affiliated with or involved in. There are a lot listed under the red folder it's the same as the yellow but includes any dirt that has been dug up on the family and the duchy. I am not sure why the previous assistant had this information perhaps your father requested it."

Liam looked through the red files Drake's eyes widened as he exclaimed, " Neville is bankrupt." Riley nodded responding, "Has been for a while now it's why he's been wearing the same suit since Leo's social season." Liam was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. "I wonder who that can," be he asked.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13 page 2

Madeleine had stormed into the palace she quickly made her way to her room. She ignored anyone who called to her she was on a mission. She threw her clothes into her suitcase. Once she was packed she made her way to the front getting into a limo barking out, "Drive me to Fydelia and I want total privacy until we get there." The driver nodded and closed the privacy partition. Madeleine's phone rang she sighed before answering, "How can I help you, Regina?" Regina replied, "You can explain why your guards were so far away. Also why your running away from the palace and finally what the hell was that little stunt you just pulled. I have been working hard to help you but you have gone and destroyed all my good work."

Madeleine replied, "You can hardly call convincing an American Whore to be the King's mistress work. Also, I am not running away I am going to Fydelia to ensure the caretaker I hired has really been caring for the Duchy. As for my security team, I asked them for a little distance at the party. I saw no need to have them breathing down my neck in the Palace ballroom. Now if all your going to do is complain to me I have work to do." Regina was beyond pissed at Madeleine through clenched teeth she hissed out, "You will not speak to your queen that way. I don't care if we are blood I won't tolerate it. Go ahead and run Madeleine it will do you no good. In an inquiry, they freeze your assets. There is nothing you can do now I'd suggest visiting your parents instead. Goodbye Madeleine."

Madeleine had wanted to throw her phone across the limo but it rang yet again much to her annoyance. She answered the phone asking, "What do you want?" "What the hell were you thinking Madeleine," Justin asked. "I was thinking the whore wouldn't save my life and I could claim she planned the attack. I was going to play the victim and have her arrested for Treason," Madeleine yelled. Justin yelled back, "Don't you read anything you sign? You can't charge her only Liam can. Were you dropped on your head as a baby? I can't believe I agreed to work with you." "It's not my fault," Madeleine screeched adding, "It's Riley's fault."

Justin suddenly took a keen interest in what Madeleine was saying asking, "Explain how it's Riley's fault. This I have to hear." "Well she humiliated me and threatened me in New York," came Madeleine's reply. Justin groaned saying, "I told you not to invest time in obtaining a job for her. Plus, you had three long years to read the document you signed as a suiter you should be humiliated for not knowing what you signed. What was the threat, Madeleine?" "She claimed I didn't know who I was messing with. Can you believe the nerve of that girl! Threatening me like that," Madeleine exclaimed. "The million dollar question Madeleine is, do you know her," Justin asked curiously. Madeleine certainly didn't know him that was for sure.

Madeleine let out a sharp laugh more like a bark replying, "No why would I bother with that she's nothing!" Justin couldn't help laughing. Somehow this nobody had infiltrated the Cordonian nobility without suspicion and gained a place inside the monarchy. Not only that but she had won the people of Cordonia as well. Madeleine was fuming in rage how dare he laughed at her."I'm glad you find this so amusing, "she hissed. "I'm sorry but, this is so amusing and it also lets me know that you haven't been receiving news feeds. Riley is loyal to the King you should have known she wouldn't accept a job even if it paid her insane amounts of money. I'm not sure why you bothered wasting her time and that employers. I mean seriously Madeleine why take a job when all she has to do is spread her legs and everything gets handed to her on a silver platter."

"Shows what you know Justin Riley was a virgin when she came to Cordonia. She isn't the slut everyone thinks she is" Madeleine said smugly. Justin was a little surprised suddenly he had an idea he'd get his people on the inside to clear Riley's name he was sure working with her would be much easier than dealing with Madeleine. "You know what Madeleine I suggest you turn on the TV and don't contact me again. I can get what I want without you" Justin said quickly hanging up the phone on her. Madeleine screamed in outrage turning the TV to see what the hell Justin was talking about. "Headline news tonight in a sudden development Madeleine tries to get Riley kicked out of the palace. This is right after Riley saves Madeleine's life and risks her own. Add to that her sudden flight from the palace leads us to believe she may be more involved in the attack then she's letting on. One can only hope that we are wrong and she's only going to check on Fydelia to assure her duchy's citizens" said the newscaster.

Madeleine screeched throwing things around the limo breaking the TV and the glasses contained within. The partition couldn't contain the noise level coming from inside the passenger portion of the limo. He ignored the noise knowing full well he'd have a huge mess to clean once he opened the door. He kept his mind on driving the sooner he got the countess home the better. Soon they arrived at Fydelia he pulled up to the door of her residence and quickly went to the door to open it for her. Madeleine stormed out of the car in a huff mumbling, "Took you long enough" as she made her way into her home. Her heels echoed through the empty home a layer of dust covered everything. She finally reached her office only to find a letter of resignation on the desk from the caretaker. "WHAT THE HELL," she screamed.

She pulled out her phone she'd call her friends first she called Kiara. "Hello," Kiara said. Madeleine said, "Kiara I need your help my caretaker quit without notifying me. I have the whole place to clean before the inquiry team arrives. I need your help so if you will hop on the next flight or train." "Madeleine stop right there. I am not going anywhere. I am home recovering from an injury. Riley has called several times to make sure I got home ok and was doing alright. Now when my closest friend calls all she thinks about is herself. I am not coming, Madeleine. I'm not going anywhere until I have fully healed." Madeleine yelled, "Some friend you are" hanging up on Kiara.

Pinching the bridge of her nose Madeleine took a deep breath before calling Penelope. Willing herself to keep her patience Madeleine waited for an answer. Soon the phone was answered, "Hello," said Penelope. Madeleine said, "Hello Penelope I need a favor my caretaker quit and left notice on my desk instead of calling. Now my home needs a thorough cleaning and I have no one here to help me. Would you come and assist me?" "I'd love to Madeleine but, I can't right now with all the flooding here. I think it's best I help my parents with an idea on how to raise more funds for the people affected. I'm really sorry Madeleine but I have to go." Madeleine stared at the phone not believing that Penelope just hung up on her.

With only one last resort she called her Mother and waited. As soon as she was sure the phone was picked up Madeleine said, " Mom send your servants over here. The caretaker quit and the place is a disaster. My accounts are frozen so I have no way to hire new staff right now." "Madeleine I have no desire to help you after you humiliated me like that," her mother replied. "What the hell are you talking about," Madeleine asked. "Your birth certificate Madeleine. I am a Cordonia but, I am not the woman that gave birth to you. Your father had an affair his mistress had you in England at his estate. Everyone just assumed you were mine and I never corrected them. Once the press figures out that it's true that your parents aren't Cordonian. I will be humiliated I wish you would have talked to me before pulling that little stunt. I have given you so many years of my life and this is the thanks I get. NO, I won't help you." The line disconnected Madeleine staggered backward her breathing harsh and fast. Everything was falling apart what had she done better yet what was she going to do.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 13 part 3

The phone rang Justin looked at the number and his brow furrowed. "Anton here I thought I told you not to call until after I have been cleared." James replied, " Sorry boss, I was just checking in. Madeleine trashed the limo it's seriously destroyed from her fit. I was just calling to let you know it will be out of commission for a while." "Of course she did the overgrown toddler really needs a serious spanking. Is her duchy ready for inspection," Anton asked. "No sir, we made sure the staff left along with the caretaker. The place has been being neglected since the social season started. Not once did she check on it," James said.

"Good," Anton said with a smile in his voice. "Now I want phase two get the people to chase her out of the duchy. I want news crews there catching her abandoning it. Make sure it looks like there is no reason for her to be abandoning it," Anton said. James chuckled saying, "Will do the people here hate her they will enjoy making her look unhinged. On camera, they will look like concerned citizens but off camera, all bets will be off." "Make sure she runs home to her parents. I believe daddy dearest is home and I want her to have a front row seat. The council should be there in time to witness the fireworks display," Anton said adding, "Leak good things about Riley while you're at it. I want Madeleine to crumble." " I will do one better I will start a Riley for Queen campaign," James replied before ending the call.

Anton looked around his hospital room and sighed in relief that no one had caught him on the phone. He had to keep his true identity a secret. He couldn't let anyone find out that he was really Anton Severus. He also couldn't let them find out he was married to Olivia. That marriage contract was his ticket to the crown. Although now that he was thinking about it he did have a second option now. Riley wouldn't betray her king but, she was fiercely loyal. He was certain that she'd do anything to keep the King alive. Although he wanted the King dead her loyalty could still work in his favor.

An evil smile crossed his face as he realized he could have the King betray her. Perhaps she'd betray the King in return once her heart was torn to shreds. He could simply use her as bait to get the king to sacrifice himself for her. One way or another Cordonia was his and he was it's rightful King. The only real question was who was Riley Brooks and was Brooks really her last name. Would Riley agree with The Sons of Earth if she knew what Constantine had done? Maybe she did know he doubted that Liam restricted Riley's access. The man was too lovesick and trusting to keep anything from her.

He shook his head wondering if all nobles were this stupid. Here in the hospital, he had direct access to the former King. No one kept him from Constantine's room. He found it funny that none of the security Constantine had in place questioned his right to go into the room. Constantine had been lobbying to get released from the hospital and this was going to work in his favor. It was his ticket back into the palace he was fairly certain

Riley didn't want him around anymore. In fact, she never wanted him to begin with. Oh, how he remembered Riley's fit and argument with the Beaumont brothers. Riley was way too good at reading people something about him bothered her. He knew Riley had kept him out of the loop thankfully Maxwell gave away information like it was candy. He knew everything but what happened when she met with the former King. Since Maxwell wasn't there he couldn't give him any information. That gave him an idea a way to ensure Madeleine could never be queen. He was sure Madeleine was already plotting against Riley, for now, it was in Anton's best interest to keep Riley alive. However, he certainly didn't need the power-hungry Madeleine getting in his way.

He picked up his phone dialing James. As soon as the call was picked up he said, "One more thing I want you to make it look like Madeleine was behind the plot to have Riley raped. I want any and all evidence in her office. Plus for a nice touch if Madeleine has anything negative about Riley in her own handwriting leave that out as well. I want this bitch arrested and locked away where she can't interfere." A sinister smile spread across James' face before he replied, "With pleasure sir!" Anton disconnected the call a smug look of satisfaction on his face as he waited for his plans to reach the media.

After a few hours, Anton started to worry slightly. Nothing new had reached the media. "Come on James," he thought to himself. He never was a patient man and waiting drove him crazy. Sometimes though waiting had its benefits when he desired a certain outcome. "Justin I need to take your vitals sir," came a voice from the doorway. He turned his head to look at the young nurse. A smile reached his face as he replied, "You can take whatever you want honey" causing the nurse to blush. She entered the room and took his vital signs before asking, "Are you experiencing any pain, sir?" "Nothing you can't fix sweetheart," came his reply as he placed her hand on his growing bulge. She flushed deep red exclaiming, "SIR, that kind of thing is not allowed. We must remain professional with each other," the nurse exclaimed. Anton chuckled before responding, "Your loss. To bad too I would have made you sware you were seeing God." He laughed louder as he watched her leave in a huff.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 14

Riley got up and out of the bed much to Liam's displeasure. She headed to the closet to get dressed for company. While she was in the closet she went to where the loose floorboards were and took out the box she had placed inside. Everything there was to know about her was in this box. She hoped and prayed that Liam could handle what he was about to find out. Riley herself was still trying to put all the pieces together. She left the closet holding her covered box. Bastien was there so she asked, "Is it time for the inquiry. I have everything I need" she placed the box on the dresser.

Liam and Drake both turned there heads towards her. Liam smiled at the simple yet elegant dress she chose. "Is it time for the inquiry," Riley asked? Bastien nodded saying, "They are waiting for you downstairs in the ballroom. "Drake would you carry my box down for me. Liam would be mad at me if I carried it. Liam if you'd escort me down the stairs," Riley says. Liam walks over and Kisses her forehead saying, "I can do that but afterward we will have to be on opposite sides of the table."

"I know Liam and I will be fine. I just wish I had gotten to share this with you first privately, "Riley said with a sigh. Liam wrapped his arm around her waist as they both went to the ballroom downstairs. He hated that she had to prove herself to the council. However, he knew she'd be alright he had total faith in her. He just hoped that she and the council would both see how good of a queen she would be. Liam gave Riley a quick chaste kiss at the door of the ballroom before taking his seat at the table. He had been surprised to find his Father and Regina at the head of the table. He sat on the opposite side of his father at the head.

Riley had Drake sit next to her when Constantine's voice boomed across the room, "Mr. Walker you can't stay. These proceedings are private!" With a practiced fake smile, Riley replied, "Section four subsection B clearly states I am allowed a native Cordonian representative of my choosing. I choose Drake! Your Majesty." Constantine frowned as he wondered how she knew of the clause. He shook his head as he responded, "You don't need an assistant if you know the laws and rules of an inquiry. I insist he leaves the proceedings at once."

"Paragraph four subsection C clearly stats that knowledge of the rules of inquiry doesn't replace Cordonian knowledge. I am still allowed a representative unless you are claiming you lied in front of your son and Regina. When you said that my inexperience was the reason I shouldn't be considered to be a queen of your country." Constantine glared at Riley. He thought to himself if she wanted a battle of wits he'd give her one. "Walker may stay," he grumbled. He hated even giving her that small victory but they'd be arguing Paragraph four all day if he didn't accept it.

"Lady Riley you have told us your name is Riley Brooks is this correct," Constantine asked. "No," Riley responded. "NO," Constantine shouted before saying, "So you lied to us then?" Riley Replied, "No, I told my name to the servant at the door. He announced it incorrectly. I have only ever told anyone I was Riley so I didn't lie." Constantine glared at her asking, "Then why didn't you correct him?" Riley replied, "I didn't want him to be fired. You really should have someone from security doing that job anyway. I could have said anything I wanted without having to prove what I said was true. Lucky for you I chose not to declare myself a princess."

Constantine grew angry she was throwing his weaknesses in his face he didn't like it. However, he often used the strategy himself. That combined with blackmail usually got him anything he wanted. Constantine asked, "What did you tell the servant at the door?" "To announce me as Lady Riley Brook," she replied. Drake was in shock at the news that Riley's last name wasn't Brooks at all. He wondered why she hadn't said anything to him. "Why would you keep silent on the mistake," Constantine asked. Riley smiled saying, "A good friend told me I'd be swimming with the sharks. That I had to watch my back to prevent myself from being scandalized. What better way to protect myself then for no one to know who I was."

Constantine hadn't expected that answer at all. He had seriously underestimated Riley from the beginning. Constantine was growing tired he looked to Regina saying, "Would you please continue dear." Regina nodded turning to Riley asking, "What is your full name then." "I don't know," Riley replied. Regina narrowed her eyes asking, "How could you not know Lady Riley." Riley grabbed the envelope that sat on top of the box. She pulled out a document and passed it across the table. Drake looked at the original sitting in front of him. He was confused by what he was seeing. "What's this," Regina asks. "It's exactly what it says Regina," Riley replies.

She passes the document to Constantine once he's looked at it. She gives it to Liam who looks at it before looking over at Riley. He reads it over several times trying to understand what he is looking at. Bastine looks at the document from over Liam's shoulder. He understood the document but it wasn't his place to speak. Regina spoke up saying, "I need you to explain this to me." Riley smiled asking, "What's there to explain? It's clear what it is. On the very top, it clearly says the record of a found child. Approximately three years old. In the Atlantic ocean near international waters. The lifeboat was untraceable with no boats in the area. The United States sent a copy of this to every country to the East of New York. In an effort to find my family."

Regina gasped covering her mouth and dabbing at her eyes. "You were so young," she exclaimed. Constantine squeezed her hand to provide her with support. The look of surprise on her face turned to one of horror as she saw the photographs on the second page. On the top of the page, two were images from when she was found and on the bottom were a healthy version. Constantine stood up yelling, "How do we know you're not related to us or to one of the groups trying to end our reign." "Part of your own suiter examination was genetic testing. Hana and I were listed at the top as both being not related and a virgin. Don't you read your own documents King Father," Riley replied in a huff.

Liam looked to his Father with anger in his eyes. He stood up saying, "You mean to tell me I am related to Madeleine! Is Leo related too because I am sure they consummated their relationship! How could you allow that to happen? Heck, how could you think it was alright to even have Madeleine as a suiter?" "Well, how could you choose her this nameless commoner. Seriously, Liam, this isn't personal it's about what's best for the country. She can't even prove who she is," Constantine yelled.

"Excuse me," Riley yelled before adding quieter, "I never said I couldn't prove who I was. I have located my birth mother. However, since all reports indicate her as being dead I can't ask her who my father is. However, I believe you may know who he is King-Father." Gasps and muttering broke out at the table.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 15

"How dare you make such accusations," Constantine's voice booms in the room. " I have proof that I am an heir to one of your duchy's in Cordonia. I actually had no clue until I got here and started reading the books in your library. That was where I came across the duchy symbols and found one that was very familiar to me." Riley turns to Dake asking, "Would you please unwrap my box. I have grown tired."

Drake started opening the box he instantly recognized the phoenix symbol that was painted on it. If the symbol itself wasn't enough the motto ever rising was. The wooden box covered in a cherry wood finish, with gold paint for the motto and Phoenix. Liam was up from his chair in an instant. He looked to his wife who only pointed behind him. Liam turned around to see Bastien looking very pale. He instantly brought him to his chair making him sit down. "Sir, honestly I'm fine I don't need your seat."

Liam glared at him replying, "You will stay put. I will not have you collapsing to the floor when I can prevent it." Before Liam knew it both Riley and Drake were next to him. Liam wrapping an arm around Riley's waist concerned that she might faint as well. Riley took Bastien's hand before asking, "Could I be your's, Bastien?" Gray eyes looked into blue before he softly replied, "If you really are her child. Then you would be mine. I had thought I had lost both of you the day she disappeared from the hospital."

Riley held Bastien as he pulled her into him and cried into her shoulder. "There is a letter for you under the box Bastien, Drake would you get it," Riley asked. Drake quickly gets it and hands one to Bastien the other to Liam. Liam looks at it confused for a moment. Liam reads the envelope which has written to Riley's spouse. It doesn't take long for Bastine to regain his composure. Liam joined Bastine in holding Riley before both men released her. Liam smiled softly before saying, "It looks like Cordonia has a new Dutches your duchy is Valtoria. I can't wait to show it to you."

Constantine slammed his hands on the table yelling, "That's enough of this farce. Just provide the documents you have and we will vote." Liam pushed an envelope over to Constantine. Constantine quickly pulled the papers out and spread them out on the table so everyone could review them. A few moments later Liam adds a document listing Riley as heir to Valtoria. After a brief recess, the council returns to their seats. Constantine looks at the council saying, "All those who feel Riley has proven that she's both a Cordonia and heir to Duchy Valtoria. Please raise your hand everyone but Nevile raises their hand. Constantine looks to his son saying, "Riley has passed her inquiry. We will now move on to Madeleine first thing in the morning due to the late hour."

Liam turns to Bastine patting him on his shoulder saying, "Welcome to the family Bastine. Now it's late and we have a lot of work we need to do tomorrow when we see Madeleine." Bastine nodded heading to bed it had been a long day. Liam picked up Riley's box handing it to her before lifting her up and taking her to bed. Liam shouted, "Night Drake see you in the morning brother." Drake shook his head only Riley could turn Cordonia upsidedown. Drake headed to his room to crash hoping that Constantine wasn't plotting anything new.

Constantine took Regina's arm and led her to their room. He had to admit his new daughter-in-law was way more capable than he had given her credit for. He chuckled saying, "I'm not afraid I was horribly wrong about her. She will only make the Rhys line stronger. I can't wait to see her reign as queen." Regina shook her head at her husband replying, "I told you not to worry or interfere you stubborn man. Let's get you to bed."

The next morning they all take a trip to Fidelia it didn't take long to arrive at Madeleine's estate. It was surprisingly empty with the doors open. A woman who was standing at the doors said, "Madeleine is at her parent's estate. I am unsure what happened last night but, Madeleine seemed to think everyone in the duchy was after her. All the citizens did was try to help her. I am afraid the duchy isn't in the best state as she destroyed a lot of property in her attempts to escape. Although I saw no one chasing her." Bastine nodded and security took the council members around the estate before heading to Madeleine's parents home.

Arrival at Madeleine's parent's estate was better than to her own. They all entered the home to find a buffet waiting for them. Madeleine rushed over to Riley with a crazed look in her eyes saying, "You're behind all of this. You're trying to make me look bad. I will be the greatest Queen Cordonia has ever seen." Riley looked at Madeleine confused replying, "I've done nothing Madeleine. The only thing I did was tell you not to mess with me in New York. The rest you did to yourself. "

Madeleine staggered backward at Riley's words suddenly realizing she was right. Riley sighed saying, "All I wanted was for you to stop you had what you wanted but, that wasn't good enough was it. You had to have it all, didn't you? I'm not sure why you admitted it yourself you don't want or love Liam all you care for is the crown. So, I did the only thing I could do and vaguely threaten you. I figured you pull something that would make you break the contract you signed getting you out of my hair."

Madeleine's face paled as she stumbled further back. Liam glared at her asking, "Would you care to explain what happened to your duchy?" Godfrey stormed over grabbing Madeleine by the arm asking through clenched teeth, "What have you done?" "Me" She screeches before adding, "I haven't done anything but, keep myself from being killed twice tonight." Godfrey hissed out, "NO! You embarrassed your mother and me with your display today. I told you to leave well enough alone now that you had an agreement. Heaven forbid you should listen to your father. Instead, you allow our secrete to be exposed to everyone."

The council who had been questioning Adelaide let her go and moved on to Godfrey. Madeleine made her way to the bar to get a drink. Riley felt bad for Madeleine and hoped the Cordonian justice system would get her the help she needed. Adelaide made her way to Liam saying, "I'd like to apologize for Madeleine's behavior tonight. I head she hadn't even thanked Lady Riley." "Actually it's Dutchess Riley of Valtoria we have finally found the true heir," Liam replied. Adelaide's eyes widened before saying, " Well congratulations Riley. I look forward to seeing you more often."

Riley nervously awaited the council's decision. Depending on what they decided that would dictate Liam's actions. She noticed the council now talking with Madeleine herself as Godfrey returned to Liam. Godfrey approached quickly saying, "I apologize for my outburst earlier. I am just so disappointed in my daughter right now. We raised her better than this. It seems you are due congratulations on finding out you are the heir to Valtoria. You too King Liam you did well with your choice for a wife. I wish I could say the same." "Thank you, Count Godfrey," Liam replied.

Soon the council called everyone's attention although there weren't many in attendance. "We have come to a decision about Madeleine. First, we feel that she's neglected her duties to her duchy. So we have decided that Madeleine will be stripped of her title. Due to this decision, we have also agreed that Madeleine is currently unfit to rule as queen. We want Madeleine taken in for further questioning in regard to what happened to her duchy. Any punishment will be decided by King Liam after a full investigation."

Liam held Riley close as the news was announced. The people of Cordonia would now have Riley as their Queen. He couldn't wait for everyone to see what he saw in Riley. He most definitely didn't look forward to sentencing Madeleine." He would have to address the press again to announce everything but for now, he was both happy and relieved at the same time. Liam pulled Riley outside the gathered mob where the press was already waiting with bated breath for the results.

Liam stood at the podium with a huge smile saying, "Lady Riley has been found to be the long lost heir to Valtoria." He waited for the cheers to die down before he added, "The council has decided that at this time Madeleine is unfit to hold a title." Liam shook his head as a second outburst occurred. wrapping an arm around Riley he announced, "I'd like you to meet the future Queen of Cordonia. The one I have always wanted. Lady Riley!" The immediate cries of long live the queen nearly brought Liam to tears. Liam was so moved he pulled her into a sweet kiss on the lips. Thankfully he'd been able to maintain his self-control.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 16

Riley and Liam soon returned to the palace. She, however, had been disappointed. She had really wanted Madeleine taking the position of queen. Riley knew she could do a good job as Queen but, she had wanted to be able to focus on Liam and helping him. She had wanted more time with him before the first child arrived. Once they had children she wanted to focus on them and making sure Liam had time to spend with them. Riley knew Liam wouldn't allow Madeleine to be queen now no matter what. She just had to figure out a way to get her husband to keep her around to help with the workload.

Liam stopped to check and make sure that Madeleine had been placed in the holding cells. He had wanted to be sure that Madeleine was secure while they investigated her claims of being chased. Madeleine also claimed that she had done no damage to the estate it was all done as part of the attack on her. It really didn't matter what Madeleine claimed the estate had been her responsibility so she was now on the hook for the repairs. The council had already stripped Madeleine of her title so all he needed was the extent of the damages. Madeleine would have to pay for the restoration of the estate or her parents could as long as it was from their own accounts and not crown funds.

Neville had insisted on speaking with her first. Due to his support of her role as queen he felt she'd be more likely to talk with him openly. Nevile made his way to the holding cells with a bounce in his step. He'd question her until he was sure they were alone. Once alone he'd pitch a few ideas to her on how to turn this all around. Then while they were alone and she was vulnerable he'd take advantage of her. No one would believe her everyone on the council believed she had a mental breakdown and needed psychiatric care.

Neville finally arrived at the holding cell after talking to the guards outside the door he was let in. Madeleine looked up from her nails and rolled her eyes when Neville took a seat across from her. Neville shifted in his seat as he started to become aroused at the sight of Madeleine. "Let's cut to the chase. I have some plans that I know will work to get you out of here. Our new King is weak he's nothing like his father. You'd rule better alone or with a strong man at your side. The only issue is the council thinks your insane but, you can fix that," Neville said.

Madeleine looked up from her nails and stopped drumming them on the table. With a scowl on her face, Madeleine asked, "What are your plans and what do you want in return." Neville knew he had her now he'd start with what he wanted he also knew that she'd never agree to it. He would have to barter with her and make her think she beat him. Neville said, "I'd like an event to be held at Cormery Isle every year as part of the social season. I'd also like my plans for a golf course approved. Finally, I want to be King I am the highest-ranking noble in Cordonia. I should be king."

Madeleine gave a bored sigh before saying, "You're asking too much Neville. I can easily come up with a plan of my own. Tell me the plans and I will agree to the event and pushing through the golf course. As for your last request that would be an act of treason and I can't condone that." A smirk appears on Neville's face that causes Madeleine to pause. Neville says in a sinister voice, "I have a recording that proves otherwise. You and Justin plotting to make you queen and him king. I see no difference but the fact that I have actual noble blood. I am not some radical who will ultimately destroy Cordonia."

Madeleine now sat forward she was sure she had been careful. Then she remembered her phone disappearing for a few moments after she had set it down. Neville must have planted a bug in her phone. She'd have to get that bug out of her phone. She scoffed at him saying, "I'm not interested in having sex with you Neville." "You're not interested in the King either but you would have had to give him an heir. I don't see the difference."

Madeleine glared at Neville she hated the little weasel. With a confident grin, Neville responded, "You will have sex with me Madeleine or I will tell the council. You need to be locked away in a mental ward. They aren't going to believe anything you say now. You have told one to many lies, my dear. There is no one here who will save you. You've burned your only bridge with that last stunt. It wouldn't surprise me if Riley actually wanted you to be queen so that she could support our weak king."

Madeleine sat there finally realizing that in a way Neville was right. Liam wasn't a strong king without Riley. However, with the woman he loved, he was a great king. In a way, she didn't understand Riley provided Liam strength. Madeleine crossed her arms saying, "No deal Neville. I'll figure something out on my own. Go crawl back under the rock you came from." A sinister look crossed his face right before he asked, "So you wish to be charged with treason against the crown?" Madeleine didn't want to be tried for treason the penalty if found guilty was death. Since she was guilty she had to play nice with Neville until she could get the evidence and destroy it.

Madeleine glared at him saying, "Fine but I will keep my clothes on and you won't cum inside of me. I want the plans you mentioned too." Neville grinned before saying, "Take off your panties and play with yourself while I tell you my ideas." Madeleine slams her underwear on the table and waits for Neville to start speaking. Neville grins finally having what he wanted in the first place. "Well, I came up with two options. First, use your personal funds to cover the damage to your duchy and offer to go to counseling. Second, you could convince Riley or Liam to take you on as an assistant to pay back your debt. Perhaps if you impress him enough he'll return your duchy."

Madeleine thought his ideas were halfway decent although she doubted Riley or Liam would allow her to work for them. She certainly didn't want to bankrupt herself paying for the damages. In fact, she felt she should have to pay at all as she was attacked. Since it was due to an attack she felt the repairs should come out of the duchy. "Time to pay up now Madeleine. Just bend over the table and it will be over before you know it." Madeleine still didn't want to but she had no choice. She stood up but then decided to change her mind. Anything was better than giving in to Neville. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice Neville until he had her caged between him and the table.

Neville forced her against the table lifting her dress enough for access. "Neville NO, I've changed my mind." "I don't care Madeleine. I'm taking what was promised there's no backing out. I can't take the information I gave you back." He had dreamed about this and within moments he had thrust into her. "Neville stop," Madeleine screamed. Neville ignored her thrusting in and out of her caring only for his pleasure. "Please stop your hurting me," Madeleine cried. Neville continued his pace ignoring her pleas. It didn't take him long to reach his end making sure to pull out and spill his seed on his handkerchief. Once he recovered he fixed his clothes and her dress. He turned to her saying, "it was a pleasure working with you, Madeleine. We should do this again sometime." Leaving the room with a smile on his face no one would believe her if she told. He whistled all the way back to his room in the palace.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 17

Riley had just settled into their room when Liam kissed her saying, "I'll be right back love. I want to talk to Madeleine so I can make a just decision in regards to her punishment." Riley asked, "Do you have work release so she can work off her debt?" Liam looked at Riley in surprise saying, "Do you really think that's a good idea? She'd likely try to escape and then hide. I don't want to risk you." "Liam there are ways to do it without risk," Riley said.

"I want to talk to her," Riley announced. Liam growled out, "I don't want you near her. Madeleine is unstable." Riley glared at him saying, "Either I am your Queen or I'm not Liam. You can't have it both ways. If I am your queen then I have the right to talk to her. You can't hide me, Liam I need to be seen as your equal." Liam was reluctant to let her go with him. He knew she was right but, he wanted to keep her safe. As much as he wanted to protect her from everything he knew he couldn't. He'd have to pick his battles and as much as he hated to admit it he already lost this battle.

Liam finally responded, "I agree but first you will rest and eat. After regaining some strength I will go with you to question Madeleine. You will not be alone with her" Riley nodded knowing full well that there was no point to arguing with Liam on this. Liam picks up the phone and calls the cook ordering food. He turns to Bastien saying, "This is only a formality but we will have to do a paternity test. You know it's required to record all ancestors of the royal family."

Bastien smiled saying, "No problem sir. I will be more than happy to. I'm sure Riley will too." Liam chuckled before saying, "You do realize once it comes back showing you as Riley's father you will be granddad to the royal heirs. So no more Sir once your grandpa ok Bastien." Bastien chuckled slightly saying, "I will try sir." Soon there was a knock at the door. Liam answered it taking the food from the servant. He smiled saying, "Thank you we really appreciate this." With a bow, the servant turned and left. Liam brought the food tray over to Riley opening the lid finding a variety of items to choose from.

Riley ate a few things and offered some to everyone else. As soon as everyone had something to eat they headed towards the holding cells. On the way, a guard stopped them. "King Liam we just received this recorded message. We don't know who made it but you do need to hear it," Jameson said. Liam paused to press the play button. He could hear Justin planning and plotting the attack on the palace. Madeleine was the ring leader insisting on minimal injuries. She also insisted on getting a minor injury so no one would believe she was behind the attack. Madeleine's goal had been to make it look like she was going to be killed. Madeleine herself had stated on the recording that Riley wouldn't attempt to save her and she'd be able to spin that in the media.

It was obvious that Justin had changed plans on Madeleine but he was still pissed that she had put Riley's life in danger like that. Liam clenches and unclenches his fists as he realizes it was more than just Riley's life that had been in danger. "I want Justin found and in a cell," Liam states before adding, "I have to talk with the council right away." Riley says, "I'm going to talk with Madeleine. I'll go with security if I must but I need to ask a few questions. She may say more to me than you anyway." Liam didn't like it but reluctantly agreed with a nod adding, "I will join you as soon as I can. This should only take me a moment."

Liam found the council in the smoking room. He stepped inside the room announcing, "I just wanted you to know that Justin was involved in the attack on the palace. I have guards out looking for him. You shouldn't share any information with him. Also, Madeleine was involved as well apparently it was a plot to make Riley look bad gone wrong. I will be charging both with the destruction of property and the injuries to those in attendance. Since I only have one conversation between the two. I can't prove treason for either."

Neville stepped out of the corner saying, "Liam, I talked with Madeleine shortly after she arrived. I believe she's mentally unstable. I would like to recommend she be sent to the mental hospital for proper care and treatment. She was insistent that people were chasing her in her duchy. The news aired footage but I couldn't see anyone chasing her. I asked them to get a copy to your security team. She does admit to the limo though so at least that is a plus." Neville had really only wanted a cover should Madeleine cry rape. He was glad the news crews had footage and was sending it to them.

Rashad steps forward saying, "We are looking forward to having Riley as queen. Her mother had been quite the Duchess. I only wish we knew exactly what happened to them. My theory is that since your Mother was in the hospital around the same time. Someone mistook her for the queen and kidnapped both Mother and child. Once they were sure they'd get nothing for the women they got rid of both."

Liam nodded he too had wondered what had happened too them. However, that was all in the past he was beyond thrilled that Riley was his and where she belonged. He turned to leave the men to enjoy there evening he had to have a few words with Madeleine. He also needed to have a doctor come to talk with her. He needed to know if Madeleine needed to be in a special cell for mental patients or in a regular one. Depending on what the doctor said would depend on if she stood trial at all. He hoped Madeleine wasn't a good actress and would get away with what she had done. He had a sinking feeling she was a great actress from how she pretended to love him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 17.2

Riley made her way to the holding cells with only one question in mind. Why was Madeleine so determined to get rid of her? She arrived at the door stopping at the guard posted outside. Riley said, "I'm here to talk with Madeleine." The guard opened the door letting Riley and Drake in. A soft "Go away," came from the corner where Madeleine was hugging herself. Riley and Drake stood there stunned. When no one answered Madeleine said louder, "Go away! I'm not talking until you get me a doctor. I was raped damn it! why won't you believe me?"

Riley turned a menacing glare on the guard asking, "Why the hell haven't you getting her a doctor? Not just any doctor one that specializes in rape?" Arms now folded and foot tapping she waited for an answer. When no answer came Riley asked, "What's your name." He replied, "Wilson, Lady Riley." "Do you like your job, Wilson, "She asked. Wilson nodded to which she replied, "Then get a move on and do as I asked." Wilson rushes out the door Riley now turns her attention to Madeleine. She takes in Madeleine's shocked features before asking, "Who was it?"

Madeleine is confused by Riley she thought for sure that Riley would be laughing at her predicament. Madeleine knew she'd be gloating if the tables had been turned. Her mind is so full of thoughts and questions the only thing she can say is, "Why?" Riley looks at her with a confused expression on her face saying, "So I can get him into a holding cell. No matter what your crime Madeleine I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Madeleine could see the genuine concern on Riley's face she quickly blurted out, "Neville." Riley turned to Wilson who had returned from calling the doctor saying, "I want Neville down her and in his own cell pronto." "Yes, my queen," Wilson said with a bow hurrying off to find Neville.

Now Riley can finally really turn on Madeleine asking, "What the hell Madeleine! Why did you go and ruin everything? I thought you wanted to be queen. I was happy with just being his wife. Now I will have no choice but to be queen." Madeleine looked at Riley dumbfounded she really thought Riley was playing a game. Madeleine felt as though the moment she let her guard down Riley would swoop in and steal the crown from her. Madeleine decided to answer honestly, "I thought you were plotting to be queen."

Riley threw her hands up in frustration saying, "I told you what I was plotting in a written document. It even had an entire section devoted to you and what you get for taking on the role of queen, in addition, to the title. Didn't you even read it before signing it? Now because of your actions, you won't get to be queen. What do you have to say for yourself?" Madeleine sat there confused she couldn't understand why anyone would freely give up the title and power. She had to ask, " Why would you let that kind of power slip through your fingers?" "If you'd ever truly loved someone you'd understand Madeleine," Riley replied.

The door opened Wilson stepped in saying, "The doctor is here my queen." He turns to the woman next to him saying, "Dr. Harrington this is Cordonia's future queen Riley." Riley looks at the guard asking, "I don't suppose there is an infirmary or a place the doctor can examine Madeleine." Wilson flushes as he realizes she was serious and motions them to follow him. Once Madeleine reaches the doorway several other guards join the group. Walking through the halls had been quiet as they followed Wilson until he stopped and opened a door. Riley stepped inside smiling at what appeared to be a hospital room with an examination room attached.

Dr. Harrington set her bag in the exam room saying, "Madeleine I assure you I will make this as painless as possible. I will do what is needed to make a determination and collect any material left behind. I will need a sample from the other party as well to compare. Even if he pulled out something may have still been left behind. I will also assess if she will need any medical care. After the exam, if she's fine she can return for questioning." Riley nodded before asking, "Will you be ok Madeleine. I really do need to go Question Neville if he's arrived."

Madeleine replied, "I will be fine." She couldn't understand Riley why would Riley offer her kindness she certainly wouldn't if roles were reversed. In fact, Madeleine could honestly say she would have relished Riley's suffering. Madeleine noticed Riley still standing there she sighed saying, "Go grill Neville I will be fine. I have a lot to think about. Besides, I'd rather have the least number of people in the room as possible. Oh and Riley thank you for offering but, I don't need to be coddled." Riley turned and left with Drake just in time to see Neville being escorted to a room shouting obscenities. Riley turned to Drake asking, "Do you want to join in on the fun?" Drake chuckles replying, "I think I will sit this one out. Perhaps I will grab some whiskey one of the guards can stay with you."

Drake starts to leave but he stops turning in the hallway saying, "You handled Madeleine well I'm impressed. I don't envy having to decide her fate though. If you need help with your decision I would say Leo likely knows her the best." Riley nodded as she headed towards where Neville had been taken with Wilson in tow. Only to run into Constantine on the way. "What is the meaning of this," Constantine bellowed. Riley had finally made it to the room and a glaring Constantine. "Has your new position of a queen to be already gone to your head. What were you thinking of having Neville arrested? Do you have any idea how damaging that is to his reputation, "Constantine asked?

Riley simply replied, "I have evidence that Nobles were involved in the attack on the palace. Now I have some questions for Neville. You're welcome to join me if you will not get involved and only observe." Constantine escorts her into the room satisfied for the moment but, watching her like a hawk. Riley almost wanted to chuckle at the man. She could tell he was going to have a hard time retiring from being King. Perhaps she could give him some projects to work on. This way he'd be busy and out of her hair at the same time. She'd have to discuss it with Constantine another time right now she had Neville to deal with.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 18

Riley sat next to Constantine and across from Neville who sneered at her. "Neville I have some questions for you," Riley said politely. Neville glared at her replying, "I don't have to answer to you. I can't believe my queen is going to be nothing but a common whore." Riley could tell Constantine was getting upset with Neville's attitude. She squeezed his elbow and hoped he'd calm down. Riley sighed saying, "Fine Neville we can sit here and wait for Liam to arrive. Constantine is only here to observe. While we wait I noticed you have a proposal awaiting approval perhaps we can discuss that."

Neville sat up straight he had been trying for years to get his golf course approved. Perhaps he could use the commoner to sway the king into approving his project. Neville smiled saying, "I want to build a golf course with 3 18 hole courses. I believe it would increase tourism and would increase funds coming into Cormery Isle. However, I can't afford to build this alone so I am asking for crown funds to build the golf course." Riley turned to Constantine wanting to get him to trust her. She also, wanted Constantine to be the one to put Neville in his place. Riley asked Constantine, "Do you know where he wanted to build the course. Was it a good location?"

Constantine replies, "The location wasn't the reason we denied his petition. It was because he hadn't done enough research." Riley asked, "Is the land already vacant?" Constantine was confused. This was the second time she mentioned the location. He quickly realized she was leading him. Something was wrong with the location. He thought about the location Neville wanted to put the golf course. The proposal mentioned having to clear some area for the course but, not what had to be cleared. Riley turned to Neville asking, "Do you know what is in the area, Neville?"

Neville waved his hand dismissively replying, "An old decaying zoo. Some neglected housing. Finally, Old parks that would make better sense to repurpose than to repair." Constantine was up and out of his chair so fast. The chair hit the floor with a loud bang. His hands slammed on the table as he growled out, "You mean the endangered species reserve, The housing for your homeless, and the crown funded parks? The ones you're supposed to maintain with the money you're sent from the crown."

The color drained from Neville's face. Riley looked at Constantine and said, "Why don't you call his Father. I bet he can shed light on the state of these locations. Neville could have exaggerated in an effort to get the land he needed for the golf course." Neville sways on his feet as his face grows even paler. He now turns to Riley asking, "About those questions you had earlier." Riley waved him off ignoring him. The door opened up revealing Wilson and Dr. Harrington. "Sit please King Father," Riley said before turning to the door and saying, "Come in." Riley looked to the doctor and said, "Once you're done with Neville I want you to look over my father in law please." Constantine resigned himself to being looked at by the doctor. "I'm fine but, I'll humor you as it will put Regina at ease," He said.

Neville reluctantly cooperated with the doctor and then Wilson as he was fingerprinted. He crossed his arms asking, "Why is this necessary?" Riley waved her hand dismissively saying, "Madeleine is making claims against you Neville. This will either clear you or get you locked up." She turned her attention back to Constantine while the doctor worked on Neville. She asked, "Does Cordonia take the mental state into consideration during sentencing?" Constantine replied, "It is not. We don't have mental hospitals that can handle prisoners. We do separate the mentally challenged from the other prisoners."

Riley sighed saying, "Madeleine is in serious trouble. I'd like to find a way to utilize her skills with the royal workload. I am actually thinking of a council for every duchy to send reports to us. This way we can know what each one needs and address that with the noble. Perhaps even give them a small amount for their time." Constantine nodded in understanding. Madeleine despite all her scheming had all the training needed to be queen. While Liam had training as well he wouldn't always be available for consult. "I am not sure what will happen to Madeleine. It's up to Liam and the council if Liam wants her charged with treason," Said Constantine.

Riley really had hoped it would be easier she wanted to keep Madeleine around for a while. While she didn't like being targeted she could understand why Madeleine still felt threatened by her. Perhaps if Liam would allow her to stay locked up in Cordonia he'd let her go back to England preventing any travel back into the country. Neville who had been standing there in shock finally was brought back to reality. He slammed his hands on the table yelling, "I didn't rape her. We had consensual sex in the holding room." "Then I will need you to write me a revised statement, Neville. The first one claimed you spent the whole evening talking with Rashad," Riley replied.

She handed him another statement form to fill out. Neville looks at her hard saying, "Is that what Madeleine is saying?" "I can't say Neville until you're officially charged. If you will just give a truthful statement. I am sure it will all work out," Riley said. Constantine was thoroughly enjoying watching his daughter in law work. He almost wanted to laugh at Neville's panic to get himself out of hot water. The truth was he was only getting himself in deeper. He almost felt sorry for the weasel.

"I have dirt against the royal family. I will slander their name and destroy the public's trust in the monarchy," Neville screeched. He reluctantly handed over his new statement to Riley. Riley started writing on a note pad. Neville glared at her and Constantine when no one responded to him. He hated being ignored so he shouted, "What the hell are you doing?" Riley looked up responding, "I am listing all of the offenses you have committed in this room. I have providing a false statement, extortion, blackmail, misuse of crown funds, and neglect of your duchy." "That's not how this works," Neville barked. Riley smiled at him sweetly responding, "It does now! I am putting an end to the corruption going on. There will be no more gain from deceit and blackmail. I don't care if that means I have to strip every noble of their title and replace them with a commoner."

Riley got up and left the room turning as she reached the door. She said, "Make yourself comfortable Neville your not leaving until your trial. The trial may take a while as you will be tried with Madeleine." Constantine followed her out of the cell chuckling at Neville's horrified face. Neville screamed in rage as he trashed the holding cell.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 19

Liam made his way to the holding cells after being stopped by anyone he came across. He had finally made it only to find his Father and Riley talking. He quickened his pace not sure what his father was up to. Liam still didn't trust the man around Riley. His father had scandalized her once there was nothing preventing him from doing it again. Liam glared at his father as he approached them. Riley made her way to Liam saying, "Guess what in light of the recent events. Your father is going to come clean about the scandal. My name is going to finally be cleared."

Liam looked shocked as his father continued on to go speak with the press. He looked at Riley with concern in his eyes. As she led him back towards the holding cells. "Um Riley do you really think this is a good idea," He questioned. "Of course it is," Riley replied before adding, "We have a doctor to see." NOw Liam was really concerned asking, "Are you, alright love? She smiled at him replying, "I'm fine the doctor is here for Madeleine. She claims Neville raped her. I believe her I honestly don't think it's some plot to get off easy."

Liam ran his hand through his hair as his shoulders slumped slightly for a moment before he corrected his posture. He nodded somberly as Riley led him to where the doctor and Madeleine were. Riley was about to knock on the door when Dr. Harington opened it. The doctor ushered both of them inside the room. They all sat down as the doctor said, "In my expert opinion the Countess was raped. However, this is fairly hard to prove since the Earl can claim it was consensual and that Countess likes it rough." The doctor pauses a moment before adding, "The Countess should be reexamined in a couple of weeks to ensure no permanent damage has been done. I also have given her a cream to help sooth the area."

Liam looked at Madeleine asking, "Why? I was giving you what you wanted. Riley was happy to just be at my side. What was all this for?" Madeleine simply replied, "With her gone my position as queen was secure. As long as she was around I'd always be at risk." Liam contained a laugh composing himself as he replied, "You really didn't read what you signed. Let me make it clear Madeleine. If it came down to choosing between Cordonia and Riley. I would have chosen Riley abdicating the throne. Olivia is next in line and I can assure you she wouldn't be choosing you. Riley didn't want me to choose between love and country. It's why she was happy to stand on the sidelines."

Madeleine's face took on a look of horror as the realization sank in. Liam smirked before adding, "The only reason you had an engagement tour at all was because of Riley. I can't begin to tell you how many times she had to talk me out of abdicating. How often she had to convince me that I would be a great king for Cordonia. Without her, I didn't want to be king we even thought of a few career options I have the skills to do. Riley even suggested living upstate New York in the Catskills. They have resorts where we could be professional ballroom dancers. The property isn't as expensive as the city so we could have had enough land for a house and stables for our horses."

Madeleine just sat there with her mouth open in total shock. She had no idea that Liam had felt that strongly. Madeleine didn't know what to say she had almost destroyed everything. Liam spoke again, "I know Riley wants to find a way to give you another chance to help Cordonia. She's a very forgiving woman and for some reason, she actually wants to help you. I can see it in her face and I am not sure what My father was plotting with her. He was way too happy for my tastes." Madeleine looked to Riley hard asking, "What did you agree too. That man will twist anything you said to his advantage."

Riley got an alert on her phone. She calmly got up and turned the TV on. "I guess we will find out now won't we," She replied. Soon Constantine was on the screen. He stood there proudly as he said, "Welcome I have an announcement to make. First, we have discovered that Justin was behind the attack on the palace. We are currently trying to locate him. If you see him report his location to the police don't try to capture the man yourself." He paused briefly adding, " Next we also know that Madeleine was plotting with Justin. However, her plans were only to injure herself. I am unsure of her reasons behind wanting to be hurt I am hopeful we can provide her with the counseling she needs."

Madeleine was confused she was cleared of treason by Constantine and Riley didn't look surprised. Why was Riley doing this for her? She couldn't understand it not when Riley could so easily destroy her. Madeleine turned back to the TV as he started speaking again. "As you know we all make mistakes as a ruler I have worked hard to limit mine. However, when it came to Lady Riley I never really gave her a fair chance. I didn't know her well or her reasons for coming to Cordonia. As King it was my job to protect my son and the people of Cordonia should Lady Riley be after money or power. In an effort to protect all involved from Lady Riley I set her up for the Tariq Scandal. I have since come to regret my actions and Lady Riley has forgiven me. I got to know her better during the engagement tour and was very impressed with her. She went above and beyond my expectations."

He paused a moment to catch his breath adding, "When she accepted a place in the background that was when I knew I was wrong about her. By then the damage had been done and I feared coming forward would cause more harm than good. She accepted my apology with grace and dignity. She also accepted that I couldn't come forward she didn't want to hurt Cordonia either. I am hopeful that with this announcement that my son and I can come to terms. Liam is Cordonia's future and I have no doubt that he will lead you forward towards a great one."

He took a drink of water before saying, "Now onto some good news. I have been in contact with the Earl of Cormery Isle. Regina and I will be going there for a while. It seems the Earls son Neville has been neglecting a few things. Now Cormery Isle has been pitching for a golf course for years. It's always been turned down due to lack of information. However, the Earl has informed me he knows someone involved with the PGA. Together we plan to invite them to Cormery Isle to see if we can finally get a golf course. There is a possibility that they will sponsor the construction. That is all I have to share for now we will let you know if we have more."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 20

Liam had to admit his father looked proud standing there as the people cheered for him. "Well Madeleine would you like to take your chances with the council or would you like to take the second chance I'd like to offer you. Now I know Liam would prefer the first option and being Queen is definitely off the table. I would like to help you if only you'd let me, Madeleine," Said Riley.

Liam pulled Riley closer to him kissing her forehead. He turned to Madeleine saying, "I'd recommend taking her offer. For some reason, she wants to give you a second chance. I'd love for you to choose to go to the council. Then I could ban you from the country and return you to England and your Father. The English Monarchy could then deal with you." While Madeleine was grateful that he wasn't considering killing her or locking her up for life. A life long ban from Cordonia would make her unappealing to a lot of English nobles. "I have a question for you Riley. How did you come up with the PGA for Neville's golf course," Madeleine asked.

Riley replied, "I didn't it was in the proposal. Along with his long-winded speech about how great he is. How he should be rewarded with the title of Count. There are also several threats in there. One of them included an attack on the palace yesterday including framing you for it. He also had an idea about possibly attracting a cruise line since his duchy is near water. I just pointed it out to Constantine luckily he called the man from the PGA. They were about to ban Cordonia due to Neville's demands. This is how I'd like you to start helping Cordonia. Madeleine, you could actually take the good ideas from the garbage proposals and make them happen. There are so many projects that need to get done and a large number of them could be done at no cost. Sadly thanks to the noble pitching it in a way that the board ignores it only hurts the Cordonian people."

Madeleine was at a loss for words and at that moment she didn't know what to do. This was essentially what she had always wanted. It would be a second chance but under their terms. She decided she had to know so she asked, "What would the terms be?" Liam spoke, "You would be monitored at all times. You'd have no privacy and have guards assigned to you. You will start off with these proposals and when you're close to finishing them we will decide what you'll be working on next. Once I am sure you aren't going to try anything like this again I will consider allowing a little freedom."

Madeleine nodded and was sure this was the best offer she was going to get. "I'll take it," Madeleine said with a grin. Riley gets up saying, "Doctor you are free to go. Liam will be sure you are paid." She turns to Liam saying, "We will have to stop by Neville's room to formally charge him before we can leave. Madeleine, you will come with us. I am sure Bastien can find a guard and a room for you." As soon as the doctor was out of hearing range Madeleine whispers, "You do know that doctor will likely go to the press with what she heard." Riley just smiled whispering back, "I hoped she would."

The three of them entered Neville's holding cell Madeleine sat between Liam and Riley. "I have some details that need to be cleared up and then a guard will show you to a cell to await trial," Riley said. Riley then added, "The last statement you gave me said you were here on official council business. Now Council members aren't allowed to be with suspects alone or engage in sex with them. Did you know you were violating the laws?" Neville growled yelling, "I was mistaken." Riley pushed a form for him to fill out over to him. After taking a quick glance at what Neville had put down she pushed it to Liam. "You seem to be having a lot of difficulty remembering Neville. When we started you had told me you hadn't seen Madeleine that you were with Rashad all night. Then when I could prove you had seen her was when you admitted to being here. Now you want me to believe you and she was in a secret courtship. Not even I would believe that I happen to know Madeleine prefers women."

Neville sat there with his mouth hanging open not sure of what to say. Riley sighed dramatically slowly getting up. She looked at him disappointed saying, "If you're just going to keep lying. I can't help you, Neville. I think it's time we leave and you go enjoy your new home for the next few weeks." Neville panicked he couldn't have this go to the council all his testimonies would make anything he said invalid. "What are you offering," Neville asked hesitantly. Liam who had just finished reading the statements Neville had made looked at the man hard. Liam said, "I want you to admit to what you did to Madeleine. You will be punished for that and removed from the council. Of course, that would mean your father would have to declare a new heir."

Neville paled he was going to lose everything he had ever wanted. It was better than being dead and perhaps he could find a way back to being the heir and on the council. He'd figure out a way to beat the system. Liam saw the look in his eyes so he said, "This is permanent and don't agree if you truly are innocent. I don't want you confessing to something you didn't do. This will go on your record for life Neville." Neville swallowed hard saying, "I did it. I'll plead guilty." Neville got handed another document where he confessed to everything and admitted to his guilt. Liam sighed saying, "Sentencing for how long you will serve will be in a few days. I will also be demanding you get counseling Neville. There are way too many willing women in Cordonia to resort to rape."

They left Neville's holding cell letting the guard take him to the prison. Madeleine was taken to her room and locked inside with a couple of guards. During the week another press conference from Cormery Isle had been made. The PGA had agreed to sponsor the course utilizing the zoo as a distinct feature. Several conservation companies that worked with the PGA helped the zoo be restored and improved. Neville was sentenced to five years with mandated counseling.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 21

Three months had passed and Penelope was anxiously awaiting the arrival of King Liam and Queen Riley. She had watched the small wedding and coronation ceremony that had been held on the place lawn. She and her poodles had gone in person but it had been televised to all of Cordonia. She finally heard the car pull up. She was so excited about the Noble polo match that was to take place. Other nobles had already arrived at their home but, Riley was the one she was looking forward to. Liam had gotten out first holding his hand out to Riley as he helped her out of the car. Riley smiled at Penelope bringing her in for a hug saying, "It's so good to see you again."

Penelope grinned responding, "It's good to see you too. We're glad your here to help with the fundraising." Riley nodded adding, "We're glad to help make Cordonia better. Oh, did the Cruiseline director come by and speak to you?" Penelope nodded excitedly, "He's been talking with my parents they seem really excited about it." "Love," Liam said to gain Riley's attention. Once he had it he added, "I'm going to go encourage Landon and Emmeline to agree with the cruise line." He kissed her cheek and made his way over to the couple.

Penelope smiled saying, "You two are the cutest couple. I wish I had your confidence. The other noble ladies make it hard to have Ezekiel all by myself. How do you handle all the women fawning all over your man?" Riley chuckles replying, "I usually have to figure out how to make what I want to do court appropriately. I am used to America where you can stake a claim on your man any way you want. Regina has been really helpful with giving me ways to combat the ladies wanting to warm his bed. Too bad for them his bed is mine too." Penelope's eyes widened in surprise most couples had their own rooms. Riley giggled before saying, "I am hoping to create a trend among nobles. Sharing a bedroom is nice and at the palace, we have a whole suite set up. It's designed so we can work from it if needed."

Penelope frowned saying, " I am not sure I can flirt I'm too shy. Although I do like your idea of sharing a bedroom once we're married." Riley responded, "I don't like Cordonia noble flirting techniques. So Liam and I talked about it and came up with a way for me to let him know without speaking to each other. So anytime a lady is too friendly I walk over to him take his arm and ask him what they are talking about." Penelope smiles nodding her head She kind of liked Riley's solution. Riley squeezed her hand saying, "The most important thing is to talk to him and tell him how you feel. I am you two can find a way even if it means sending Merlin or Morgana over to him." Penelope's smile grew, even more, she hadn't thought of using her poodles.

Riley nudged Penelope saying, "I'll help you this time" leading her to Ezekiel. Riley smiled as they arrived at the group saying, "It's good to see you again Duke Ezekiel." He smiles at them saying, "It's good to see you too Queen Riley. I am thrilled about this cruise line deal is it coming to Castelsarreillan?" Riley smiled saying, "I have encouraged the cruise line to visit all the coastal duchy's. I have also contacted the nobles in charge of them encouraging them to make a deal with the cruise line. It will bring lots of tourism into Cordonia even if they only agree to a port stop. That is where the passengers return to the boat at the end of the day."

Ezekiel looked confused as he asked, "Is there another option?" Riley nodded saying, "They could be a destination stop where the entire ship stays for three to seven days depending on the cruise. The passengers would then stay at local hotels or inn. At the end of the stay, they'd return to the ship to return home. The cruise director wants to get a few duchies in on a noble cruise where guests will get to experience the life of a noble for the cruise. I know he's talking to Duchess Olivia about a winter getaway for snow lovers. I can't wait to see Cordonia bloom with revenue from the tourists."

Riley turned her attention to the ladies saying, "Lady Clare and Lady Bella so nice to see you both here. Will you ladies be joining the king and me for the fundraiser?" Clare replied, "No we'll be watching from the stands. This way we can both get a good laugh in when you fail." Riley kept her polite smile in place replying, "Well then I am sorry but I will have to disappoint you both. I plan on being victorious on the polo field. Now if you will excuse me." Riley turned and left she felt bad for Penelope but one more moment with those two and she was bound to make the worst kind of headlines. She really didn't like those two but there wasn't really anything she could do about them. She doubted those two wouldn't want an open marriage so marrying them off wouldn't solve anything.

Riley finally joined Liam and Landon asking, "How are things going?" Landon smiled saying, "I am hopeful this will bring in the funding we need. Once we have fixed the damage the cruise line is willing to pay for the cruise ship dock. I love this idea how did you think of it?" Riley replied, "It was actually Neville's idea that and the PGA golf course. I just wish he had asked for help with the proposal." Landon nodded saying, "Sadly asking for help is often seen as a sign of weakness. A weakness that can be exploited by someone else. That often leads to not asking for help when it's needed." Liam nodded in agreement as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Liam said, "That is something we both hope to change. We all need to work together to present a united front for Cordonia. The more united we are as a people the stronger we will be."

Liam and Riley spent the evening socializing before heading to bed. The next day they put on the best show they could. People were cheering in the stands. Thankfully they had earned more than enough money to do the needed repairs to the duchy. Riley had talked Penelope into coming to Kiara's which was their next stop. For the art show displaying the work of the local artists in Cordonia


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 22

Riley fell asleep on the way to Castelsarreillan. It wasn't the first time she had fallen asleep in the car or on the train. Liam looked at her with concern in his eyes. He was worried Riley had never fallen asleep when they were traveling up until recently. He wondered if all the traveling and work as a Monark was catching up to her. Perhaps, when they returned home he could schedule them a day off together. He knew he'd enjoy having a full day to spend with her.

Bastine broke the silence saying," Sir you should worry so much. Just think all she's been through in a short amount of time. First, she moves to another country and I am sure her diet changed once she got here. The social season isn't easy when you're used to it. Then the pressure to always come out first since being a commoner wasn't a benefit for her. Second, the engagement tour where she traveled all over the globe crossing international datelines. I doubt she has ever traveled so much in her lifetime. Plus she was actively trying to get to the bottom of her scandal on top of everything else. Then when we return to Cordonia she's shot and has to take on the role of the queen quickly."

Mara chimes in saying, "Don't forget the obstetrician visit. Where she told Riley to drink more water and gave you a letter for the kitchen staff for her new dietary needs until she becomes pregnant. So the meals for your wife have changed yet again. Plus, she's drinking way more water. Sure it's fruit infused water since she can't stand the taste of plain water. Then we all got the Cordonian flu shot about a week ago. She warned you she'd likely get the flu from it. The doctor even said it was possible for her to get a mild case of the flu from the shot."

Liam nodded taking everything his guards had said. He trusted Bastien and he knew everything that was said was true. Liam looked back down at Riley his fingers gently moving through her hair. He spoke softly, "I just worry you know what happened to my Mother. I'm not my Father if something happens to her. I don't think I can continue without her. I am already working on finding a way to name Drake my successor should the queen and I die without an heir."

Bastien sat forward in his seat saying, "Sir pick a drink please." Liam looked confused but picked a bottle of scotch. Bastien poured a little in a glass. He then takes a box out of his coat inside pocket. He puts a strip in the glass and waits a moment. He then removes the strip in moments it turns blue. Bastien smiles saying, "It appears there is alcohol in your drink sir." Liam asks, "When did you get that and what does it test for?" Bastien smiled replying, "It was your Queens idea. It's a basic test that will tell me if the foods been tampered with. This is for travel only we have a different method at the palace. It's a part of the new security measures in place. She wanted a safe home for your family sir."

He smiled down on Riley he didn't know what he'd do without her. He reached into his pocket and brought out a bag of cookies. He smiled at Bastien saying, "Can you test these a servent gave them to me for a snack. I didn't want to be rude so I took them." Bastien took the bag saying, "Always give this kind of stuff to me or Mara. If Riley had found these she may have believed they had already been tested and eaten them." Bastien took the kit out again and a small bottle. He opened the bag taking out a cookie placing it on the bar. He placed the strip on the cookie and then took the bottle using dropping a drop of liquid onto the cookie. Then he waited soon the strip turned red and slowly turned to black. Bastien looked at Liam saying, "this has drugs in it. Possibly a lethal dose but definitely an overdose." Mara handed Bastien a second kit and Bastien repeated the process. The strip remained white Bastien let out a breath of relief saying, "There is no poison in these. I will have to check for medical drugs."

Bastien opened the bar cabinet bringing out a large case. Once the case was open Liam could see it was a testing kit. Bastien smiled saying, "This is the travel version it won't be as accurate as the one at home. But, it will give me an idea of what drug is in those cookies. This test took longer and Liam waited impatiently he hated how careless he had been with his wife's safety. Bastien paled at the first test results moving on to conduct a second test causing Liam to sit on the edge of his seat. Once the second test was complete Bastien took out his phone calling the duchy they just left. "It's Bastien we have contaminated chocolate chip cookies from your duchy. Make sure they are tossed out unless someone has eaten them. Take anyone who has eaten them to the hospital as a precaution."

He hung up the phone turning to the king. Seeing the regret and concern on his face Bastien knew he didn't need to lecture the young man. Bastien said, "It's laced with birth control medication. Enough to make anyone eating these sick. But, for a possibly pregnant woman, it would lead to termination of the pregnancy. Someone just tried to kill your possible heir." Unshed tears were in Liam's eyes as Liam's hand made its way down to Riley's stomach. He rested his hand where his child would be once she conceived.

Mara spoke up saying, "It could be someone trying to have you see the Queen as unable to have your child. Perhaps wanting to be a surrogate or a mistress to have your children with. Thinking that if you were willing to have both a wife and Queen once you'd consider it again. Is there anyone at court who could think you're interested in them sir?" "I.. I have no idea," Liam managed to get out over the lump forming in his throat. Bastien spoke up saying, "His majesty has been careful not to send mixed messages to the ladies. Perhaps this lady just has a thing for the king. This could also be a power play too. One to gain your favor and perhaps an alliance."

Liam wanted to punch something there was no way he was making an alliance for a blood-related child he'd adopt one first. Plus, there was no way he'd give up Riley or marry another woman. He couldn't do that to the love of his life. The wedding band on his finger meant a great deal to him. While he had no issue with the typical Cordonian marriage he didn't want to be a part of it. His marriage was traditional it was even in the vows he took for all of Cordonia to see. Thankfully he had time to calm down before they arrived at Castelsarreillan.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 23

Riley woke up just as they were about to arrive at Kiara's home. However, the atmosphere in the car was tense. Blinking a few times to make sure her eyes weren't still hazy with sleep before looking around the car again. "Um...What's going on," She asked. Bastien answered, "The king was given cookies for a snack on the journey. They have tested positive for an overdose of birth control" "Have you called Madeleine," Riley asked. When they all looked at her like she was crazy she pulled out her phone. She dialed Madeleine and placed the call on speaker. "What do you want," came Madeleine's answer. Riley replied, "We have cookies laced with an overdose of birth control medication. The husband harpies were in attendance and the king was the recipient."

Madeleine replied, "Liam can you tell me who gave you the cookies." Liam looked sheepishly saying, "I don't know. There was a knock at my door. I said give me a moment. When I opened the door nothing was there but a bag that said snacks for the trip. I checked the hallway but saw no one in either direction. No one seemed to know about the delivery so I hide them so they could be disposed of later." Madeleine was quiet for a moment before saying, "Constantine really was lax in your royal education. No matter no one ate them I will assume. I doubt it was the husband harpies they prefer sex and blackmail over trying to get pregnant. Although since we are talking about the king one might make an exception to that rule."

Riley asked, "Could Justin be behind this or do you think there is a social-climbing lady I need to watch out for." Madeleine sighed before replying, "Justin is a possibility. However, you are queen and there is bound to be at least one lady wanting to replace you. The power gained by being queen is very tempting and not all will have good intentions. The other possibility is that they wish to be the mother of the future ruler. They could also be trying to prevent Liam from having any heir leaving the crown open to the next in line." Riley thought for a moment before asking, "What if we announced Leo's twins as next in line until we have a child."

Madeleine replied, "I am sure Leo would agree as long as it's only temporary. The royal council may not since he did abdicate his heirs wouldn't be in line for the crown. The next in line is Olivia I am sure she'd support you two appointing Leo's kids. You could even name her as their guardian to act on their behalf until they are old enough to rule. It is an idea to consider however, I believe it would be better to flush this person out and use them as an example of what happens when you commit treason." Liam nodded his head before saying, "As much as I like your idea love. I'd rather have this person captured and punished. What do you recommend we do Madeleine." Madeleine replied, "Get some cookies and give them the illusion of a win. They will either gloat to the queen or come on to you Liam."

A smile grew on Liam's face now he could have her checked by a doctor again. He responded, "I think an illusion of a win is a good way to go. You could eat a cookie that isn't tainted. Then get sick we can call a doctor to check on you. I can act upset by what the doctor said. The rumors would start flying and whoever is behind this would be to see you or me within a few days." Riley rolled her eyes saying, "You just want an excuse to make me see the doctor yet again. I am perfectly fine Liam. I don't need to see a doctor every week just because I fall asleep during a car ride. Liam, I get it that your worried but all necessary precautions have been taken. Let's just hope you don't drive me insane during my pregnancy or I may be guilty of treason!" Riley hoped that no one caught onto her slip up. She wasn't planning on telling Liam until they arrived at her ultrasound appointment. The king was an impossible man to surprise and she was glad that she had managed to keep this a surprise so far. Hopefully, this doctor would be like the last and not check for pregnancy.

Bastien spoke up saying, "I agree with Madeleine and think playing into their hand is the best way to go. With no information on the suspect, the only way we will uncover anything is if they believe they were successful. Then when a pregnancy is announced all can be revealed at that time. I think any pregnancy should be kept quiet until the queen starts to show. At that point, the public would be suspecting it anyway" Riley wanted to roll her eyes she doubted Justin would fall for such a ruse and she didn't believe it was the harpies of the court. They liked their bodies too much to risk pregnancy. Riley sighed saying, "As long as it doesn't interfere with the event. I will go along with whatever you decide Liam. We can't lose out on opening Cordonia's artist to the international market." Liam nodded in agreement they couldn't risk closing that door after working so hard to get noticed.

Madeleine says, "The simplest option is to ensure the media catches Riley eating a cookie. Then later she will fake getting sick not too sick mind you. This way you can still attend the even but leave right after to return home. Hopefully however is plotting will make it obvious before your trip home. If it happens after you return to the palace that would indicate that Justin is behind it." Riley agreed and steeled herself to put on a good performance. She looked to Liam saying, "Someone will need to discretely stop at a bakery to get some cookies." Madeleine's voice entered the vehicle adding," I will keep my ears open on the current gossip. If I hear something I will call otherwise I have more important things to do. Toodles!" "Um.. is Madeleine alright," Liam asked concern lacing his words. Riley laughed at his reply saying, "She's been making great progress in therapy. Plus, she gets credit for her work and chooses most of her assignments. She's actually happy and helping Cordonia. Plus, I gave her the title assistant queen." Liam only nodded he was sure Madeleine did deserve some kind of recognition after all his father had put her through.

One of the security team stopped at a bakery to pick up the cookies. Then a pitstop to get the cookies into the vehicle with the king and queen. Finally, they arrived at Kiara's home. A cookie in her hand as they exited the vehicle already partially eaten by Liam. Riley took a bite for the camera's as they made their way to the estate. Riley had managed to sneak the rest of the cookie to Mara just in time to greet Hakim and Joelle at the front entrance


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 23 part 2

Hakim smiles shaking the king's hand first and then the queens. Soon they were mingling among the rest of the guests. Riley sitting occasionally to rest fatigue hitting her hard. Every time she caught Liam looking at her concern was etched across his face. Riley sighed she was going to have to tell him now she just couldn't risk him making himself sick with worry. She didn't want to see gray hair on her kings head or even worse, an ulcer. At dinner, she picked at her food. Riley had lost her appetite by some of the smells. She took small bites here and there because she knew she had to eat. However, she didn't want her food to come back up. She'd pause every time she was hit with nausea to wait for it to pass.

"Love are you alright," Liam asked concern lacing his tone yet again. Riley let out a deep breath before replying, "I think I just need some fresh air. Do you want to join me?" Liam nodded getting up from the table and taking her hand in his. He escorted her out of the home and into the gardens. Soon they found an artists paradise Riley loved the pond with the koi fish and the flowers were beautiful. She sat down on a seat Liam joined her "Love," he questioned. Riley placed a finger to his lips. She sighed saying, "You are impossible to surprise my king." Keep her finger on his mouth she continued, "I had wanted to wait until our date scheduled after we return to the palace." She watched his eyes light up as a smile crept to his lips. With her finger still in place, she added, " I had planned to wait until then but your concern has me worried for your health. So, I will tell you now to relieve your fears of the worse. I'm pregnant Liam." He hand dropped from his mouth. She smiled at the shocked look on his face.

His surprise quickly changed into a hopeful look. "Are you sure Riley," he asked. Riley giggled before asking, "What are the symptoms of pregnancy the doctor told you, Liam?" When he nodded she added, "Every symptom you have been concerned about is a symptom of early pregnancy. Just to be sure I had the doctor check. Our date at him marks 12 weeks we will be going together for a sonogram. It will be our first look at our baby." Liam's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He grabbed Riley pulling her up off the bench. He then picked her up and swung her around before saying, "You have no idea how happy you have made me Riley." Liam finally set her down Riley tightly gripping onto him trying desperately not to throw up, on him. As soon as her stomach settled she glared at him saying, "Your lucky I didn't throw up on you." She held onto him tightly as she waited for the world to stop spinning.

Liam brought her back to the bench saying, "I'm sorry love. I am just over the moon with happiness. You have no idea how happy I am right now. I hadn't expected this to happen so soon. Now that it has I can't wait for our baby to come." Riley leaned into him as his arm went around her waist his hand resting on her stomach. Liam pulled her onto his lap as her hand rest on his. He buried his face in her hair to hide his tears of sheer joy. They sat together in silence for a long while. Riley allowing the news to sink into her husband. She finally broke the silence saying, "We need to return I am sure we are missed. We can make a brief appearance and say goodnight. You can say I am not feeling well." Liam nodded he felt relieved that there was indeed nothing wrong with his wife.

It didn't take long for them to return to the home. Then they quickly made their rounds before heading to their assigned room for the night. Liam had lifted Riley bridal style carrying her all the way to the bed before setting her down gently. Riley removed her dress as Liam removed his coat. He quickly joined Riley on the bed. He placed kisses on her stomach as his hand caressed the area. "Daddy loves you and your Mommy," he murmured into her stomach. Riley just shook her head acknowledging that it was going to be a long pregnancy. Eventually, Liam moved from her stomach to her face peppering it with kisses. "God I love you," he murmured. "I love you too," she replied. Liam smiled at his wife running his hand over her curves. Riley unbuttoned his shirt and ran her fingers across his chest. Liam groaned pressing his lips into hers in a passionate kiss. He slowly helped Riley remove his shirt. He then removed her bra as he kissed the newly revealed flesh.

Riley's hands moved south undoing Liam's belt palming his growing bulge through his pants. Liam quickly started shedding his clothes and Riley's too. Liam took in the sight of his wife he didn't know how but she seemed to be more breathtaking every time he saw her bare. His hand drifted down to her breast caressing it as he kissed her. One of her hands was in his hair while the other was running up and down her back. Riley moved her hand pushing him back onto the mattress. She quickly straddled his waist kissing him passionately while she ground her hips into his. Liam's breath hitch before he said, "Love, please ... I need you desperately."

Riley shifted her hips impaling herself on him. They both gasped Liam's hands gripped her waist as she slowly started moving up and down. Riley kissed Liam's neck and lips as she increased the pace. Liam's hips met hers but soon it wasn't enough for him. He rolled her beneath him as she wrapped her legs around his middle. Liam shifted to the spot he knew would have Riley reaching her peak. Riley moaned as her hips worked with his. Soon he was hitting the right spot inside of her she uttered, "Right there Liam. Don't stop please." Liam smirks as he thrusts harder hitting the same place over and over again.

Riley grabs on to his shoulders as her body shakes soon she's seeing stars and calling out Liam's name. Riley's body grips Liam tight causing him t release into her shouting, "damn Riley." He quickly rolls them back over holding onto her as they relish in the afterglow of lovemaking. Once Liam slips out of her he lets her lay next to him in bed and soon they have drifted to sleep. He wakes up the next morning and pulls the covers off to look at his wife. Riley was peacefully sleeping on her back and as his eyes made there way down her body. He noticed a small swell in her lower stomach down near her pubic hair. He smiled placing his hand there before leaning in to kiss his growing child.

He started getting ready for the day ahead when he saw a text on Riley's phone from Madeleine. He read the contents finding it went into detail about what the overdose of birth control would have done to Riley. He instantly came to the conclusion that someone wanted to make her look like an unfit queen. He wasn't going to stand for it. They'd find the culprit hopefully it was Justin like Madeleine suspected rather than a noble lady at court. He wanted nothing more than to flush the culprit out before revealing the new of the impending heir. He felt Riley's hand in his hair causing him to turn his head towards her. "We should get ready my love. As much as I'd hate to say goodbye to our child."

Riley nodded and got dressed. No sooner had they made there way downstairs they were hit with a crisis. The art exhibit had been flooded. Riley worked with her friends quickly to get as much water removed as possible. They also spread the word of the newest addition to the art show. This made the event a huge success and soon they were on their way home to the palace.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 24

The days seemed to slowly creep by. He had no idea how many times he had looked at the calendar to see if it was the appointment day. He had insisted that she keep a short workday or take a nap mid-day to combat her fatigue. The only formal meal they were attending was dinner. Breakfast was held in their suite and Lunch was in their joined offices. When Madeleine was doing well she joined them for dinner with her therapist.

Liam lay there wide awake in the early hours of the morning. He had a difficult time sleeping last night as today was finally appointment day. He watched as Riley slept not wanting to wake her knowing that she needed the rest. His arm was over her hip with his hand resting on her lower stomach. They both were on their side with her curled into him. His morning wood nestled into her behind. It was hard to be patient especially when every minute felt like an hour. He was tempted to make love to her but at the same time, he didn't want to wake her.

Riley sighed as she murmured, "You're being a gentleman again Liam. What happened to waking your wife up with your desire for her?" Liam almost chuckled he had been sure that she was asleep. "Sorry love I know how important rest is for you. Not that I don't want to make love to you," Liam replied. "How about we kill two birds with one stone. We can make love in the shower as we get ready for the day," Riley asked. Liam chuckled replying, "Great minds think alike."

He watched as Riley got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Her hips moving suggestively as she walked across the room. Liam got up shortly after her following right behind her enjoying the enticing view. Riley had turned the shower on setting the water temperature. Liam had made it just in time to grab her hips while she was bent over and grind into her. Riley smiled at Liam as they both entered the water together. Liam pushed her up against the tile wall kissing her passionately. Riley returned the kiss with equal passion. Liam's hands moved over her wet skin stopping to caress her breasts. Her leg wrapped around his waist as her hips bucked against him. Liam put his hand under her ass as she hooked her second leg around his waist. It only took him a moment to slide inside of her groaning at the feel of their joined bodies. Riley moaned as their hips joined and their bodies moved as one. She kissed Liam passionately on the lips before moving to his jawline and down his throat to his shoulders. "I'm close," she whispered before claiming his lips in a heated kiss. Liam thrust harder and faster he was nearing his finish as well. "Cum for me love," he said not knowing how much longer he could last. Riley came moments later calling his name. Her body spasmed tightly around his causing his own release. He called her name as he unloaded into her body.

As soon as Liam was sure it was ok to move he went about the task of washing himself. Riley joined him washing herself both exiting the shower at the same time. They got dressed and by the time they exited the bathroom breakfast was waiting for them on the balcony. There they not only find food but Bastien and Mara. Riley sat down to eat her lite meal as Liam sat to eat his. The ring tone Hail to the chief filled the room. Riley took out her phone placing it on the table on speak asking, "What's up Madeleine?" "You gave her hail to the chief as a ring tone," Liam questioned. Riley nodded saying, "I couldn't give her hail to the king or queen now could I?"

Madeleine said, "I have important news you two can squabble and make up later after I am done. We have had a media hit Kiara has contacted media claiming your killing any and all heirs you conceive with your poor health. She doesn't think your fit to be queen and that you're hindering the king. She doesn't care if you are his wife but thinks the pressures of being queen are too hard on you. It continues on with all the reasons your unfit and how your unnecessarily spending the crown's money. Adding that a native Cordonia citizen would be a better queen as they'd know the countries needs better."

Riley frowned asking, "You know her best Madeleine do you think she's in this alone or is being pushed by Justin?" Madeleine replied, "Justin is manipulative he may have her thinking that doing this will help Cordonia while the only one it helps is Justin. I don't think Kiara is that power-hungry to do this on her own." Liam frowned saying, "I was about to offer her a position as an official royal translator. While I know many languages I don't know all of them well. I'd like to have someone who speaks the language fluently with me. I want to have an edge in meetings as they won't expect an interpreter to be with me."

Madeleine replied, "Offering her the position might be a good thing. She could be caught on camera or audio plotting. On the bright side, I was able to talk the media into removing some of what she said from the article. You both will need to address the story and the concerns of the Cordonia people. Now I am going back to my me time." Riley giggled as she ended the call "I'm glad she's happy and recovering. You wouldn't believe what your dad did to her while she was engaged to Leo. He insisted everything was her fault and she was the reason Leo was never home."

Liam squeezed Riley's hand as much as he wanted to punish his Father. He felt he was being punished enough with his terminal cancer. "I am glad too she deserves the respect she never got. I just hope she keeps improving I really didn't like the Madeleine I met during the social season." Riley nodded her head in agreement before adding, "Should we go to the appointment first and respond second?" Liam responded, "We will deal with the press after the appointment."

Riley nodded at Liam as they finished eating. Mara and Bastien ushering them out of the Royal suite heading to the royal convoy. Once inside they made their way to the back entrance of the doctor's office. They were shown to a room to wait for the doctor. Soon the doctor joined them in the room saying, "Welcome your Majesty's I'm doctor Amber Smithe I will be your doctor throughout the pregnancy. Now, the Queen is young and healthy bearing any complications I see no reason why she can't deliver at the palace if you so choose. First, let's get a peek at our future ruler. Then I can answer any questions you have."

Riley got on the table and lifted her shirt. Doctor Smithe lowered Riley's pants some before putting some warm gel on the area. She placed a wand on her stomach and moved it around for a while. Soon the small room was filled with a woosh woosh woosh sound. Liam squeezed Riley's hand at the sound. Doctor Smithe moved so both could see the monitor. Liam gasped he had no words for what he was feeling in that moment. He watched as the doctor got measurements and printed out something. Soon she handed him a copy. He looked down at his hand and in it was a photo of what was on the screen. Riley smiled saying, "It's the first baby photo." Liam nodded adding, "I can't express how happy you have made me Riley. You and our child are my whole world."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 25

Liam was on cloud nine even though they still had to deal with the annoying press. The sooner they dealt with the press the sooner he could spend time with his wife and their little secrete. Soon they arrived at the palace he got out of the car first. Then he helped his wife out of the car. He took her hand kissing it as she mumbled "Flirt" causing a soft smile on his face. He led her over to the podium already set up so that they could address the press and the people of Cordonia.

Liam stepped up to the microphone holding his hand up to get the gathered crowd to quiet down. Once it had quieted down he started speaking, "What is in that paper is all untrue. The queen is fine if anyone is to blame for waisting the crowns funds it is me. Despite the new security measures in place, I have been concerned about my wife. As you all know my mother was poisoned while in the palace. I have feared that she was being poisoned and despite reassurances by her and doctors I couldn't stop worrying. I have come to the conclusion that I need to end my fears so from now on all food will be tested before we eat. The life of a noble is never easy. Now there is nothing wrong with the queen. She has been at my side helping me work. My parents will be returning soon from their trip around Cordonia. I will be encouraging them to go abroad to promote Cordonia around the country while enjoying themselves. They have served our country for a long time and it's time for them to enjoy what time they have left."

Liam could hear talking amongst the crowd as well as questions being thrown in his direction. He held up his hand again silencing the masses. He again spoke, "It's publications like this with anonymous sources and extreme reactions from the Cordonian public and press that fuel my concerns for my family. As king, I have to produce an heir I have always known this. But, let's be honest here whom among you would want to do so if you were in my place. The queen works harder then I do and just because she doesn't work as long as I do someone has chosen to attack her suitability as queen. It was our queen who suggested the tour my parents are on and the commoner council. We have already benefited from this council and have discovered some issues with education and our farms. Riley has been working hard on a farm to table program as well as a farmers market. The farmers market to be held three times a year to start with. Once in Spring, Summer, and Fall. We hope that it will be popular enough to boost to a monthly basis. We rely on other counties way too much for our food. We as a country need to purchase food grown at home before overseas."

Liam takes a deep breath before adding, "We can't have our farms failing as much as they are now. Most farm families are uneducated simply because they can't afford to send their kids to school. Riley with the help of others has created a program for homeschooling the children raised on farms. For now, the commoner council is offering to teach both the children and adults. The royal council and I are considering aiding the farms to ensure they have enough product to sell to the stores. Once they are stable the crown will stop providing aide and we as a country will be one step closer to being able to feed ourselves. In return for the aide, these farms will be supplying the palace kitchen. Once the aide is no longer needed the palace will be purchasing food from Cordonian farmers first and foremost."

With a chorus of cheers, Liam stepped away from the mike. He took Riley's hand and headed into the palace. Liam was angry, one comment from one person and the whole Country was suddenly at his doorstep demanding answers. There wasn't even anything backing up the claims given to the paper nor a discussion with them for their side of the story before going to print. He was seriously reconsidering Riley's press initiative where they didn't publish without authorization for the crown. If the crown didn't authorize the publication they gave them a new story that would sell papers. It had been working well until this new attack with the attempted prevention of an heir to the throne. Liam looked at Riley saying, "I don't like this I know we let this go to print but, there has to be a better way."

Riley frowned replying, "I can't think of a better way to draw the accuser out into the open. Kiara will never admit this to our face and she will deny it to her parents. She can easily claim it was a female pretending to be her and then she will get sneakier. We need her to continue to be bold and not become cautious. Otherwise, we won't get the evidence we need to arrest her. We can continue to think of a better way to go about this."

Liam nodded sighing he couldn't think of anything either. His current restrictions on the right of succession that was passed would help a lot. However, there were still many ways to take the throne. One was getting the public to demand they be removed leaving Riley in a weak position. He had a clause that secured her position once she delivered an heir to the throne. Something only the royal council knew and wasn't supposed to share. Someone was leaking the information for someone to be trying to keep her from producing that heir. Riley looked at Liam not liking how tense he was at that moment. She gripped his hand and tugged at him.

He silently followed his wife into their bedroom. He arched his eyebrow at her not that he minded he'd love to make love to her again. However, she moved him to where a decorative rug hung and pulled it back revealing a door. He slowly entered the room behind Riley unsure of when the room got there. He looks around the room finding furniture and boxes. Riley smiles saying, "With a little help I found all of your baby things. I thought we could use some of this or all for our nursery." Liam smiled as he took in the room moving over to his old cradle. His fingers touching the wood a moment before gently pushing.

Liam looks to Riley saying, "I don't know what to say, love. I am so touched. I love the idea we can go through this together and decide what should go back into storage." Riley nodded she really hadn't wanted to buy all new things for the nursery if it wasn't needed. Liam pulled her into him wrapping his arms around her. He smiles down to her saying, "Every time I think I couldn't love you more. You go and prove me wrong." Liam vowed right then that his wife and child were the most important things in his life. Nothing else mattered and he'd die protecting both.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 26

One in a half months after the former King and Queen returned they left again. They were going on an around the world tour some of which was on a cruise line. Riley was starting to show a little more but it was still easy to hide with clothing. The attempts to prevent her from becoming pregnant hadn't stopped. His family and their close friends now know of the pregnancy. Mara and Bastien also knew but everyone deemed a possible threat to the heir was left out of the loop. Liam realized the soon he'd have to announce it. It was getting harder and harder to hide the pregnancy. He had hoped to find proof and have the attacker behind bars before the announcement but it seemed they had run out of time.

Liam hated having Kiara in the palace she was constantly flirting with every male member of the household. The staff had told him that she was trying to uncover gossip and secretes that the staff knew about the king and Queen. This wasn't an unusual method of obtaining information but that didn't mean he had to like it. He got ready for their morning ritual letting the server in with the morning tray he grabbed a coffee just as Riley entered his office. She turned on the small wall TV as she grabbed an orange juice. Riley sat at the small table and waited for Liam to join her when there was a knock at the door.

Liam ran his hand through his hair before opening the door. Of course, Kiara was at the door. All he had wanted was a quiet moment with his wife to discuss the needed press meeting. Liam instantly put on his kingly demeanor wishing he could just slam the door in her face. He steps aside saying, "Lady Kiara why don't you join us for the morning news. We're watching CNGN." Kiara grabbed a coffee from the cart near the door before taking a seat near Riley. Kiara asked, "Why that channel it's full of gossip." Liam replies, "We are aware of the gossip on that station but what better way to know our people. The Cordonian News and Gossip Network will let us see the full picture of our country. Not all gossip is untrue and we'd like to get a handle on the false ones as quickly as possible."

Liam turned on the TV before taking a seat next to his wife. The announcer on the TV said, "Welcome Cordonia to CNGN your source for all that is happening in Cordonia. We will start off our program with the gossip that is floating around in Cordonia. Here to bring you the latest and best gossip around is our own Helen." The camera pans to a table set where a woman sits with a teacup in front of her. Helen says, "Thank you Tristin. We still have baby watch going on and the consensus is that the queen now is wearing baggier clothing. The current rumor is that she could be pregnant however, there is still some who believe she's not due to the recent birth control scandal. Those who believe she's preventing pregnancy think she's just getting fat."

Helen takes a sip of her tea saying, "It seems as if Madeleine's duchy may want their Countess back once she's ready to return. Also, it seems that every woman in Cordonia is wanting a nobleman of Cordonia calendar with them all topless. Rumor has it that the next to get married is Penelope. It will be great to see the new King perform his first wedding. The last gossip I have is that Justin the fugitive is really Anton Severus leader of the Sons of Earth. Back to you Tristan."

Riley's head snaps to Bastien who nods and leaves Mara enters moments later. Tristan smiles saying, "Thank you, Helen, now on to the news. The farm to table program with the farmers market had been met with great success. It has lead to the queen's new literacy program. The goal is for all Cordonian's to be able to read and write. Now I could go on forever about our new queen and the work she's done. However, there is a special program that will air from when I sent a day with the queen. So after our weather, we will be showing footage 2 hours each day this week. Now to John and Erin our weather team."

The camera shifts from Tristan to the Weather team. John smiled saying, "Thanks Tristan Erin will be pointing out the weather while I read the report. Erin will add anything I forget." The screen splits as Erin points to a map of Cordonia. John says, "Today will be sunny with a chance of showers late afternoon. We expect to reach 85 degrees with a cool sea breeze today." Erin takes over adding, "We are watching a sea storm that has started to swirl. Hopefully, it won't turn into a hurricane we will continue to watch the storm as it progresses. Now would be a good time to collect emergency supplies if you don't have them already. It's always good to be prepared. Back to you John."

The camera moves back to John still in split-screen a list of items appears next to John. He smiles saying, " Next to me you will see a list of items you should have available. If you can't manage that a backpack filled with things you need to survive like your medication, a change of clothes, some food, and water. This would do in a pinch until help reached you. Back to you Tristan." The camera finally returns to Tristan. Tristan smiles at the camera as he says, "That's all today be sure to watch the special program a day in the life of the queen. We will see you again tonight for the evening news."

Kiara who had been silent now looks at Riley asking, "You don't believe for one moment that simple-minded Justin. The inadequate press secretary the Beaumonts hired is actually the leader of the Sons of Earth?" Riley shrugs before replying, "It doesn't hurt to check into it. The worse that will happen will be we will find out it's not true. However, if it is true we should know so that we can plan a strategy for dealing with him." Liam chimed in, "If Justin is truly Anton then he isn't here alone. He has supporters here I will need more men on finding him and those that support him."

Bastien soon returned to the office with a concerned look on his face. Riley stood up knowing Liam wanted to talk with Bastien privately. She smiled at Kiara saying, "We should visit Madeleine it would be good for her to see you. I'm sure she'd like to apologize." Kiara nodded wanting to stay close to the queen and see what information she could find out. Kiara would use it against Riley the woman clearly hadn't figured out her plot yet. Anton or Justin had promised to make her queen once he took over the throne. Kiara really wanted the power since her plans to join the foreign ministry just weren't working. Even with her current position at the palace.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 27

Anton paced back and forth in the abandoned warehouse. His team was finally assembled he needed to start phase two. Queen Riley was doing way too much good for the people of Cordonia. He wondered if he should keep her as queen. He had been watching his wife Olivia so far she's been disappointing. However, the American had been more interesting then Olivia had been so far. Perhaps he'd just keep both he'd be King why couldn't he have two wives. Soon his men filed into the room filling the space as he plotted his next course of action. "Welcome men," Justin said. As he stood before the mass of male bodies.

He held his hand up bringing them all at attention. Anton smirked before saying, "As you all know I have been assessing your skill. You will find on the wall to the left a list of skills and you ranking in each one. Anyone ranking in the top three across all skills will be promoted to a superior. All superiors will be expected to train anyone whose skill level is less than five. I expect to be impressed by all of you. We have a few jobs to pull here before we move to Lythikos. Once there we will stay in one of the Nevrakis strongholds. You all have the coordinates. Next to your name on the skill list, you will see your assignment code. Find the assignment list and look for the code. Next to the code name will be your superior for the job. Once successful you are to go to Lythikos and find the stronghold. You will wait there. If you fail you will return here and I will decide if you are worthy of a second chance."

The area filled with murmurs as the men went to the boards. Each got their score and assignment meeting up with the leaders of each group. Anton spoke again saying, "Group apple will burn the orchard at Applewood. Group tumble will plant explosives at Applewood to bring the house down while they sleep. Group broadcast will be in charge of scaring the masses via live broadcast. There are two group clean up you will tie loose ends by getting rid of Madeleine and Kiara. Group capture the Queen is with me. This will take some time so we must have patience and wait until the time is right. We will continue to train and do practice drills. The two applewood groups will be up first. So you will be taken on as staff there to get familiar with the layout. Once you have planned out the fire and the explosives. I expect you to stay on staff until the nobles go to bed. At that point, you will leave the building and set off the bombs." After each event, a broadcast will appear those on team broadcast will hack the networks and find a room to broadcast in. Please choose a different location for each broadcast we need to make it hard for them to find us. We will meet at Lythikos before we launch capture the queen. We have to prepare the stronghold for holding the Queen as a prisoner. Now go get to work on the destruction of the orchard."

As the other men filed out Anton motion for his team to follow him into a back room. Once the door was closed, Anton stated, "The queen is smart we will have to make several plans to capture her. It won't be easy but it will be worth it. She has the love of all of Cordonia so I now have to include her in my plans. I am married to Olivia but I don't need her. I can take the throne by force and become King through our current Queen. I may keep Olivia for her bloodline I do need to create a strong military force. Thankfully she had an aunt too that may have a few years left in her. I plan on converting one of the towers into a suite for Riley. That is why we will head there I will have to return here to meet teams who fail. Let's get going the sooner we have a place to hold Riley the sooner we can make plans for her capture."

He led his men to Lythikos and then to the stronghold he had chosen out in the middle of nowhere. There were several small remote villages that could be reached by car or snowmobile. They went to work on a space to hold Queen Riley in one of the high towers. Once they found the best tower with access to the roof so she could go outside should she choose too. They started on the roof Anton was satisfied she wouldn't try to climb down from the roof. One of the men stepped forward asking, "Anton sir, what would the Queen enjoy up here. If she has things she'd like she'll be less likely to plot her escape." Anton nodded his head before he replied, "A fire pit for warmth, some seating for comfort and anything else you think a woman would like."

The men nodded as they got to work on the space. George realized Anton didn't really know anything about Riley. He obviously hadn't been paying attention to the women while working as her press secretary. George wanted to groan at the male he certainly was disappointed in his leader. They were capturing Riley and holding her prisoner blind. Who knew how she'd handle the imprisonment or what she'd do about it. He questioned if Anton could even pull it off. Riley already altered Anton's plan at the palace causing Anton to have to pretend to be Justin due to an injury. George shook his head and got to work he'd play along for now and decide his loyalty later. George motioned to the men and set to work on making both spaces worthy of the queen perhaps, she'd finally put an end to the violence.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 27.2

Liam slammed his hands on the desk when Bastien confirmed that there was no Justin. They had found no evidence that Justin existed but upon looking through records he did find Anton. Anton who looks a lot like Justin although he hasn't been photographed in years. Liam looked at Justin's photo and the last photo of Anton comparing the two agreeing with Bastien that they were one and the same. He let out an aggravated sigh that Bertrand hadn't done the background check needed for a press secretary. Liam understood why it had happened Bertrand was having serious financial issues. He wished they had come to him and confided in him. Liam looked to Bastine saying, "I want both photos sent to all police locations. I want a reward for information that leads to their capture. I want this group found and brought in before they do something else. They are a danger to the nobility and the people as long as they are in Cordonia."

Ice filled Liam's veins as he stormed through the palace. He finally arrived at the security suite he hadn't been there since the improvements had occurred. He got to the door and waited as Bastien entered the code to unlock the door for the king. Liam marched into the room the size surprised Liam. He was also surprised by all the monitors with footage playing on the screens. Liam froze looking at the monitors he could see almost all of the palace on the screens. The only places missing seemed to be the bedrooms and bathrooms. Liam could see some with headphones on while others were working on computers. He stood there in awe of it all.

Bastine chuckled slightly saying, "Welcome to command central sir." "This is impressive Bastien. I imagine Applewood isn't anything like this?  
Bastine shook his head no before adding, "They are still on the old system and Applewood is vulnerable compared to the palace. In fact, we have more then the council approved thanks to your queen. She worked hard with the manufacturer of the equipment to get it as cheaply as possible. He is now advertising his equipment is being used in a royal palace and keeping it secure in return we got things at cost so we could get all we needed." Liam nodded he knew this was way more than the budget that had been approved. It was impressive and no one would see the inner workings but the security team and himself or Riley.

Suddenly lights flashed and a text notice went across a screen at the top an image appeared on the large TV screen. Liam instantly recognized Madeleine's room. Liam asked, "What's going on?" Bastien replied, "Code Red, and blue. Let's hurry to Madeleine's room." Bastien shouted to his men, "Contact the palace doctor and put the kitchen on Lockdown." Liam now alarmed asked, "What's going on" as they swiftly moved to Madeleine's room. Bastien replied, "I'm not sure other than a text coming in from Mara for medical help and to lock down the kitchen." Panic flooded Liam as they rushed to Madeleine's room. As soon as they arrived at Madeleine's room Liam in his panic threw the door open. Everyone in the room turned at the sound of the door slamming into the wall. Liam held himself together as he took in the room. Mara had Kiara pinned against the wall in a secure hold a doctor treating her hand.

What's going on" Bastien asked wanting to assess the situation. "Sir, there was an attempt made on both the queen and Madeleine" Miss Woodrow stated. Liam's head snapped in the direction of the voice-only now noticing her. He frantically searched for Riley or Madeleine demanding in his king voice, "Where are they?" Miss Woodrow pointed in the direction of the bedroom. Bastien entered the room first to ensure it was safe before allowing Liam to enter. Once Liam entered his eyes frantically searched for Riley. He finally found her sitting on the bed next to Madeleine holding Madeleine's hand. Madeleine was pale but her color was improving as he viewed her. He approached Riley looking over her from head to toe. Once Liam was next to her, he pulled her into him breathing a sigh of relief. Liam asked, "Are you alright?" Riley smiled replying, "I'm fine. I caught Kiara adding ground up birth control medicine to my water. She distracted me first by adding food Madeleine was allergic to into her meal. I doubt Kiara expected me to call for a doctor or to tend to Madeleine and to stab the bag she had been using. Unfortunately, I got her too I hadn't planned on injuring her. Mara will take her to a cell after treatment of her cut hand."\

Bastien presses his hand to his earpiece for a moment before saying, "I'm sorry to interrupt sir but there is a broadcast you need to see." Bastien turns on the TV in the room. On the news is a broadcast of the burning of the applewood orchard and the message sent by the guilty party. Liam glares at the TV screen before saying, "Prepare for a trip to applewood as soon as possible. We will address the press and check in with the staff there. Alert security to our change in plans and lock up Kiara until we return. Madeleine your excused from duties until you have fully recovered. The medical staff here will care for you until you're better." Liam turns to Riley grabbing her hand and gently pulling her to him. He escorts her out of the room. He makes his way to their room so they can shower and change for a press conference at the applewood estate. Soon they are at the Liam and headed towards applewood. Liam pulls Riley close to him in the Limo kissing her forehead and cheek. He whispers, "I was so worried about you today."

Riley Kissed his lips gently trying to reassure him that she was fine. Liam's eyes darken with passion as the kiss changes into a heated passionate kiss. Liam pulls away from her lips kissing down her neck gently nipping and sucking on her skin where her neck meets her shoulder. Liam pulls her onto his lap as he groans. Riley pulls away from him with a soft smile saying, "We should wait until after our press conference." Liam nods knowing that if he continues she won't look as good as she does now. He reluctantly nods before adding, "After we're done we will continue what we started in our room." Riley nods smiling at Liam looking forward to when the press has left.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 28

They had arrived at Applewood Liam made his way to the Orchard shock crossing his features as he took in the view. He had his arm around Riley his fingers brushing the swell of her stomach before he composed himself. So many feelings had raced through him. He had to address his people and reassure them. He looked to Riley they would have to announce her pregnancy. The people would need something positive to hold onto. Riley squeezed his hand and nodded knowing what he was thinking. She leaned close to his ear saying, "If I take off the coat, they will know."

Liam nodded leading her to the press. He held up his hand to quiet down the masses. Once they were quiet he said, "First, I'd like to thank the staff for their fast action in putting the fire out. I am thankful the fire was put out as quickly as it was and that no one was hurt. I am however saddened by the loss of the orchard. This loss won't weaken Cordonia as our enemies think we will only come out stronger. The orchard will be restored it will take time but we will restore it. I am also going to require the council to secure Applewood like we have the palace. This can never happen again I won't have my staff and family at risk."

The crowd that had gathered cheered in response. Liam pulled Riley close to him when Regina approached saying, "I'd like to add something before you continue." Liam nodded Regina stepped forward saying, "When the council denied Queen Riley's request for security here. Madeleine and I started coming up with plans for safety at Applewood. At one point we talked with the Queen about the Orchard at Applewood." Regina smiled at Riley before continuing, "Queen Riley mentioned so many ideas about the Orchard and how we could truly make the Cordonian Ruby into our most valuable resource. Madeleine and I spoke at length about all her ideas. Most of the ideas will take years to become reality. All, however, would require a bigger orchard. Madeleine and I contacted the staff that produced the trees and asked lots of questions. We finally found a small town with a lot of land near it. We have started a second orchard. So we haven't lost all of our precious apples. The farmers here are welcome to move to the new orchard site or stay here. We will replant a few apple trees here but I think it's time Applewood focused more on family by having an open space for children to play."

More cheers burst with the announcement Liam stood there stunned. He turned to look at Riley only to see that she didn't look surprised. He smiled he had wondered how he had gotten so lucky. Liam smiled saying, "It seems Madeleine and Regina have been busy. I am glad that we have a new orchard site. I can't wait to hear all of my Queen's ideas for the Cordonia Ruby. I'm thankful to Madeleine and Regina for their work and planning. Our Queen, however, does need to start slowing down." This got the crowd gasping and talking among themselves. Liam approached Riley smiling at her slowly taking her coat off. He placed a hand on her waist at her hip before moving it to her growing belly bump. Silence fell for a moment before he heard gasping. Liam turned his head smiling before saying, "My Queen is expecting the heir to the throne. We have been keeping it to ourselves for a brief time. Now we share our news with you. Your Queen would like a large family but we have agreed on three and then seeing how we feel about more."

A deafening roar of cheering came from the crowd. Liam dismissed the press leading Riley and Regina into Applewood. They'd have to stay at Applewood to make the people feel more secure. Liam would be sure to make Applewood as secure as the palace before they returned. Liam oversaw the installation of the security system not caring what the council had thought. He would ensure both his wife and child were safe no matter what home they were in. It took far longer than he had expected to secure both the interior and exterior of the home.

Riley was now six months along her stomach had grown. She rushed into his office at Applewood Liam looked up asking, "what's wrong Riley?" She grabbed his hand and quickly placed it on her swollen stomach. Liam looked at her confused until he felt a bump against his hand. He looked down at his hand and felt it again. Liam smiled as Riley removed her hands from his. He felt the tap again he asked, "Is that the baby moving?" Riley nodded allowing Liam time to take in the moment. Liam dropped to his knees as he placed his second hand next to the first. "Hey, there it's daddy. I can't wait to meet you," he said to her belly. Tears reached LIams eyes as he felt movement. He had loved the first lite flutters of movement but this was strong.

Riley smiled saying, "I was thinking of Fabian for a boy and Eleanor for a girl." Liam's heart swelled at her choices but said, "As honored as I am that you would choose my mother's name. I feel the wound of her death is still raw. I'd prefer we choose a different name for our daughter. How about Isabella or Elizabeth?" Riley smiled replying, "I like both how about we decide after the baby is born. If it's a girl we can see which one fits her better." Liam nodded in agreement. He couldn't wait to meet their child. He slowly stood saying, "With the security modifications complete we will need to return to the palace. There is a lot to do before the baby is born. We will need A nursery in the palace and at your duchy. We already set up the nursery here. I love the rocking chair you choose."

Riley smiled replying, "I love the nursery here it's more casual. I am sure the palace nursery will have to be worthy of the heir. I hope we can have the Duchy's nursery more casual too. I'd like to raise our child as normal as possible. They will just be the heir to the throne too." Liam nodded in agreement. He wanted that too Kissing her lips gently.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 29

Anton smiled as the news was played on the TV. His plans were coming along nicely. The only drawback was his team hadn't been able to place the explosives before Applewood had been secured. They'd just have to get the queen another way and soon. Anton glared at the team that was supposed to blow up Applewood. "You have failed in your mission. I don't tolerate failure. You will have to prove you deserve to stay. You will likely die trying to prove yourself. Now prove yourselves."

Anton stepped out of the way. He leaned against a wall watching as the failing team fought against each other. He and his other men enjoyed watching the men beat each other up. Anton continued to watch enjoying the blood and pain of the men fighting. One by one they started to fall until only one remained on his feet. Anton motioned for the man to follow him as he left the building. He left his team to make sure everyone else was dead. Once the building was clear they'd blow it up burying the evidence. He hoped since it was an abandoned building and listed as an unsafe structure. Hopefully, when the police showed up to investigate they'd believe the building collapsed. It would give them the time needed to grab the queen and return to the stronghold.

Anton scowled as they made their way to Valtoria. Riley was making it difficult for him. All the new security measures at all the homes had kept him from getting to her. He was thrilled when he had heard that Riley would be reading to the children in the Valtoria Library. Anton grinned Riley was going alone Liam was staying home for meetings. Anton imagined with the birth getting closer that Liam was trying to get a lot of work done. This would give him time to spend with the child when it arrived. Anton wondered how panicked the King would be once he realized his queen was gone. He hoped King Liam would be devastated and be willing to do anything he asked.

They made their way to Valtoria finding an abandoned house to hold up in. He grinned when he entered the building noticing his team was already there. It pleased him to see them, He pushed the remaining member of the team that failed forward. Anton said, "Tell them your name." The man said, "I'm Jason." Anton nodded saying, "Jason here has to prove himself worthy with this mission to capture the queen. He will take on the simple job of replacing the queen's driver. She will be headed to the library later today. If all goes well we will have the queen in the stronghold tonight." His men all cheered excitedly to finally have the queen in the stronghold and under their control.

Anton paced until the time came to spring into action. He grew excited as he climbed into one of the waiting vehicles. His vehicle was a van that carried a team of men. They would be waiting in a remote location to join the queen in her limo. She'd be transferred to another vehicle once they left Valtoria in case the limo had a tracking device. He was taking no chances of being found before he had what he wanted from the king. Once the king surrendered he'd return with the queen and take his place at her side as the king. He'd have to decide what he wanted to do with Olivia he was married to her.

Jason had made it to the duchy. He had snuck onto the property and found out who would be driving the queen. Once he had found the man he waited until they were alone. He grabbed the man from behind knocking him out. He stripped the man so he'd have the right clothes and tied him up. He lowered the driver's cap so no one would get a good look at his face. It was relatively easy as security hadn't been upgraded at the duchy yet. They were working on it though so he only had this one shot to get it right. He watched the king escort the queen to the car. They engaged in a kiss before he opened the door for her. Jason rolled his eyes as they kissed yet again. He startled slightly when the other door opened and closed. He noticed a member of security now seated in the back. Jason looked back at the queen and had to fight a groan at how long the couple was kissing. The queen finally got into the limo and the king closed the door waving at her as they left.

Jason drove casually to the library. The queen and her guard were quiet on the drive to the library. He found it odd that not a word was spoken he asked, "Would you like some music, your majesty." Riley replied, "No thank you. It's a short trip and I'm enjoying the view out the window." Jason went back to driving although the silence bothered him. Jason was happy when they finally arrived at the Library. He pulled up to the library doors and waited for them to get out. Riley seemed disappointed and soon said, "You are supposed to open the door as part of your job. Only when Liam is here does he prefer to do so. Please remember that. Mara would you please open the door."

Mara opened the door and scanned the area before allowing the queen to exit the limo. Riley left as soon as she got the all-clear and headed to the library doors. He waited until she had gotten past the doors before leaving to where he was supposed to wait. Once he was in position he contacted Anton saying, "I'm in place waiting for the team taking the queen." Anton replied, "Good stay put until the team is in the limo with the queen."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 30

Riley looked to Mara before saying, "That ride was odd. I'd like a different driver going home." Mara replied, "I will look into the driver and see if he can be replaced. Let's get you to the reading corner." It didn't take them long to reach the reading corner. Riley smiled as the children came into view. She waved saying, "Please take a seat. Tell me what we should read today?" She was handed a book by the librarian Riley said, "Thank you." She looked back at the children saying, "It looks like we are reading little red riding hood."

Riley sat in the chair at the front of the reading circle. She opened the book and started reading.

Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived in a village near the forest. Whenever she went out, the little girl wore a red riding cloak, so everyone in the village called her little red riding Hood. One morning, little red riding Hood asked her mother if she could go to visit her grandmother as it had been a while since they'd seen each other. Her mother thought that was a good idea. So they packed a nice basket for little red riding Hood to take to her grandmother. When the basket was ready, the little girl put on her red cloak and kissed her mother goodbye. Her mother reminded her not to talk to strangers and to go straight to grandma's house since the woods were dangerous.

But when little red riding Hood noticed some lovely flowers in the woods. She forgot her promise to her mother. She picked a few, watched the butterflies flit about for a while, listened to the frogs croaking and then picked a few more. little red riding Hood was enjoying the warm summer day so much, that she didn't notice a dark shadow approaching out of the forest behind her. Suddenly, the wolf appeared beside her. He asked what she was doing in a friendly voice. Little red riding hood told the stranger about her trip to grandma's house. Then she realized how late she was and quickly excused herself, rushing down the path to her Grandma's house.

The wolf, in the meantime, took a shortcut. The wolf, a little out of breath from running, arrived at Grandma's and knocked lightly at the door. Grandma thought it was little red riding hood asked her to come in. The wolf let himself in. Poor Granny did not have time to say another word before the wolf gobbled her up! The wolf let out a satisfied burp and then poked through Granny's wardrobe to find a nightgown that he liked. He added a frilly sleeping cap, and for good measure, dabbed some of Granny's perfume behind his pointy ears. A few minutes later, red riding Hood knocked on the door.

The wolf jumped into bed and pulled the covers over his nose. The wolf asked who was at the door. Red riding hood said, "It's me, grandma." The wolf invited her into the home. When little red riding Hood entered the little cottage, she could scarcely recognize her Grandmother. little red riding hood knew something was off and asked her grandmother if there was something wrong. The wolf lied stating he had a cold. "Grandmother! What big ears you have," said little red riding Hood as she edged closer to the bed. "The better to hear you with, my dear," replied the wolf.

"Grandmother! What big eyes you have," said little red riding Hood. "The better to see you with, my dear," replied the wolf. "Grandmother! What big teeth you have," said little red riding Hood her voice quivering slightly."The better to eat you with, my dear," roared the wolf and he leaped out of the bed and began to chase the little girl. Almost too late, little red riding Hood realized that the person in the bed was not her Grandmother, but a hungry wolf.

She ran across the room and through the door, shouting, "Help! Wolf!" as loudly as she could. A woodsman who was chopping logs nearby heard her cry and ran towards the cottage as fast as he could. He grabbed the wolf and made him spit out the poor Grandmother who was a bit frazzled by the whole experience, but still in one piece."Oh, Grandma, I was so scared!" sobbed little red riding Hood, "I'll never speak to strangers or dawdle in the forest again." "There, there, child. You've learned an important lesson. Thank goodness you shouted loud enough for this kind woodsman to hear you!" The woodsman knocked out the wolf and carried him deep into the forest where he wouldn't bother people any longer. Little Red Riding Hood and her Grandmother had a nice lunch and a long chat.

Riley closed the book and the children clapped. Riley smiled at the children saying, "The book you received is yours to keep. So you can read the book as many times as you'd like." Riley made her way to the bathroom Mara helping to disperse the crowd. As Riley exited the stall she noticed someone dressed in gear that looked like her security. She pushed on her ladybug pin that was a tracking device she didn't recognize the man in the bathroom. She glared at him asking, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to stay outside posted at the door." He replied, "I'm not your security. I'm here to kidnap you."

Riley rolled her eyes before saying, "That is the worst idea ever. But if you're so set on dying and think you can keep me go ahead." She knew she couldn't fight the man she'd just have to outsmart them. Hopefully, she'd be rescued before she plotted a safe way to escape. The man shook his head saying, "Sorry but I follow Anton's orders. You will have to come with me." Riley shook her head saying, "I see I can't change your mind."

She glared at him standing still she wouldn't make it easy on him. He had to approach her she moved back into a stall locking the door. Riley turned sideways on the toilet knowing he'd eventually bust the door in. Liam would be angry with her if she allowed herself to be hurt. She hoped she'd foil their kidnapping attempt. She could hear the man cursing in the bathroom. He grabbed the door and shook it hard trying to get it open. He kicked the door it took three kicks before the door gave in. "You are being difficult", he growled. Riley shrugged replying, "I may not be able to fight you but I won't go willingly."

The man gripped her arm pulling her roughly out of the stall. He firmly gripped her arm as he yanked her towards the door leading out of the bathroom. Riley felt a gun at her back as they exited into the library. She saw Mara outside of the door gun drawn. She sighed saying, "Mara stand down. He has a gun at my back. Go, alert Liam, and follow his orders." Mara nodded before stepping back to contact Bastien.

Mara followed the queen and her abductor at a distance keeping them insight. She watched as the queen was forced into the limo they had arrived in. Mara texted the plate number to Bastien. Mara slumped in defeat as the limo slowly left. She hopped into one of the SUVs that had followed the limo saying, "Follow them but keep them from seeing us without losing them. Unfortunately, they had lost the limo at some point forcing them to have to return to the king.

Liam was beyond pissed at the loss of the queen. He quickly began pacing in the security room. Bastien patted his shoulder and pointed to the map on his computer screen. Bastien said, "She turned on her tracker. I sent a team with her tracker signal to follow. We will have her back soon. You will have to stay here though sir. You have to respond should they call with demands for her safe return." Liam was outraged but knew Bastien was right he'd just have to wait. He hated the idea of waiting but they had to put an end to the threat. Liam was torn he wanted to find where Anton and his men were hiding but, he also wanted his wife back home.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 31

Anton had received a message for his team the queen was on her way to him. It seemed as if the Queen's security team had been lost. Once Riley arrived at his location she'd join him in his vehicle leaving her limo behind. He didn't want any tracking device on her limo to be used to find them. He got out of his car as the limo approached. Once the vehicle stopped Anton opened the door and offered his hand to Riley. She glared at him but took it. Anton smiled saying, "We're ditching your limo here. I can't have anyone know where I am taking you." He walked her to the other car and helped her inside before joining her. Anton pointed to the man next to Riley saying, "This is your new guard George."

Riley looked at George and then Anton before saying, "Don't you mean my jailer he's not going guard me but keep me locked up." Anton scoots closer to her saying, "Are you enjoying my brilliant plans?" Riley rolls her eyes saying, "Oh yes so original kidnap the queen. Let me guess next is to let everyone know you have me and state your demands." Anton's eyes narrow before mumbling lucky guess under his breath. Anton recovers saying, "I plan to keep you as queen the public loves you and that will make me being king easier on me. You can even keep the brat then I will only have to knock up my wife once for the heir." Riley shook her head turning to look at George sizing him up weighing her chances against him. George is a well-built man there is no doubt that he could win in a battle of brawn. She will have to beat him in brains or speed. She sighed speed was no longer an option she was too pregnant to be fast. Riley began strategizing there wasn't much she could do surrounded in a moving vehicle. Once they go to their destination that changed everything She'd have to look for an opening.

Anton breaks the silence saying, "They won't find you where we are held up and if they do. They won't be able to retrieve you from the stronghold. It's designed for war so unless there is an army which Cordonia doesn't have. You will remain, my prisoner, until I am king. Liam will hand it to me gift-wrapped to keep you and his heir safe." Riley smirks asking, "Can you keep me and his heir safe Anton?" Shock crosses his face but Riley continues, "I have more enemies than you, Anton. The one you have to fear the most is me." Anton's confused he never did understand her when he was Justin her press secretary. She was so unpredictable he had hoped to understand her better. He still had no clue on how to deal with her. Anton scoffed saying, " You're not going anywhere, my dear. Your huge escape for you is impossible Riley might as well put it out of your head."

It seemed like hours before the vehicle finally came to a stop. Anton got out first George urged Riley forward forcing her to take Anton's hand. George gets out right after her taking her other side. Riley rolls her eyes taking in the open courtyard noting it would be easier to escape at night. Anton and George lead her into the stronghold at the grand entrance stands a woman saying, "About time." Riley takes in Lucretia she smiles saying, "It looks like I have found the real boss here." Lucretia grins replying, "Damn straight we all know men are only good for sex." Riley looks at her questioningly saying, "I can believe George but Anton?" George swallows hard at the implication. Anton glares at Lucretia replying, "I'm the boss and I'm a beast in the sack she'd be lucky if I fucked her."

Riley looked between the two and then to George she sighs saying, "Should I go to my prison while you children play king of the mountain? I'm sure George will happily take me." Anton turns waving George off as he turns back to deal with Lucretia. George takes Riley's arm as he leads her through the stronghold. They finally made it to the tower stairs causing Riley to roll her eyes at George. They made their way up the stairs and was glad when they finally reached a door near the top. She looked at George heaving heavily saying, "You need to train more it's sad when a pregnant woman can out walk you." Riley shook her head and opened the door heading inside the room. Upon entering the room Riley was surprised the space was nice. To her right was a reading corner with a small desk that could be used for work. To the left were a couch and TV. She had seen several doors the first door was a staircase going up. Riley figured it went to the roof. The second door was a small closet and the last door was a master suite. She explored the large bedroom with the walk-in closet and attached bathroom.

Riley sat on the couch and turned on the TV George had caught his breath and joined her. Riley pointed to the TV saying, "Look I'm on the news." Sure enough, they were reporting on her kidnapping from the library. Bastien was standing in front of the press going over the details of the abduction and discovery of the Limo she had been in. Bastien told them that the security team was searching the area and the Limo looking for any clues as to where the queen had been taken. He then announced that Regina in the palace had an announcement to make. Soon the palace appeared on the screen and Regina stood in front of the press. Regina stepped forward saying, "Even with all of the Queen's work we are still vulnerable. The queen had been working hard on getting a military formed with much difficulty. She had negotiated to have them consider a reserved military for if and when they were needed.

Madeleine stood next to Regina she nodded saying, "Regina and I are calling for all able body men and women interested in joining to come to the palace. We want you on the team to rescue the queen. After she's been recovered there will be training requirements and you will receive funds for participating. Hopefully, this will show the council that our Country is in need of a military force. We need to be safe from our enemies and to keep our rulers safe at all times." Regina smiled saying, "Please come forward if you can handle the physical demands. We will send you to the King and you will make your way to the queen once we have an idea of where she was taken. To whoever took her give up and release the queen. Your life may be spared by doing so."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 32

Anton was in the doorway and he looked rather pissed off. "What the hell have you been up to," he yells from the doorway. Riley shrugs before replying, "Doing my job as queen and trying not to have to worry about being kidnapped. It seems I failed in that didn't I?" Anton rolls his eyes before saying, "Lucretia will search you for weapons." Riley watched as Lucretia quickly patted her down quickly acting like the act was a waste of her time. Riley almost chuckled at Lucretia she had done a horrible job considering she was in fact armed. Riley resisted laughing at her two captors. She smiled as Liam appeared on the TV. Riley spoke up saying, "Anton I believe the king is about to address you." Riley sighed Liam looked so good in his regal suit and metals. Riley's eyes raked his body and she licked her lips her king always looked good.

Liam held up a hand to quiet the crowd. He approached the microphone and said, "First I'd like to thank all those who are coming forward to be a part of our new military. Having a military force doesn't make us weak it makes us smart and ready to protect Cordonia from harm. There are those who wish to take over Cordonian we can't allow that to ever happen. Anton, I am sure you have the queen and the heir to the crown. You and all those helping you are all guilty of treason. The sentence for treason is death there are few exceptions. I wouldn't hope to qualify for the exception to the rule. I will not have a treat to the crown continue to be free to try again. No one involved will ever be free again." Cheers erupted followed by chants of Long live the King and Queen of Cordonia.

Anton growled in annoyance shooting a glare at the queen. Riley rolled her eyes at Anton saying, "Don't growl at me this wasn't my idea. You were the brilliant mastermind behind this." Riley rubbed her belly feeling the baby kick. She figured it was hearing Liam's voice that triggered the kicking. The baby loved it when Liam talked to it. She sighed hopefully the baby wouldn't keep her up tonight. Riley knew she'd have to come up with plans for escape tomorrow after getting some much-needed rest. Riley heard Liam again saying, "Anton return our queen tonight or we will be forced to track you down and attack you. You will lose as we already have an idea of where you went. For now, Cordonia should rest assured rescue of the queen will begin tomorrow first thing." Liam turned and went back into the duchy.

Anton glared at her saying, "Woman you went and made my easy task very difficult." Riley replied, "I did nothing. I must thank you though. I have been trying for months to get them to agree to a military force in Cordonia. I kept getting the that will make us look weak reply. Next time I want something I may just have to kidnap myself it seems very effective." Anton stood up growling in annoyance. Riley asked, "Can I get food the baby keeps me hungry most of the time." Anton looked at George saying, "Call the kitchen and get her something to eat while I think." Lucretia threw her hands up into the air saying, "Just get Olivia and move them both underground until we've killed the king. I don't know why you're even considering keeping him alive he's useless."

Anton growled again saying, "I need him at least until the baby is here. I doubt she'd behave otherwise." Lucretia scoffed at him saying, "She's nothing and if the people didn't love her so much we could kill her too. It's inconvenient that we will have to tolerate her until the public loves you and Olivia. That spawn needs to go too we can't have an heir to the crown related to them or your child won't be the rightful heir. I don't understand you keeping her beyond killing the king." Anton glared at Lucretia yelling, "You know nothing that is why I am the leader and not you. Now stop your whining before I decide you're not worth the trouble anymore."

A knock the door ended the argument Lucretia pulled the door open letting the staff in that had food for Riley. Riley had George try everything and waited an hour before eating herself causing Lucretia to roll her eyes. Riley ate looking at Anton finally she said, "You should respond to the King. It's not like I am going anywhere tonight." Anton nodded leaving with Lucretia, Riley waved at them as they left. George blinked at her wondering how she had just managed to control Anton with very little effort. Riley looked at George saying, "I'd recommend changing whose side you're on George. Right now I promise you you're on the losing side and My husband won't be forgiving. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed." Riley went into the bedroom not caring where George was going to sleep. She'd worry about an escape plan in the morning. She sighed knowing that falling asleep would be difficult for her but she hoped her fatigue would help with that. She grabbed the extra pillow on the bed to cuddle with it would have to do as a replacement Liam.

Anton made a phone call to one of his men who then released a prerecorded video to go to the press. Lucretia was fuming at Anton she glared at the man. Lucretia said, "It seems that you're already following the queen's commands." Anton scoffed at the annoying woman saying, "I had already planned on replying to the King it has nothing to do with what the Queen suggested. Now go get Olivia as you promised to do. I need her here by tomorrow." Lucretia turned on her heal cursing under her breath storming out the door.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 33

Liam had returned into the duchy being led by Bastien. His rage and grief at his wife being taken were barely contained. He finally made it to the room in the gym with the big punching bag. He hit the bag hard letting out some of his pent up anger and frustration. Bastien moved to the bag stopping its swing before grabbing the bag and holding it for the King to hit. Liam hits the bag at full strength a few more times before he crumples on the floor. Tears well up in his eyes as his shoulders shake. "I can't live without them", Liam says with a sob.

"Liam you know damn well the Brooks won't let anything happen to that baby. She will guard it with her life", Drake states hoping to calm his best friend down. Liam slammed his hand on the mat shouting, "She shouldn't have too. You don't understand I'm partly to blame. I thought it was just pregnancy hormones as her requests seemed too much to me. Riley wanted us as a country to be more proactive instead of just reacting to events as they happened."

Bastien placed a hand on Liam's shoulder saying, "This is not your fault sir. No matter who is right on the military question. " Drake adds, "I think Riley is right it's time we have a military force. I think Cordonia maybe the only country without one at this point." Liam tries to regain his composure wanting nothing more than this to be just a horrible nightmare. Liam sighed as he got up off the floor when there was a knock at the door. Bastien opened the door "Bastien turn on the TV sir," said the guard at the door. Bastien pressed a button causing a TV to drop from the ceiling. Using a remote Bastien turned on the TV flipping to the station that normally had the news.

There on the screen was Anton or Justin he was bragging about how easy it had been to take the queen and heir to the throne. Video of the queen in a round stone room that could be anywhere in or out of Cordonia. Anton wanted the right to rule the kingdom over to him and in exchange, he'd return Riley and their unborn child unharmed. Otherwise, he was taking over, ruling as King by force with his queen at his side. Liam glared at the man on the screen wanting nothing more than to strangle the bastard.

Mara knocked on the door that she knew the king was behind. Bastien opened the door Mara looked at his crestfallen. Mara handed him an envelope the queen gave her when they arrived at the library. Mara said, "The queen gave me this." Liam snatched the letter from Mara still irritated with the woman for not properly securing the library.

Liam wanted to tear the letter open but took his time opening the envelope not wanting to tear the contents inside. He took out the paper inside with shaky hands as he opened the letter. He read his queens words while trying not to cry again. The letter fell to the floor while Liam tried to regain his composure for a second time that day. Drake and Bastien both looked at the note laying on the floor. It simply read:

Liam, I don't know the driver I fear I will be kidnapped today. I could just be pregnancy hormones but you make sure I know all the new hires. Anyway, I'm hoping I'm wrong and your right. If that is the case then we can have a good Liam sign laugh over this note and you can hold me until the baby comes. Should I be right I will wait for you unless it becomes too dangerous to cooperate then I will rescue myself.

Bastien ran a hand through his hair hoping that the queen would stage an escape that would make rescuing her much harder. Drake knew Liam felt this was all his fault he sighed out, "Liam quit beating yourself up over this. We will get her back you'll see."

Liam ran a hand through his disheveled hair before turning to Bastien saying, "Let's go over strategy for tomorrow. I want my queen back as quickly as possible." Bastien patted Liam's shoulder leading him to the main security room so they could talk privately. When they arrived Liam saw a large illuminated map with a small car placed on it. Bastien said, "This is where we found the queen's limo. We also found evidence of a vehicle change in that location as well. Best we can tell it's either a van or an SUV. The queens tracking broach last sent a signal from here." Bastien points to a point on the map with a circle. Liam looked where Bastien was pointing. "We are unsure if the signal is too weak to reach us now since cell towers are scarce in the last know location or if the battery died. We hope it wasn't discovered and destroyed", Bastien added.

Liam looked at the area saying, "There are at least three directions they could have gone to take her to a remote location. The queen is too recognizable to have been taken anywhere populated without drawing attention. Not with her popularity." Bastien nodded his head in agreement as Drake chimed in, "Isn't one of the remote areas in Olivia's duchy near this location. Maybe we can contact her and have her help search." Liam perked up taking his phone out calling Olivia, unfortunately, there was no answer so he left her a message to call him as soon as possible on an urgent matter. Bastien said, "I say we divide into three groups person in each group with a device that will pick up the signal from the broach should it be working. It will help us from spending too much time looking in the wrong place. I also recommend we ask the locals about round stonework in the area. My bet would be Olivia's duchy she has lots of estates and strongholds made of sone that would match what we saw in the video. We shouldn't rule out the other areas because of that this could be a basement too."

Drake added, "This sounds promising so we head to the last point we knew she was. From there we split into teams I will go with one team I'm sure Maxwell would be happy to go with another. You and Bastien should head to Olivia's she'd take finding you better than finding anyone else." Liam nodded while Olivia had become more friendly since Riley had arrived in Cordonia she still was hostile to most nobles. He was King and this was an emergency and if she didn't respond or he couldn't reach her, he'd have to enter her duchy unannounced. "Well I am going to turn in and try to sleep.I'm going to need all I can get there is a lot to do come morning", Liam stated.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 34

Liam made his way to the royal suite. He entered the empty room for the first time in a long time he was alone. It almost broke him a second time that day. He removed his clothes taking care of them before putting on a pair of sleep pants. He climbed into bed grabbing her pillow and burying his face taking in the scent of her shampoo. His cock twitched his body responding to the scents on her pillow. He sighed he'd have to disappoint his cock he could only offer his hand. While his hand helped it never felt as good as his queen did.

Drake knocked on the King's door early the next morning wanting to get an early start in the search. After knocking multiple times Drake let himself in to wake Liam up. He opened the door and entered the suite heading to the master bedroom suite. He opened the bedroom door calling, "Liam it's time to wake up." Liam groaned rubbing his face trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. Liam hadn't slept well and had spent most of the night awake. Drake stood there surprised blurting out, "You look like shit man. I'll make you some coffee while you get dressed." Drake went back into the living room /kitchen combo heading to the Keurig placing a travel mug under the unit. He grabbed Liam's favorite coffee cup in the dispenser and pressed the button for it to brew.

Liam finally made it to him saying, "Is there any way to get a gallon of coffee to go?" Drake had to fight a chuckle that threatened to burst from him. This was no laughing matter his friend was suffering. Drake knew finding Riley would be what would cure his best friend. He just hoped they would find her quickly so they could plan her escape from capture. Drake handed Liam the full cup replying, "Sorry my friend but this will have to do. Bastien is outside dividing the volunteers into teams of three. The staff made breakfast burrito's so they could take the food with them and each vehicle was packed with snacks and water."

Liam nodded and he walked with Drake outside of the palace. He grabbed some food from the tables as he made his way to Bastien more than ready to find his queen. Bastien looked over just as the King arrived he stated, "We are all ready to go, sir. Everyone here looks forward to training after the queen's rescue. Perhaps you should say a few words to the men."

Liam looked over at all who had come to help him. He shouted, "Thank you for helping during my time of need. Cordonia needs its queen and heir. I will not allow it to fall into Anton's hands. First, we have to find the queen. Then we will plan her rescue and Anton's downfall." The crowd cheered as they all piled into their assigned vehicles. The vehicles all headed to the location where the queen's vehicle was recovered. They'd get out and stretch their legs while double-checking the area before heading their separate ways. As they arrived Bastien noticed a man on a motorcycle in the area he instructed the car to park a short distance away. He got out of the car and approached the man to assess the situation.

Liam watched as Bastien returned from the man on the motorcycle. Bastien opened the car door saying, "Come with me, sir." Liam got out of the car and quickly followed Bastien back over to the man. As they approached the man took off his helmet revealing blond hair. As they got closer he noticed blue eyes and his brother's goofy grin. Soon he was standing in front of Leo being pulled into a tight hug. It was a real hug the one Riley always insisted on. Liam held his brother tightly for a long moment. "I couldn't let you go through this alone Liam", Leo said.

Liam nodded as the embrace ended Leo patting him affectionately as he said, "Have you heard from Olivia?" Liam shook his head no Leo nodded saying, "I'll go straight to her keep and see if she's home. I'll let you know what I find there. It would make a great command center as her keep is in the middle of Lythikos. This way you can divide in half instead of by three. Search the other two options well and meet me at the keep if nothing is found."

Liam listened to his brother and thought about what he had said. He agreed with his brother he wouldn't be happy unless he was sure the other areas were thoroughly searched for his queen. He'd hate himself if she was missed and he spent time in a location she wasn't. Maxwell had joined them saying, "I don't know why we can't just ask Riley where she is." Bastien pinched the bridge of his nose taking a deep breath before responding, "Maxwell I doubt they let her keep her phone. Even if they did miss it. It would be too dangerous for her to contact us." Maxwell looked confused saying, "I sent a group text to her she responded at 3 AM but it made no sense."

Bastien, Leo, and Liam all looked at Maxwell's screen seeing:

Anton + Lucretia / Circle tower / stronghold/ cold/ Olivia= kidnapped / Peanut Misses U

Liam took a shaky breath saying, "This is from Riley. Peanut is what we have been calling the baby in private." Leo joins in adding, " It looks like Olivia will be kidnapped. I should head there to warn her if it's not too late." Bastien frowned saying, "If this is true you shouldn't go alone, Leo. You could get taken as well if the kidnapping is in progress. Besides, see here it looks like Lucretia is partnered with Anton. If I was Anton I'd send Lucretia to get Olivia. Olivia would go with Lucretia willingly not suspecting a plot." Leo threw his hands up saying, "Fine I will go with one of the cars that way I will have back up but I need to go and see if Olivia's been taken or not."

Liam nodded as Leo left and Drake took his place. Drake looked at the text saying," Is Riley in a round tower like a rook chess piece. We already knew that from the video. I take it she didn't know she was being recorded by Anton. Are strongholds only found in Lythikos?" Liam thought a moment before replying, "Most of those that remain as strongholds are in Lythikos. Everyone else repurposed their strongholds when Cordonia became one. The place was once a stronghold and Applewood was once the palace. Lythikos has such a small population that there hasn't been a need to do anything with the strongholds there."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 35

Liam changed their plans to divide into two and he put Bastien on the task of locating a place to stay in Lythikos that would house the whole group. After they separated and headed to there designated search areas Liam was surprised by all the help he received. He hadn't expected everyone in the area to aide him in his search for the queen. It was touching to see how many loved his queen. He had completed his search rather quickly thanking all who helped before joining the other half of the team. It didn't take long with his help to finish the other direction and leave for Lythikos. Liam couldn't wait to arrive and rest. When they arrived he found that everyone would have to share him included. He'd share with Drake, Bastien, and Maxwell. Drake sat next to Liam saying, "You should go to bed you look exhausted. I'll try to get a hold of Leo. I don't think we should all stay at the keep once we arrive. We should start searching again after a brief break."

Liam nodded his head replying, "Good idea. I make no promises on the sleep though I will try." Drake nodded in understanding. Drake called Leo as soon as Liam was out of the room. Drake felt like Liam didn't need anything else to worry about. During his conversation with Leo that Olivia had left early that morning with her aunt. Leo was suspecting that Olivia's aunt had kidnapped her and had taken her to where Riley was being held. They now also had a direction to head. Drake hoped for Liam's sake they found her location quickly. He was fairly certain that it would take time to figure out a plan of attack to retrieve Riley. Perhaps even capture Anton although his death would resolve any future threat as well.

Liam was out like a light the moment his head hit the pillow. The first time he had woken up had been in a cold sweat. Images of Riley laying in a cell her stomach sliced open and their child left to die with its mother. Anton couldn't be found anywhere. Liam had been heartbroken by the loss. He shook off the remainder of the horrible nightmare and settled back into sleep. This time when he dreams of Riley she is laying next to him in bed. He blinks a few times to be sure that she is there. He wants to pinch himself to make sure it's not a dream but he doesn't want to wake up either. He will take a dream Riley until he can recover the real one. Once he has her back he will never let her out of his sight again.

Liam tugged her closer his body instantly warming from the closeness of her. He wondered why he felt so warm in a dream but didn't dwell on it for too long. Liam wrapped and arm around Riley holding her tightly. Her voice sounded strange to him as she called his name. He murmured hers grinding his growing erection into her rear. His body shook on its own causing Riley to slowly fade away. Soon Riley's voice was replaced by Drake's.

"Liam please wake up", he said in a panicked tone. Liam slowly started waking up for the pleasant dream he had been having only to see Drake in front of him. His arm was thrown over his waist the hips intimately close and Liam's erection was pressed into the man's butt cheeks. Liam instantly let Drake go and scooted away from the man pink staining his cheeks. "Sorry", Liam said embarrassment in his tone. Drake replied, "There is a lot I'd do for you Liam but I draw the line at swordplay and rods going in my ass. All joking aside I could tell you were dreaming of Riley. How are you going to handle the 6 weeks without after the delivery?"

Liam still recovering from what he had tried to do to his best friend took a moment to respond. Liam eyed Drake suspiciously before deciding he'd reply," I'm not sure how you know about that or why but while you are right you are also wrong." Drake's face took on a shocked expression so Liam added, "For 6 weeks nothing can go inside her vagina it has to heal but anything else we want to do is fine." He chuckled saying, "Riley got us sex therapists who specialize in new parents. They gave us tons of ideas on how to stay intimate without sex. They also gave suggestions to try while she was pregnant to see if it was something we liked. One such suggestion was anal sex."

Drake nodded glad his friend would have a case of blue balls for 6 weeks. Drake said, "Why don't you turn your back to me and we try to get some more sleep before tomorrow. Leo said he had a lead to where Olivia might be. He's interrogating the staff at her keep and will stay until we arrive tomorrow morning." Liam nodded still exhausted turning over in the bed to face the other way. He was still embarrassed by what had happened even though he knew Drake wouldn't hold it against him. Liam settled into the bed finding himself lucky enough to drift back off to sleep. He knew he needed the rest between the nightmares and now wet dreams he wasn't sure how much he was getting.

The next morning Liam woke up feeling as tired as he did when he went to bed the night before. They all got dressed and grabbed a quick meal before heading to Olivia's keep. It seemed to take forever to arrive. When he finally did with his small army Leo was outside waiting on them. As soon a Leo saw him Leo rushed over saying, "God you look like hell. I have great news I have a lead. After you've gotten some rest I will grab some men and look into it. If she's not there I'd suggest we have a team investigate the strongholds here. The staff knows the locations of all the abandoned keeps and duchy properties are. They have offered to help us rescue the queen. I hope we will have her located at least by the end of the day. Then we will have to figure out how to rescue her."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 36

Leo headed to Lucretia's duchy using his motorcycle to stay off the main roads and use any cover he could find. He didn't want to be discovered it was better no one knew where he was. Once he was sure Lucretia's duchy wasn't the right location he snuck into it with the small team he had taken with him. They soon get information on what stronghold Lucretia too Olivia too. Leo had the information he needed by lunchtime. He called Liam once he answered the phone Leo said, "I have a list of strongholds in Lythikos. I have organized them from the most habitable to the least. There are a total of 50 to search. Even with our masses, it will take a while to find the right one. It's only once we find the correct stronghold can we plot to gain back your queen." Liam growls but diligently writes down the list of strongholds. "Are there any that were favored by Lucretia or Olivia's parents. That would be the most likely stronghold they'd use." Leo replies saying, "they aren't giving away that information. They don't believe Lucretia's involvement in Riley's disappearance. They may be more willing tomorrow when Lucretia hasn't returned home. I believe they are waiting for Olivia's staff to call concerned for the Duchess."

After getting off the phone with Leo he hands the list to Bastien saying, "This is all the strongholds we need their exact locations and how far from her of Lucretia's duchy they are. I have to come up with a plan to search them all to locate which one holds Riley." Bastien nods and gets to work on getting the information Liam needs. Soon he's returned with a map that he had marked all the locations of the strongholds of Lythikos. Bastine opens the map of Lythikos on the table in front of Liam. Bastien says, "I marked all the stronghold locations. They are all over Lythikos with no real rhyme or reason to their location. Liam growls in frustration he slams his fist on the table. He stands up saying, "This is going to take longer than I had hoped. I will have to trust people other than Drake and Maxwell. There is no choice unless we search through a large number of strongholds each day. I don't want to exhaust them, men. Not when we may have to battle to get Riley back."

Drake nods in understanding wishing he could take some of the burdens off of his longtime friend saying, "Maxwell and I will help you figure it out, Liam. It just may take longer than you want it to. No one here is trained for covert actions. We can't risk being discovered before we storm the stronghold to rescue the queen. Let's just figure out how to rule out strongholds as quickly as possible." Bastien says, "Perhaps we can send some men to the uninhabitable strongholds just to rule them out quickly." Liam ponders this idea as others add their input as to how to tackle this. He weighs all suggestions finally agreeing to send volunteers to the uninhabitable strongholds. He instructed them to return to the keep. Each going with someone who knows the area to lead them to the stronghold and back to Olivia's keep.

By the end of the day, they had been able to cross off all of the uninhabitable strongholds. The volunteers had brought back a video of the strongholds for Liam to view. It helped Liam feeling better about not having gone himself. The people seemed to understand his need to know the Queen wasn't there. Liam had been very grateful for the videos surprised that his people were so understanding and considerate. Liam held a meeting with his men. He stood in front of them saying, "We have a lot of ground to cover. I don't want to ask too much but we do have a deadline. The queen is due soon. I fear once the heir is born one of the two will be lost. The soon we retrieve her the better."

He was pleasantly surprised when the masses agreed to locate the queen as quickly as possible. They would start first thing in the morning braking up in groups each group tasked with a stronghold. Sending video to the king as it was searched before joining another team. They had agreed to search any strongholds behind Olivia's duchy and meeting back at the dutchy for a large brunch. They'd head to Lucretia's duchy after brunch exploring the strongholds on the way. Once at Lucretia's duchy they'd spend the night before searching the remaining strongholds. Hopefully, they won't be too exhausted before finding the stronghold that held Riley.

Before dawn the next morning they broke into groups each one assigned a stronghold. They had met back at the duchy in time for breakfast. Liam had asked the staff to make lunch to go for everyone. It allowed them to take a break and regroup. Liam was proud of his people and grateful for the support. As soon as to-go bags of lunches had been handed out. They set out to search the strongholds between Olivia's duchy and Lucretia. It had taken longer than Liam thought it would but they had made it to Lucretia's for a late dinner. Thankfully the servants at Olivia's duchy had made a good-sized lunch for the group.

Liam had kept Leo in the loop throughout the search process. Leo had been able to cross off a few locations to the left and right of Lucretia's duchy. By the time Liam arrived at the duchy for the night all that was left was the remaining strongholds in front of the duchy. Hopefully, the searching would end soon and they could work on Riley's recovery. He was sure Liam wasn't holding up to well in private.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 37

Late at night Liam and his team had arrived at Lucretia's duchy. Liam was exhausted and so was the mass of men that were working with him. Leo was concerned for his brother. Leo said, "You will have to take a few days to recover before continuing. We can teach them siege tactics while their bodies recover. This way we can recover Riley quicker." Liam nodded in agreement heading to try to get some much-needed rest.

Leo looked to drake with a concerned look on his face. Liam wasn't looking too good. He patted Drake's shoulder seeing the same concern reflecting in his eyes. Drake said, "He won't rest until she's found I'm sure he will let the others rest but I don't think he can just sit around waiting. We will have to figure out how to tackle the remaining strongholds the sooner she's found and were working on a strategy to retrieve her the better." Leo nodded in agreement before responding, "Let's do that so we have it when he wakes up and I will take him on my motorcycle to some of them. A lot of the strongholds are off the main road around here the motorcycle is the best way to reach them."

Leo and Drake spent a few hours planning before heading to bed for the night themselves with a plan set in place for everyone the next day. Leo woke up early the next morning running into Liam in the kitchen looking no better then he had yesterday. "I'll grab something to eat and then you and I can go," Leo said with a concerned look in his eyes. As soon as they were done Leo took Liam out to his motorcycle. He tossed his brother a helmet before straddling the bike. Liam got on behind his brother holding onto the back of the bike.

Liam watched the trees fly by as the made there way through the woods. Once they started to thin his brother slowed and took out a map of the area passing it to him. Liam waited for his brother to stop to open the map. They both looked it over before continuing in the direction of the first stronghold. They slowed further as the trees grew thinner. Leo wanting to be careful to not be spotted. He stopped the bike to pull out his binoculars and look for the stronghold. He found the stronghold's location in the distance but they were still too far away. He couldn't tell if there was anyone there or not. Leo looked at his brother saying, "We need to get closer once we are close enough to see if it's occupied we will drive around the building. Then if we determine it's empty we will approach with caution before searching the inside. If there is any indication this is the right location we will leave until we can return with the others."

Liam nodded solemnly while he hated waiting it would do Riley no good if he were captured or worse killed. He'd have to be smart enough to take Anton by surprise and end the whole thing quickly. Leo starts again towards the stronghold getting closer stopping every so often to look through the binoculars. When he can finally see the walls of the stronghold clearly he hands the binoculars to Liam. Leo says, "I will go around the building I need you to look through these as I do. You will have to hold onto me for this so you can feel when I'm going to turn." Liam nods taking the binoculars from his brother. Liam focuses on the stronghold looking for any activity. Soon he's spotted three men in a group and as they circle the area he spots a few more. He squeezes his brother hoping that he will stop.

Leo slows the bike stopping behind some cover before turning to his brother. Liam says, "I think this may be the place I saw some men around the stronghold. Perhaps we should switch so you can look. I don't really trust my own judgment right now." Leo nods trading places with Liam. Liam now takes the same trajectory that Leo had been taking. Soon Leo is seeing what Liam had in the binoculars. Leo squeezed Liam saying, "Let's get near the circular tower. I'd like to try to spot her if we can."

Liam headed in the direction of the tower portion of the stronghold this one only has one of the original two. Once they were close enough Liam found a discrete location they could observe the tower from. Soon both men were taking turns looking at the roof and windows. Leo viewed the windows and roof then. On his final sweep, Leo sees what appears to be Olivia in the window. Leo passes the binoculars to Liam saying, "I spotted Olivia in the window. We should return tomorrow night to storm the building."

Liam nodded adding, "While I don't see Riley we should take control of this place there are too many guards patrolling for it to be for Olivia and her aunt." Leo nodded taking his brother back to Lucretia's place. Liam was more than ready to have his queen back he could only hope that his small army was ready. Leo took everything and restored it before heading back. Once they arrived at their temporary base he told Drake and Bastien everything they discovered so they could make a plan of attack.

The next morning the group finalized the teams and the plan of action. The King's guard and those skilled enough would storm the stronghold. Those that knew archery would take out any guards patrolling the grounds. Maxwell's group was in charge of supervising the staff. Leo and Liam planned on going after Anton and the queen. Drake's group would take on Lucretia and check on Olivia. Liam fought the urge to pace as they packed gear and dressed in black to blend in.

Liam kept himself occupied with busywork while waiting for time to pass. It felt like an eternity to wait for the right time to leave. They'd drive some of the way parking the vehicles in the woods before heading out on foot the rest of the way. The closer they got to the stronghold the more Liam had to fight the urge to rush in. Liam fought to keep the urge at bay and concentrated on the task at hand.

When it was finally time to head out Liam was the first in a vehicle. When they arrived at the location they'd leave the vehicles he was the first to exit. They started off as one large group at first but as the forest thinned they divided into four smaller groups. As the trees thinned further Leo took his group towards the rear entrance at the back of the stronghold. Liam led his group towards the front entrance. Drake and Maxwell kept their groups in the center near the staff entrance. The two were divided yet close enough to communicate when needed.

Liam snuck up on the front door hiding in what little cover was available. Bastien pointed out the two men standing guard. Bastien and Liam went in first each sneaking up on one of the guards posted at the front door. They both threw a rock to get their man to leave his post as soon as they were far enough apart they ambushed the men knocking both out cold. Once the guards were disabled, Liam and Bastien motioned the rest of their group over. As soon as everyone was ready and at the front doors they charged in. He knew Leo would be doing the same forcing Anton to divide his men.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 38

Riley sat in her room with Olivia. Lucretia tied in a chair in the corner. They both could hear shouting coming from downstairs. George faithfully standing at her side. It hadn't taken long for Riley to win George's loyalty. Olivia paced back and forth asking, "Do you think we should make a break for it while they're distracted?" Riley looked at her before replying, "That's not a good idea. We could get hurt or captured trying to leave. Plus I don't move very quickly anymore. They'd catch up with us in no time."

Olivia glared at her as she heard shouting about securing the queen. She threw her hands up in frustration Olivia was sure with all the commotion they could leave undetected. Olivia said, "It would be strategic to leave now they are distracted. I am sure we won't have to go far before finding someone. I know Liam is here but at least consider moving somewhere else. So Anton doesn't know where you are?" Stomping footsteps echo the hallway moments before the door flies open. "Where is Lucretia", a male voice asks.

Riley replies, "She's tied up at the moment. Can I take a message?" She watched anger fill the man's face. "Lucretia get you're sorry hide overhear. You don't want me to tell Anton that you refused to follow a direct order," he bellowed. Riley shook her head saying, "Lucretia did you choose this idiot, or was it Anton's idea. He's not looking like a good idea for King let alone marriage to Olivia."

"James untie me this instant", Lucretia ordered. A confused look crossed James's face as he starts to enter the doorway. Only moments after he steps forward does he collapse onto the floor. A new man now standing in the doorway. Riley smiled saying, "Hi dad took you long enough." Bastien shook his head as he took in Olivia's shocked look. He quickly checked the room for threats taking in Lucretia tied to a chair behind the door. Lucretia glared at him causing Bastien to chuckle. "A little birdy told me where to find the queen", Bastien said with a smirk.

Bastien moved to Riley saying, "Come on I'll take you to the kitchen where we have two teams. The building is almost secure although Anton is pretending that you are down in the cells." Bastien moved to Riley helping her up to her feet. Riley turns her head saying, "Come on Olivia it's time to move." Olivia shacks her head following along silently leaving her aunt behind.

They moved silently not wanting Anton to find out they had left the room they had been held in. Soon they arrived in the kitchen where Bastien takes them to Maxwell and Drake. Drake and Maxwell pulled Riley into a hug. Bastien said, "I have to go back to Liam. Get Riley to safety." With that said, Bastien strode back out of the door. Riley looks at Drake asking, "How is he?"

Drake shakes his head saying, "Not good he hasn't been sleeping. He's been too worried about you. So the sooner we get you to a safe location the sooner he can stop worrying." Riley arches an eyebrow replying, "So what's the plan then." Drake sighs saying, "You will go with Maxwell's team. They will take you to where we left the vehicles. The outside has been cleared, and you will be surrounded until the trees cover you."

Olivia huffed, saying, "Riley isn't a fast mover. How far do you expect her to walk? Anton has kept her inside due to fear of someone whisking her away. All you're doing is putting these people and Riley at risk of being hurt." Drake ran his hand through his hair replying, "There isn't another choice Olivia we can't get the vehicles closer without risk of Anton or his men knowing where we are headed. We can't stay here I heard there could be a storm so the sooner she's at your Aunt Lucretia's home, the better. I will go make sure it's still clear and safe to leave."

Drake left to check outside Olivia followed wanting to make sure Drake did a thorough job. They soon returned motioning the group forward towards the treeline. The trip to the treeline was uneventful. To be safe the group split into smaller groups at first regathering once the coverage of trees was thicker. Progress was slower than Riley liked but she could only walk so fast. At one point during the trek, George picked Riley up and started carrying her. Progress was much quicker once Riley was off her feet and being carried. Soon they arrived at the vehicles that had been left behind.

Drake looked at Riley asking, "What should we do with the staff we can't leave them here but we don't have extra room either." Olivia stepped forward replying, "We will take their information and let them go home. I'm sure they live in the area unless they are part of my aunt's staff. Then we will have to transport them while waiting for Liam. Once the cars return Riley needs to be taken to shelter before the storm hits."

Drake nodded in agreement even if Liam didn't like it he'd understand why she wasn't with the vehicles. George put Riley down near one of the vehicles saying, "Could someone open the door so she can sit while we wait." Maxwell pulled out a set of keys and fumbled to get the right key to open the car. George grabbed the keys from Maxwell quickly finding the key and opening the door. Once the door was open Riley sat on the seat sideways in order to put her feet up.

Drake marched over to George crossing his arms asking, "Why shouldn't we leave you here with the rest of Anton's men?" George had expected to be grilled once they were away from danger and Riley was safe. George crossed his arms saying, "Your queen is very convincing and not as helpless as you'd think a pregnant woman would be." Drake only let it go when Olivia told him to drop it. Drake decided to let Liam grill George and decide the man's fate. However, he'd keep an eye on the man until Liam arrived Drake would take no chances.

Soon Olivia and Maxwell are driving the staff from the stronghold to either Lucretia's or their home at a nearby village. It doesn't take either long to return to the meeting location. Within moments of Maxwell and Olivia returning Liam and Bastien break the treeline. Liam looks frantically around the clearing rushing over to Drake as soon as he spots him. Once Liam reaches Drake asking, "Where's Riley?" Drake points to the car with the open door letting Liam go to his wife.

Liam rushed to the car moving quickly to the door yelling, "Riley are you in there?" Riley scooted towards the open door at the sound of Liam's voice. Liam fell to his knees in front of her saying, "Thank god you're ok." He placed his hand on her stomach adding, "You too peanut. I've missed you both." Peanut responded by kicking Liam's hand. Riley put her hand over Liam's saying, "We're fine Liam. George here helped keep us that way. He was working for Anton but I hope I can keep him as a guard. He's the best I've ever had."

Liam's head snapped to the man he missed standing next to the vehicle. Liam turned back to Riley saying, "I will consider it. For now, let's get you to Olivia's while the men transport the prisoners." Liam gets into the vehicle with Riley wrapping his arm around her keeping her body close to his. Liam kisses her forehead, cheek, lips, and then belly. He places his hand on her belly not caring who saw. Riley put her hand over his saying, "It's good to be back in your arms. I've missed you." Liam responded, "I've missed you too. Both of you."

The car ride to Lucretia's was uneventful they stopped there for food and to take a short break. Soon they were heading towards Olivia's keep having left half of the team behind celebrating the victory of rescuing the queen. When they left Lucretia's it was snowing as they traveled the snow grew heavier and the vehicle had to slow down to see the road. Eventually, the vehicle stopped Bastien had been at the wheel he turned saying, "The road is getting icy were not going to make it to the keep. We need to find shelter for the night. Do you know any place close by Olivia?"

Olivia shook her head no. She didn't know any place they could stay the night close to there location. Riley shifted forward saying, "Show me where we are on the map." Bastien grabbed the map opening it and pointing to their location. Riley looked over the map and then pointed to a location asking, "Can we make it here?' Bastien nodded responding with his own question, "What's here?" "The Lythikos birthing huts. Women used to use them to deliver strong babies. I don't believe they are used anymore but they would make a good temporary shelter."

Olivia shakes her head saying, "That area is a known Dire wolf area it's not a safe place to go. It's likely why it's not used and I didn't know about it." Riley sighs before responding, "I don't see any other choice. Plus we won't make it to your keep or back to Lucretia's." Olivia nodded to Bastien Riley's idea was better than being trapped in the car. Bastien made his way to the location Riley had pointed too.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 39

Bastien barely makes it to the location. Once they arrive they all rush inside not wanting to take any chances with attracting any wild animals. Once the doors were closed Riley said, "Ok let's search this place and see what we can find. Blankets, water, and a generator are our top priorities. Should you find any canned food please collect it and bring it back to the main area."

Riley laces her fingers with Liam's starting to search as well as everyone breaks off in a different direction. Liam squeezed Riley's hand as the walked the corridors of the building searching for supplies. He was thrilled to finally have his wife back where she belonged. The hallway Riley and Liam searched was filled with rooms. Each room had furs on the bed. Each room was identical in size and had a few beds in it. As they moved further the beds per room got less. The last room in the hall was huge and only had one large bed in it. Riley is suddenly swept off her feet and carried to the bed. Liam removes her shoes dropping them on the floor. Liam sits on the bed taking one of her feet in his hands. He sighs saying, "You really need to stop doing so much. Your feet are swollen." He gets to work massaging her feet one at a time.

Riley moans as Liam massages her feet. She swore he was trying for a husband of the year award. Riley groans as Liam works his magic on her feet. Liam eventually stopped the massage and propped her feet up on pillows to help reduce the swelling. Liam moved next to Riley and gently rubbed her swollen stomach kissing it in several places. "I've missed you peanut and your mother", Liam murmured into her stomach. A small smile crossed his lips as he felt the baby move. Exhaustion finally set in with Liam and soon he was sound asleep. Laying next to his wife with his hand on her belly.

Riley's hands ran through his hair as he slept at her side. Drake had checked on them but soon left to join the others in finding resources. Eventually, Riley falls asleep herself. Soon she's woken up by lite touches and kisses. Riley noticed she was under the fur undressed she could tell he was undress as well. She rocked her hips into him pulling a groan from her husband. She could feel his lips on her shoulder as he pushed his hard body into her soft one. His lips and touch seemed to light a fire in her very quickly causing her to moan softly. His hands slid across her body stroking the fire inside her making her burn with need. Riley parted her legs for him. Liam put her leg on his hip slowly sliding into her making her moan loudly.

Liam whispered, "We have to keep it quiet my queen." Riley kissed him passionately and rocked her hips. Liam in turned rocked his hips joining her. Every time their hips met his breath caught and his hand caressing her body. Liam increases his pace causing Riley to tremble he knew she was getting close. Riley could feel her self draw closer and closer to release. Her cry of release is swallowed by Liams kiss as he reaches his own release. Liam rides out his own end until they are both spent. Liam holds her close even after they are no longer joined as one. "Did Anton hurt you", Liam asked. She replied, "No. I do believe I annoyed him. He was so confident that I heard several phone calls. You really need to make it so no one but a direct descendant of Constantine can take the throne. Perhaps if that can't happen either the kingdom needs to be divided again or it needs to become a democracy. I'm tired of all the game playing to get into a position of power."

Liam replied, "I agree my family is more important to me than being king. I love the Cordonian people but you and peanut are my priority. I will meet with my father to see what the laws say. This has to end! We still have no evidence of Kiara's involvement. I believe Anton may be behind her involvement she should get counseling like Madeleine has had if we can prove what she has done."

Riley sighs looking at Liam saying, "I am tired of secrets. I think we should tell her what we suspect she's done. I also think if we can't change things then all meetings should be done with the media present. It may prevent power moves if they have to explain themselves to the people of Cordonia." Liam nodded he too was growing tired of the power plays and attempts to steal the throne. Let's just focus on getting home for now."

Soon everyone was awake and they had found some sleds for the snow. They had found some bullion cubes, instant coffee, powdered milk, and instant mashed potatoes. The snow had been melted for water. The snowstorm appeared to be slowing down. Once everyone was gathered in the center they started to plan a strategy for returning to Olivia's duchy. Plans to bring the royal jet or use a helicopter were quickly nixed. That left two options to use the cars or the sleds they had found. The cars were the quicker and safer option. The sleds were better than just traveling on foot but they'd have to stick to the roads and there was a risk of being found by the sons of Earth members that hadn't been at the stronghold. The other issue was the wildlife and deep snow in the forest.

Bastien steps into the center of the room saying, "There is a break in the storm. Now might be a good time to leave. Due to the snow now on the road, we may have enough traction to make it to Olivia's home. There is a risk that we won't be able to leave but I think if we work together we can make it happen. We certainly can't stay here there isn't enough food. I say we go for it rather than continue to stay here. The sooner we leave the better chances we have of getting to Olivia's before it gets dark."

With everyone in agreement to leave as soon as possible. The women pass out bowls with broth made from the bullion cubes. Once everyone had something in their stomach the men headed out to clear off the cars and clear the way to the man road. Olivia had warned about keeping the noise level down so as not to attract the wolves in the area. The ladies inside kept water warm to make into coffee for the men to kept them warm as they worked. After an hour they were finally able to leave and continue their journey to Olivia's dutchy.

It took a few hours to make the trip having to stop a few times to clear the snow from the road. Riley was thrilled when they had finally made it to the dutch. Olivia rushed inside to get the staff working on making a good meal for everyone. They slowly emptied each vehicle and soon everyone was inside the dutch. Thankfully they made it before the storm really hit hard again. Olivia walked over to Riley who was looking out the window she said, "I'm prepared for this storm we have these all the time there is nothing to worry about. You and Liam will be home in a few days."

It wasn't the storm that worried her it was the contractions she was having. Thankfully, they weren't regular yet but she would have to monitor them until they could return to the palace, for now, she wouldn't worry anyone.


	46. Chapter 46

chapter 40

Riley enjoyed each day that passed with Liam and George by her side. She was continuing to monitor her labor and so far there hadn't seemed to be any progress. Finally deciding she should be looked at she hunts down Olivia. When she finally finds her she asks, "Olivia is there a midwife on staff?" Olivia replied, "I don't think so but I will check to see if anyone knows how to deliver a baby."

"Riley what's going on," Liam asked. She sighed saying, "I have been having labor on and off for a few days now. There is nothing that can be done until it's stable and progresses. I have emailed our doctor and she's recommending we stay here until after the delivery." Riley squeezed his hand saying, "I have had an easy pregnancy there is no reason to believe there will be any issues when I deliver. We will be fine but our doctor did say to call when the contractions are less than 5 minutes apart and regular." Liam pulled Riley close as he nodded his head. Olivia returned saying, "No I haven't found anyone. I don't think it would be wise to find someone local either. We can't let any of the sons of Earth members know the King and Queen are here."

Liam nodded saying, "I agree we need to keep our location quiet. However, I am not too sure staying here is the answer either. I don't want you or our child at risk without any medical help available." Olivia placed her hands on her hips saying, "I do have a private physician in the duchy he just doesn't specialize in pregnancy. I am sure should a doctor be needed he can handle things. Plus, your doctor could walk him through anything he doesn't know how to handle. The last thing you want is her delivering in a moving vehicle on the way back to the palace."

Riley decided it was best to change the topic asked, "What did Constantine and Regina say?" Liam blinked at the sudden change in topic but answered, "While he believes the country should remain united that perhaps it was time to redivide Cordonia. He was sure we could keep any nobles that were willing to give up the right of succession. The laws could easily be changed to reflect his children with the queen the only ones with a right to the throne. However, anyone who wouldn't sign would have to declare their independence from Cordonia. There people no longer being a part of Cordonia and they would have to govern their own territory. We'd have to create alliances with them to prevent war between Cordonia and them but he agrees that something needs to change. If that fails he agrees that then we should go for having a democracy. He likes things how they are and so does a large majority of the people."

Three days later the snowstorm had finally stopped. Riley was now in active labor they were just waiting for the contractions to come closer together. Liam turned on the TV in the room saying, "There is going to be an announcement from the palace today. This would make a good distraction from your labor for now." Riley nodded she wouldn't mind a distraction from the slow-progressing labor. Liam had been able to send a coded message to his father and was hoping the news conference was to cover that. Liam settled behind Riley rubbing her back and hips as he waited for the press conference to begin.

Soon he saw his father escorting Regina and Madeleine out of the palace and to the podium. Constantine waited for the crowd to die down before he said, "As many of you know the volunteers who left with my son to rescue the queen have returned. We thank them for their help and those who wish to join our military have been given the information they need to start the training right away. To put everyone at ease the queen has been rescued and is with Liam." He had to stop again to allow the cheering to die down again.

Constantine pointed to a screen behind him and soon Riley was on the screen in a prerecorded video. She smiled saying, "I'm safe with Liam unfortunately we are stuck here for a while. It seems our baby would like to come out and we aren't going anywhere until it's safe for us both to travel again." Riley thanked all those who helped her escape her captors before the short video ended. Constantine motioned for Regina to join him. Regina took the podium saying, "We got coded letters from both Liam and Riley. Riley asked me to handle hers. Madeleine would you come here please." Regina waited as Madeleine moved next to her. Once she was in position Regina smiled saying, "Anton confessed to having people chase you through your dutchy and destroying the property. Due to his confession, Riley wants your title returned and for you to receive assistance with the renovations of your duchy. Riley does have a caretaker in place and she's looking forward to working with you."

Madeleine brushed away the tears that fell as Madeleine composed herself Regina added, "I also have news for Kiara it seems Riley got you an interview with the Foreign ministry. Riley did apologize for it taking so long but with all the attempts to prevent an heir the investigation took up a lot of her time. I am sure you're watching the news broadcast so meet me later and I will go over the details with you." Regina takes Madeleine into the palace done with her portion of the news conference.

Constantine steps forward to the podium. He says, "Riley is very concerned that the Cordonian people are unhappy. She believes all the kidnappings and attempts to keep her from having a child are your cries for change. So tell your queen you don't want democracy and want her to continue to rule and improve Cordonia as a nation." Shouts of Long live Queen Riley and King Liam monarchs of the people. Riley brushed a tear from her eye as Liam murmured in her ear, "I told you so. They love you as much as I do." She squeezed his hand as another contraction hit focusing back on the TV to keep her mind off of the pain.

Constantine took a deep breath saying, "I have made mistakes as King but my intentions have always been good. I have been strict and harsh in an attempt to keep all the threats to the crown at bay. I think I may have made as many new threats as I got rid of old ones. I know Riley and Liam are taking our country in a good direction. Cordonia was five nations once upon a time and we joined as one. Maybe all the threats to the crown are the desire to return to five nations by the members of the nobility I honestly don't know. What I do know is that Cordonia can't keep going with the constant worry of losing the royal family. So I am proposing that there be no more right of succession for anyone other than my line. I feel this will end the power plays since there will be nothing to gain. I don't want to split up the country but if that is the only way we can all have peace maybe that is the right choice. Liam would like your opinion so feel free to let us know."

Constantine ended the press conference and went back into the palace hoping that Liam and Riley's ideas would work out. He couldn't wait for them to return with his grandchild. Riley got up and started walking around since she was feeling uncomfortable. Her doctor said she could walk until her water broke. Every so often she stopped and leaned against the wall rocking her hips. Liam walked with her massaging her lower back whenever she needed it. Riley made her way to a bedroom figuring it would be good to be close to a bed. She had only made it three steps when her water broke.

Liam picked up Riley and carried her to the closest bedroom yelling, "Bastien her water broke we're getting close to delivery." Liam gently laid her down on the bed climbing in right next to her. Bastien motioned the king to follow him out the door as Olivia entered the room with staff that had supplies that had been gathered for the birth. Liam reluctantly left his wife's side following Bastien out the door.

Bastien placed his hand on Liam's shoulder saying, "I have the most delivery experience here. I will be delivering your child. Since this is natural childbirth your wife may say things she doesn't mean when she is experiencing pain. There also will be blood this is normal and you need to remain calm. After the baby is out I will hand it off to you to wash while I help Riley deliver the after birth. Once the baby is clean and in a diaper you can bring it to your wife. Once the afterbirth is out I will have to check to ensure any bleeding is slowing down."

Liam nodded and headed back into the room. He found Riley changed into something comfortable. He sat behind her and kissed her forehead. Bastien placed his coat on the chair near the door. He rolled up his sleeves and moved to the end of the bed. Bastien looked Riley in the eyes before he said, "I have to check on your progress."

Riley nodded and pulled up the nightgown she was wearing. Liam held her hand as another contraction hit Riley. Bastien pushed the material up until he could get a good view of where the baby would come out. Every time Riley squeezed Liam's hand Bastien could see some hair that would disappear once the concentration was over. Bastien looked up with a broad grin saying, "Next contraction push real hard and hold it as long as you can. The sooner this baby is out the sooner the pain will stop."

Riley nodded her head waiting for the next contraction to hit. As soon as she felt it she grabbed Liam's hand and pushed hard holding it as long as she could. Every time she felt a contraction she repeated her effort to push the baby out. Liam murmured words of encouragement as she worked hard to deliver their baby. Any frustration she felt towards Liam she focused on pushing rather than lashing out at him. Bastien looked up saying, "The heads out Riley a few more good pushes, and your baby will be here."

Riley bore down taking strength from Liam. Liam was now helping her by helping her into a near sitting position from behind her. Riley gave one more really big push and a loud cry was heard in the room. Bastien held his granddaughter tying off the umbilical cord before handing the baby to Liam. Liam looked at Riley saying, "We have a daughter." He then took the baby to be cleaned up. Once their daughter was clean and wrapped in a blanket he brought her to Riley. Bastien had helped deliver the placenta and was satisfied his job was done. He got up saying, "I'll let you three bond while I take care of this." He left the room placenta in hand.


End file.
